Part-time Lover
by bubblegum shaved ice
Summary: SasuSaku. His love hadn't been a thunderbolt from the heavens, nor was it a hair-raising adventure. It had begun with a smile, then every word. Each second he spent in her presence, Sakura embedded herself a little deeper into his life. [Highschool AU]
1. Armoury

**note.**

Middle school, high school, followed by university - is the system in Japan in case it's confusing.

Part-time Lover is going to be told in short chapters. This first chapter is more of a prologue, so please read until the second chapter before giving up on this =]

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or its characters.

* * *

 **track 1.**

Another day. Another girl.

"I like you. I've liked you since we were both thirteen. Please go out with me!"

"Thank-you." He took a step closer. "But, I'm sorry. I'm not interested." Bypassing the girl to join Naruto and the others, Sasuke took his seat by the window as Sakura stared on behind him.

She should really be ashamed of herself.

A nameless girl had poured out her heart, bravely in front of their classroom's sliding door; perhaps having assumed that Sasuke wouldn't reject her so openly. Only to be shot down straight away.

But here she was, hiding behind the safety of her desk. Barricaded behinds books, armed with her erasable pens, and armoured by her pencil case; brazenly thanking the gods that Sasuke didn't accept the confession.

They had known each other as kids before she moved away. And she was pretty sure that she confessed to him as a young child. But coming back and entering middle school, Sakura fell for the boy she left behind. Craved the way Sasuke carried himself with pride and dignity, and the self assuredness he had about him.

She fell in love with how he could care less about the unwritten expectations people labeled him with.

So few saw past his immaculate appearance and famous family. Uchiha Sasuke, one of the heirs to the Uchiha police force legacy was all they saw. But while every teenager was trying their best to fit in. Sasuke didn't pretend to be someone he wasn't, conforming to the standards of their stuffy classroom. He simply stood out amongst everyone.

Sasuke was acting as if nothing had happened, that it was just an everyday occurrence (though, she supposed, it may as well be), as he responded to Naruto's antics; and she eyed Naruto's spot, envious. Sakura is greedy, and she's well aware of her greed. The mere thought of being close enough to see him everyday but not be with him was frustrating.

They had used to be so close.

And he was everywhere. In hallways, in classrooms, - places that she could have easily find him. Yet even though he was reachable, he was never attainable. And she missed him.

She would meet him after school, by the street that no one passed - the one that started directly from the Uchiha house with the old stone bench. And Sakura would make him remember her.

Sakura would force him to accept her back into his life one way or another.


	2. Exception

**note.**

Girls, be the man.

* * *

 **track 2.**

"I like you. Uchiha Sasuke, please go out with me."

Sasuke had never received such an intimidating confession before. Even the 'please' sounds out of place in her order-like offer.

Cornered in the back street that no one else but Naruto and the guys knew, his normal routine was rudely interrupted by a ( _short_ , he thought, _very short_ ) girl. She had jumped out of nowhere, intercepting his path. Matching him step for step. Left foot against his right, right foot in front of his left.

Though he was scrutinizing her outrageously bright hair, it was her eyes that caught his attention. "You look familiar."

"I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura. I sit behind you in class." Seething, burning at the tips of her ears. Matching the petal pink of her hair that he is studying.

 _The only pink haired girl I know is…_

"Didn't we used to visit the dojo together?"

Inside, Sakura is about to burst. How was he this _dense_? The only palliative leverage he held was the fact that he remembered her. "Yes. I attended lessons at Sarutobi-sensei's." She grit her teeth. Taming the growing spark of anger.

Haruno Sakura. The name was familiar now.

Of course it would be her. He would have recognized her colouring anywhere. "You used to be so annoying."

"Hey!" She shouted at his now-turned back as he began walking to band practice.

"Thanks. But I'm not interested." The words come out so easily. He's had enough practice over the years to recite them in his sleep.

From Sakura, there is no disbelief-veiled wailing that he associates with rejections, nor are there desperate curses hanging onto to him. And to be perfectly honest, Sasuke really isn't that shocked by her lack of reaction despite the time they have been apart.

When they were young, Sakura used to be an exception to every law, and every rule he had on how the world worked.

He had used to think girls were weak, and Sakura - with her thin arms and a severe lack of muscles - had punched both the usuratonkachi and him in the face (though it felt very much the equivalent of a spinning kick), causing unstoppable nosebleeds for the entirety of three days.

He had never been more embarrassed.

Seeing that she made no move to stop him, he continued walking past her.

"Fine!" Sakura called after his retreating figure. He faintly hears her trailing footsteps over the earphones he plugged in before she grabs his hand with extraordinary speed. "But Uchiha Sasuke. You probably like me too. You just don't know it yet. And if you really don't, you can learn to. We can at least be friends again. We have all the time in the world... You'll find that I'm actually a very likable person."

She had a way with people. Even people who had not a care in the world - people like him. Could bend them to do her bidding with the utmost lack of effort with her honeyed mezzo-soprano voice, and straight forward gaze that unsettled the weak-minded.

Sakura was an exception.

Her hand was warm as it covered his own, and her eyes shone under the flickering lamplights that just began to turn on in the evening mist. Under the early setting winter sun, he could only mirror her previous acceptance.

"Fine."

It seems like Sakura will always remain an exception.


	3. Believe

**note.**

Chapters 1 up to 4 uploaded in batch on Jan 1st as a New Years present.

Have a wonderful, wonderful 2016 everybody! I wish you all the best in love, studies, wealth and health.

* * *

 **track 3.**

"What are you studying so hard to be?"

It's been over a month since Sakura and Sasuke begun hanging out together; and it occurred to him that while Sakura seems to know everything about him, parts of the puzzle to her were still missing.

In the beginning, it had been an awkward relationship in which Sakura was the annoying existence that forced herself into his personal space. She demanded that he let her accompany him while he studied and ate lunch for a start; but as the weeks passed, he found that she was actually good company.

She could keep up to him in intellectual conversations (unlike a certain mutual friend) and the two of them were certainly more alike than he had originally thought.

They both took the same road to school, read the same paper, did the daily crosswords of said paper in pen, did their homework and assignments during the day to free up the evenings, and both studied at the back table by the window in the library. Sakura preferred the lighting, while Sasuke liked its privacy.

"Hmm. Me? A doctor." She mumbled. Presumably because they were in the library, but he's managed to pick up on her body language enough to tell that there was more to it.

Given her chatterbox tendencies, the tremendous control it takes for her to not expand her ideas would normally be giving her rapid jazz hands by now. Sakura has also never not grabbed onto the prospect of talking with him, no matter how trivial the subject.

 _Sakura doesn't think that she's good at acting does she?_

"The reason?"

"I wanna help people." Looking up from her book, she narrowed her eyes as a playful grin spread over her face. "Why are you suddenly so interested? Do you like me?"

"No." He looked away.

Throwing her head back with a mock sigh of defeat as she let the book drop down from her hands, she leaned towards him as her chair swung back from the momentum.

"And what do you want to be?"

"I'm taking over the police service from otou-san."

Sakura studied him as he did to her a moment's passing ago.

"I know that already. But what do _you_ want to be?"

"I'm not telling you." He snapped. As loudly as one could in the library.

"I promise I won't judge. No matter what. Pinky promise."

Sakura had folded her hands under her chin, but the lone pinky finger was held up for him. He looked at it and internally surrendered, knowing there was no way she was going to drop it now that she's caught on to a weakness of his.

"A singer."

Silently, she lets it sink in, giving him an expression that reeked of _'why are you wasting your intellect that way?'_ but she swallows it down, reminding herself that making music is hard. That those who make it big and become successful are also a genius in their own field.

The idol culture right now was at it's peak and she just couldn't picture Sasuke being controlled in an industry that enjoyed toying with people so blatantly.

Writing music, composing it on the other hand...

 _It suits you._

"Is that why you always go practice after school? So you can debut?"

"Yeah."

"I believe in you." After a moment's thought, she adds, "Sasuke-kun."


	4. Merry Men

**note.**

Going to Japan on the 3rd, if there's wifi in the hotel - I'll definitely update!

* * *

 **track 4.**

"The hell. What the actual hell. Sasuke... You brought a girl to band practice!"

Naruto and Sakura greeted each other excitedly as Kiba continued to make some not-so-subtle noises at Sasuke's direction.

"Why are you so surprised that he brought Sakura-chan over?"

"He's Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke! Are we even talking about the same guy here? He doesn't do girls! He's never accepted a single confession from _any_ girl. I thought he was definitely gay for you!" Kiba punched Naruto's arm. "Anyway, hey Sakura! Naruto's told me more about you than Sasuke ever has, welcome to Shinobi's band prac."

Sakura burst out laughing, as the air around Sasuke significantly darkened. Clenching his fist, he raised it to Kiba's eye level, grabbing his collar with the other hand.

"You're asking for it."

"Bring it," Kiba replied, readying his own fist. "Sas-gay."

"Break it up. We're wasting time." Neji called out from behind his keyboard. Tilting his head in the direction of the temporarily forgotten instruments.

While he tuned his guitar, Sasuke glanced quickly at Sakura. She seemed okay with the guys, just as the others accepted that she wouldn't be what they deemed _too much_. That was reassuring.

It was the first time they had really performed in front of any audience, and he could tell the other members were nervous too (hence, Kiba's over the top teasing), but he felt particularly pressured to put on a good performance for her.

Even though he normally didn't care for what others thought, for some reason, seeking Sakura's approval had become a common sentiment these days.

She had first asked to visit their sessions after what happened at the library, but even now, he still can't wrap his mind around how she managed to convince him to bring her to meet the guys. Strumming the first chord in response to the synth of Neji's keyboard, and beat of Kiba's drums and Shikamaru's bass, he decided that playing something now was probably more important than the reason anyway.

"I don't mind you listening, but you can't say a word. I don't really care whether you like it or not. No matter what, we're not changing it." Sasuke had warned Sakura beforehand.

They didn't mess around with music.

While they all seemed easygoing, none of them weren't serious about what they were doing, which was the initial reason they had bonded so well despite their difference in personalities. Having nodded her head in reply, he couldn't push down the momentary panic that threatened to crawl up his throat when she opened her mouth to say something as soon as the music ended.

"Why is Naruto sitting out with me?" She gestured at the blonde sitting in line with her. Tapping away on his phone, headphones on.

Shikamaru raised his brow at Sasuke, as if they had expected him to tell Sakura everything. And the nagging feeling in him grew again.

"He's our vocal. We haven't completed the lyrics for it yet. Only have the melody. It's the dead last's turn with the lyrics now," Sasuke pointed at the phone. "we can't get the feel right."

"Ah."

"What's the song about?"

Casually leaning over in comfortable familiarity to peer at the screen and letting her chin drop onto Naruto's shoulder to read what was written; Sasuke felt his fingers clench and knuckles turn white, gripping the fretboard while the steel strings imprinted their mark over his hands.

"Friends. Friends who feel more for each other than friends should."


	5. Promise

**note.**

I'm back! Japan was amazing and I love going back to it every time, we were quite lucky that we went while it was considerably warm (as it still is winter) as well.

Lots of love to everyone who is reading PTL (and leaving signed reviews!), I look forward to reading everybody's views on where the story may be going each time I update (and I applaud each of you that manages to guess what happens next).

* * *

 **track 5.**

 _The words remain unsaid  
_ _Our incomplete story,  
_ _ended without a beginning  
_ _We were never just friends_

 _Just say good bye, bye_

Naruto sang the song - _Promise_ , they named it - for the first time two weeks after they brought Sakura to the session. Sakura had cooed and clapped about how pretty the name sound when they initially performed it for her.

The lyrics only had two lines written in week one. 'Two shitty lines' were the words Neji had chosen to describe them, but the song was magically completed within three days in week two. Needless to say, the members were impressed by Naruto's unexpected surprise extreme growth as a lyricist.

Not one of the members doubted whether it was really Naruto that completed it. After all, why would you not take credit for your own work? It wasn't as if the song was subject to any controversial topic either.

Which is why Uchiha Sasuke found himself in such a dilemma when he saw a text from Naruto to Sakura containing ideas for lyrics still unwritten, asking for her to work with them - in what was supposed to be the group chat for Team 7's (their class assignment group) PowerPoint presentation.

Sakura, hadn't yet replied, or saw the message for that matter - if the unchecked status was anything to go by - but when she would check her phone, Sasuke was sure his own 'seen message' ticks would have appeared by then.

He wasn't as surprised as he ought to be, but the situation is still strange enough for him to lose sleep over. The only problem was the fact that he couldn't unravel _why_ he felt so uncomfortable. Ghost writers were not an anomaly when it came to music, but the way it was presented felt wrong.

Like he was an outsider to some weird connection Naruto and Sakura shared.

He was the one Naruto always confided in no matter how stupid the problem was. And he was the one that Sakura shared secrets with.

He rolled, the blankets folding neatly with him. He was the one she messaged when she arrived at school, they ate lunch together, she walked home with him. She didn't have many friends apart from his own. There wasn't anything they did apart - so when did she find the time to fit Naruto in?

At school, Sakura ever only looked at him. Never at anyone else.

That was what was bothering him.


	6. Nice

**note.**

SDL is currently on hold until the end of this month. The chapters are now much longer than before.

* * *

 **track 6.**

The next day, when the pair try to approach Sasuke and apologize for their trickery, he doesn't answer because he doesn't trust himself to be able to say something calmly without snapping at both of them.

He doesn't quite feel the anger, just something akin to betrayal.

Used.

By the two of them.

Like they just needed him as a plaster until they found something better.

Ignoring Sakura pleas for him to please 'look at her' and 'let her explain', he turns to Naruto and asks him to meet up in the roof. Wordlessly, he allows Naruto to trail behind him with a mixture of guilt and worry as he walks up.

"Look. Sasuke, we know what we did was wrong and we are so, so sorry. Sakura-chan's going to come to practice with me after school today and we're going to explain it to the others. Sakura-chan and I are going to fix everything. We won't drag you into it."

Sakura-chan this. Sakura-chan that. They were the new 'we' apparently.

Sasuke couldn't hear anything else.

 _Why should Sakura be the one who takes care of everything when Naruto was the origin of the problem?_

"If you were so desperate, you could have just asked me. You didn't need to drag Sakura in this."

"I did not 'drag Sakura in this'! She offered to help!"

"Because she's _nice,_ Naruto. Sakura is nice. She's not one to leave people alone if they need help."

Sasuke closed his eyes in resignation, sighing deeply as he re-arranged his own feelings of anger towards Naruto. Naruto and him always fought, but he was never as needlessly malicious as he was now. It was ill placed, the idiot might have done wrong, but he was projecting his own troubled feelings regarding Sakura onto Naruto.

Next to him, in the silence that reigned amongst them, as he realised that Sasuke was right, Naruto visibly slumped. Working the gears around in his head for a way to fix things in a way the two of them were both used to by now.

"I couldn't have asked you." He mumbled. "Your shit's way too angsty, the others would have been able to tell straight away. And Sakura's work is good. Real good, none of what we were writing would have come close to this. Our lyrics are too rough for this type of tune. The sound isn't right. We need her."

"Ah." Sasuke nodded. Naruto was right for once. Sakura did the job that none of them could - she wrote the song. And she did it better than any of them could.

"And I'm going to ask the others to let her work with us as well."

"No. Don't." The others were not going to be as accepting of Naruto's white lie. Not when they weren't as close to Sakura. "Keep it to the three of us. Do not tell anyone else."

Looking back up at the darker haired of the two, Naruto nodded stiffly. He just hoped Sasuke wouldn't be as rough about it with Sakura.


	7. Fools In Love

**note.**

Uploading this minutes away from boarding a plane to UK.

Enjoy?

* * *

 **track 7.**

Sakura let her hand drag down the side of her face and brushed through the knots that formed in her hair as she argued for Sasuke to leave her out of it.

She knew what she did was wrong, and she had most definitely not wanted to lie to Sasuke of all people, but watching Naruto struggle with lyrics that he just wasn't producing had been painful. But when she offered her help, it wasn't because she wanted to be apart of Shinobi and their music. She knew how much it meant to them. To Sasuke. He had gone out of his way to tell her. But because the situation the song described just felt so _real_ , it felt like her own song.

 _Silly girl. That's what all fools in love think._

So she pleaded for Sasuke to just leave her out of it even though she would have loved to be part of the magic they created in the dingy little practice room and afternoon karaoke sessions.

She did not want to intrude upon what Shinobi was for them, and she most certainly did not want to sing the song she wrote while thinking of the boy standing in front of her. But Sasuke only shot her down again. And if there was one person that is able get her to do anything and everything she doesn't want to, it's Uchiha Sasuke, and she was about to cave in.

"You wrote this. You're singing it with us. If your name is not going down as the lyricist, then you're going to be the feature in the title."

Sasuke wondered why he wanted Sakura to sing so desperately just as Naruto's plea for her to 'sing it with me' broke his reverie.

Uchiha Sasuke was not a greedy person. Selfish, yes. But not greedy. But with Sakura, he found himself becoming the embodiment of greed.

 _I want to sing it with Sakura._

Only he wouldn't be singing it with her. Naruto was their vocal. Naruto would be the one singing it with her.

So why was he still doing this?

"I can't sing, Sasuke-kun. Not like you guys."

"Fine. Then don't sing. We'll just find someone else."

"Wha-?"

"Sakura, you wrote a duet." She glanced up at him, confused. Making him have to explain. "There's no way Naruto can sing this alone." He tapped her in the middle of her forehead. "Not when it's so obvious that you wrote this with a girl's point of view in mind."


	8. Apologies

**note.**

I'm updating at least twice a month =]

* * *

 **track 8.**

"We're going to the club. You wanna come with?"

"Sorry, I'm going back to study tonight. My parents will kill me if I go over the curfew."

Shooting her a 'doesn't matter' gesture, Kiba shouted 'see ya tomorrow' as he and Neji headed out, having packed faster than any of the others in the room. The others swiftly follow as they had planned, picking up their respective instruments and heading out to leave only Sasuke and Sakura in the room.

Hearing Sakura shuffle behind him as she wordlessly waits for him to finish tidying up, Sasuke sighs. "I'm sorry." He says while his back still faces her. Turning around to see that her lips are smashed together and her cheeks puffed out while her brows are furrowed, he's _almost_ afraid that she might start crying until he repeats himself and she finally drags her lips into a small smile.

"There's nothing to forgive since I'm also at fault." Holding out a hand, Sasuke shakes it while rolling his eyes.

"At least you know it." Though Sakura fakes a flabbergasted look at Uchiha Sasuke's ability to form a joke, they both laugh it off.

The silence during their walks to school - even though he continued to pick her up on the way, and the silent lunch breaks they ate in had bothered the two of them more then either would let on.

They couldn't stay away from each other physically so they hadn't, but the awkwardness between them had manifested in their words.

For talkative Sakura, it felt like divine punishment. And for Sasuke, going about a silent Sakura was an unnecessary additional pain.

She had been his sanctuary against the sounds around them, a singular voice he had centered in on, so losing her on his radar had only caused a disturbance - noise and grain in his track.

She was an annoyance in his life now that he was so used to her.

So as to keep his life going smoothly, he would try to keep her within reach.


	9. Periorbital

**note.**

The plot's moving! I swear it is!

* * *

 **track 9.**

Walking back the alleyway they always took, there was a slight bounce to Sakura's walk that flowed from the her tip of her toes to the ends of her hair that made Sasuke want to share part of her happiness.

"You know why I let you off so easily?"

Sasuke stopped, feigning that he was deep in thought. "Because you love me?" He teased.

"No, you smart-ass." Scowling, the bounce was gone as it was replaced by what Sasuke would describe as big foot's stomping.

He smirked as he threw his arm around her in an exaggerated motion. "I do have a nice ass, don't I?"

"Stop! I'm trying to be serious!" Sakura wiggled out of his hold, punching his arm in attempt to get him to stop joking. Entwining her arm within his own when his chuckles finally subsided. "I could tell you still felt bad. You're dark circles looked even worse than normal." Raising a brow, refusing to let her reign with the knowledge that he had lost sleep since even before he confronted the lying duo, Sasuke only listened on blankly. "They were never this bad before."

Sasuke shrugged at her observation. His mother had told him the same thing repetitively. "They were dark originally."

"It's because of your liver. You need to take care of yourself. Do this," Removing her arm from his, she dragged her curled fingers from underneath the sockets of his eyes up to his temple while her other hand held his face firmly in place. "Every night before you sleep."

Under the dim lights of street lamps that made her green eyes glow and stained her pink hair in sunset shades, Sasuke let Sakura do whatever she wanted to his face while he stared down at her lips; and he wondered why he wanted so much to kiss her at that moment. But Sakura interrupted his thoughts by separating the two of them once she finished repeating the movement for his other eye.

Stopping at entrance to her door, Sakura turned around to make sure Sasuke was still there, only to meet his eyes staring at her. Smiling, she trotted back down the few steps she had climbed to link their arms again. "Let's walk around a bit first, take a detour. It's been a while since we properly hung out."

 _I don't want to go home._

"Do you want to come over to mine?"

It was exactly eight in the evening when he had said it. If the familiar buzz of Sakura's phone was anything to go by.

He had meant it as an invite between _friends_ , and he was sure Sakura viewed it as such as well, but it was enough to send his heart racing as the words left his mouth. The mere thought of bringing a girl home was something he did not want to indulge in, especially not when she took so long to reply.

Looking up to try and decipher his earlier gaze, Sakura tightened her hold around him as she tried to imprint his coffee vetiver scent on her mind.

"Okay."


	10. Innocence

**note.**

My updating game is strong this week! Short chapters, but the story's moving~

* * *

 **track 10.**

To say that Uchiha Mikoto was caught off guard when she saw a girl sitting in the living room was an understatement.

Elfin features, short stature and cherry blossom hair. The matriarch thought her son had captured a fairy, and brought it home to show off to his older brother. Who - _bless him_ , Mikoto thought - still had yet to bring home a girl.

She also muses that the two children still haven't noticed her presence.

A rare feat. Considering both her sons have opted to inherit their father's paranoid persona instead of her own trusting turn of mind.

Moving closer to the girl, green eyes curiously glance up to her, silently acknowledging. The loss of the girl's focus on him causes her son to finally realize she was there, and he stands up to greet her as aloofly as possible. Though a mother's instinct told her that he was perhaps just ever so slightly embarrassed.

Sensing from his mother's hand over her unabashedly loosely gaping mouth that he should _explain_ , Sasuke quickly inserted himself between the two. Prompting Sakura to stand and bow as he introduced her. "Okaa-san, this is Haruno Sakura. She's a classmate. We did the group presentation together with Naruto."

"You only had to tell me her name, Sasuke-kun. Sakura-chan could've told me about herself."

But of course, she knew that when Sasuke was nervous and felt the need to defend himself he tended to over elaborate.

No need to embarrass him in front of his pretty friend though.

Giggling, Sakura offered a hand. A little forward - she was, but to be able to break through his brick walls and become friends with her son, weren't they all a little? "We've met before, Mikoto-san! You may remember me from Sarutobi-sensei's dojo?"

 _Haruno Sakura-chan..._

It did ring a bell, and her voice was familiar. Not to mention, pink hair was hard to forget.

But the only memory she recalled had been a knee-height Sasuke complaining about 'how annoying' she was. It couldn't possibly-?

"You're the girl that gave Sasuke-chan his first nosebleed!"

Sasuke choked.

"Okaa-san!"


	11. Staccato

**note.**

Firing out chapters for the Valentine's weekend!

Since the last chapter was more on an outsider's view of their relationship, I'm inserting a little more romance here.

* * *

 **track 11.**

Lying on his bed, Sasuke took up as much space as possible. Keeping Sakura from being able to sit with him, and forcing her to occupy his black draughtsman. He had done it as a precaution in case his mother suddenly walked in on them both sitting on his bed and getting the wrong idea.

Or Sakura getting the wrong idea.

Flipping through the unlined moleskin sitting on Sasuke's desk, Sakura peered through the ink scratched pages. Drawn by the hands, written in with calloused fingers of the boy she admired.

 _Promise_.  


The song title is messily underlined. An unplanned mark against polished lean cuts and cursive fonts with sharp loops.

It was the only named track. All his songs nameless.

"Write me a song?"

The words leave her before she can take the words back, and she regrets it as soon as Sasuke snaps a 'no' and snatches the notebook out of her hand.

"Sakura... I won't write you a song." He shut the pages, holding it protectively by his side. "Don't ask me again."

Sakura hadn't meant it seriously. To take things too seriously when it came to Sasuke meant it would only cause her hurt. And she wasn't stupid enough to do that. To risk her heart unarmored against him.

Looking at him shuffling the book back onto the already overflowing shelf - a place it didn't seem to belong, she wondered just _why_ she had to say it.

It only proved that she had overestimated her control as well.

Because it had hurt. A dull ache she hadn't thought existed tightened in her chest.

She knew Sasuke hadn't meant for her to be hurt. That only made it worse, as if it was some sick sort of proof that he still didn't understand how much his opinion mattered to her.

Or that he simply didn't care for her as much as she did.

He must've noticed her silence, or her down cast eyes that looked anywhere but him, and he tilts her head back up. "Don't take it personally. I haven't ever written anyone a song. Specific people - people I know- have never been something I've felt obligated to write about."

"Ever? Not even your parents?" She plucks his hand from under her face, unconsciously tracing the pads of his thumbs. "I thought you were the filial one, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke can only shake his head at an angle, a smirk on his face as his expressions grows incredulous at how ridiculous she is.

"Ever."

They drop next to each other on his bed, and when Sakura shivers from the breeze of an opened window, he smooths the duvet over them. Earlier worries bygone.

He wants to know about her parents too, but from her earlier teasing and aversion to going home, he understands that their relationship may not be something she wants to share. With his own inclination to not always tell Sakura everything, he doesn't know if he even has the right to ask about something so personal.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't your songs have names?" She pauses, but Sasuke can't tell whether it's from fear of rejection again (curiously, Sakura seemed less inclined to have cared for his opinion when she first confessed; but now it seemed like he was no longer the sole person holding onto to the other's every word), or because she's debating whether he's a fan of the literature she disregards next. "And don't go pulling the 'what's in a name' bullshit on me."

"If the songs had a name, people would feel more inclined to interpret the music my way. I want my songs to be relatable to everyone. Each person having their own version of the song. But generic titles would cheapen them - so I'd rather leave them nameless."

Sakura leaned down, elbows propping her up. "Are you sure that's not just an excuse because you can't make up good names?"

"That too." He chuckled, poking her forehead, causing her to playfully hit back.

"And you, since we're on the topic of names - why do you attach 'kun' to my name only?"

 _He noticed it._

Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

"I dunno. I guess, for me, you've always just been Sasuke-kun."

Crescendo. Accelerando.

The staccato suffix had become her own version of a love song.


	12. Valentine

**note.**

Happy Valentine's! I love this chapter and I hope you will too~

(P.S. I've just realized this, but I type really long chapters on my phone, does anyone else do this?)

* * *

 **track 12.**

Valentine's.

It's the day that sends shivers down your spine, regardless of whether you have a partner.

The panicking of boys that forgot what February 14th stood for, the economy's desire to milk every last drop of profit out of the occasion, and the needless creation of a day where one is supposed to show love. He thanked the gods that the dreaded date landed on Sunday this year. Away from school and fangirls. Saving him from an overflowing locker filled with chocolates he wouldn't eat.

Uchiha Sasuke saw absolutely no pleasure in experiencing the buzz of the day, and no incentive for participating in the clown like behavior.

But the one girl whose opinions he happened to care for, a girl that was normally logical and level headed - for some unexplainable reason - happened to adore it.

He hated all things Valentine's. So he can't understand why stopping his eyes from searching for Sakura - on such a day, doing something that embodied everything he hated about the event - is so difficult. No matter how hard he tried focusing on the score directly in his line of vision, it was fruitless.

So he gave up and asked Neji to stop practice early because they should all get back before the girls found them (bless Neji and his own fangirl predicament), after all, it was -

Saint Valentine's Day.

Just the sound of it made giggles reverberate through her body.

To designate a day for love, to show even more love than you would on an everyday basis. To remind those around you that they were loved. That you cared for them. Valentine's was a day you could unabashedly show your love - without a care for the judgement of others. You could declare it to the world and others would only want to support you.

Sakura had walked to band practice with five yellow roses in her hand, wrapping them in red ribbon and finishing them with brown paper tags.

Yellow roses.

For friendship. For loyalty. For jealousy.

She thought that they were beautiful in their honesty and undiluted sentiments. These unofficial friend-zone flowers.

The blinding bright yellow washes over her in warm watercolour hues under the reflection of lights, and the black pinafore dress she wore highlights her natural colouring even more. Pink, green, yellow. Sasuke thinks that she may as well be a pastel walking traffic light. It should be a crime. But even then, she's stunning with the giddy smile on her face as she trims off thorns and ties a perfect bow.

Walking over to place his guitar back in its cover he scans over the scallop edged tags, contrasted by her blocky printed characters.

Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Shika, Sa-

 _Sakura_

This girl is crazy.

"You brought yourself flowers?"

" _A_ flower. Singular."

Establishing that she's going to be broken the whole day. Sasuke tries to figure out how smart people like Sakura are only smart in selective timeframes - how her knowledge failed her at certain times. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep.

But she only strolls pass him to hand the other addressees their yellow rose, neatly packaged and professionally identical barring the name tag.

Maybe the other members believed that the lack of a flower indicates that Sakura is still harbouring anger towards him, because they leave the scene as quickly as possible after thanking her; but Sakura doesn't seem to think that excluding Sasuke on her list of 'rose recipients' is anything strange as the two simply continue their normal routine of walking back. Close to each other, down the alleyway along the park and children's playground, past unlit lamp-posts.

"You're not gonna say anything?"

"No."

They exchange the same words they would say on any other day, and he sees her off at her place. There are no declarations of love accompanied by red blooms and no specially planned ambushes to leap into his arms.

The Valentine's day he dreaded has not arrived this year.

That annoyed Uchiha Sasuke.

The crumpled carpet as he removes his shoes, the empty house he arrives back to (his parents have gone out on a date for this stupid celebration), and the wintery draft that blows into his room all serve to bother him even more. Walking over to close the open window, he finds a small note behind the curtains, threatening to fly into the sky.

A familiar brown piece of almost nothing. Weighted down by a single dark chocolate truffle, partly covering blocky printed characters. Slipping the note into his notebook, it strikes him that maybe he can deal with this sad excuse of commercial ridiculousness as long as they were like this.

"Happy Valentine's, you idiot."


	13. Bad Mood

**note.**

I'm not in a very good mood.

* * *

 **track 13.**

 _Sakura-chan is not in a good mood._ Naruto thought, skittering a little closer to Sasuke's side of the lunch table.

"Sakura-chan is not in a good mood."

Both glanced at Sakura. Confused by her declaration.

"... What?"

"I said _I'm not in a good mood_." She leaned against the table, letting her body fall flat with gravity. Pushing aside their lunches and dropping her head in between her outstretched arms. "I'm breaking out all over my chin, I feel tired and sleepy, my back hurts and I'm so bloated I don't even feel like eating!"

Poking Sakura's arm with a chopstick - as if approaching a dangerous wild animal with a twig - Naruto ducked when Sakura swiped in his direction.

"Leave me alone!"

Looking between the Uchiha that only continued to eat his bento in small, well-proportioned bites, and his suffering female friend, Naruto quickly came to the conclusion that-

"Sakura-chan! You're pregnant with Sasuke's demon's spawn!"

"Urgh. I'm on my _period_." Looking over at Sasuke, she latched her arms onto him from across the table. "I was subtle, wasn't I Sasuke-kun? I tried to not make it awkward for you testosterone-filled creatures, didn't I Sasuke-kun?" He nodded, knowing that in such a situation, the only way to survival would be agreeing with whatever Sakura thought true. "Please tell Naruto to _leave me alone_."

Sighing, he flicked a stray piece of his now abandoned egg roll over Naruto's head. Missing his face barely.

"Naruto. Fetch."

But the blonde only continued to sit next to Sakura, hand looped around her puddled torso. "You're the whipped one _Sasuke-kun_." Head hung over his hand, like a cat as it groomed itself, Sasuke swore he saw whisper-like dimples on Naruto's face as he flashed a grin. " _You_ fetch."


	14. Connoisseur

**note.**

I've been updating every weekend lately~ Hopefully I can keep this up =]

I know the chapters of PTL don't seem too connected and everything is in snippets, but next chapter will be the start of a new arc. I want to finish PTL before July if possible (hence, the rapid updates).

* * *

 **track 14.**

Dropping his bag on her Sakura's desk, he leaned down to her eye level. "Come with me after you finish packing. We're going to celebrate."

It's a Friday, the class had just submitted their final essays for the semester, and the half term was hours away.

Most of the class were tagging on to the university students to head to the local club - The Valley of the End, the Valley for short, since they rarely carded. Naruto and the rest of the band were going with Neji, but neither Sakura and Sasuke were about to risk getting caught and had decided that the two of them would go somewhere else instead.

It had been a simple flip of a coin to see where they were going. The library was where Sakura was going to take the two, while 'a surprise' had been Sasuke's.

And settling both her feet on each step as they descended down the single bulb-lit staircase, Sakura was pleasantly surprised to find a small - but neat - underground karaoke. It had looked a little rugged and old fashioned on the outside, but that was exactly what she loved about it. Just as Sasuke expected.

Two high school students in their uniforms. Renting a room wouldn't normally be allowed by the other establishments, but Sasuke had made sure that owner wouldn't care much for them at this hour.

Sakura set out to turn on the microphones as soon as they entered the velvet walled room. Humming and hitting them to make sure they were working.

"Testing. Testing. One. Two. Three." Sasuke laughed at how immature she was being as he assessed her voice through the speakers.

"The mics are of scantily passable quality."

"I wish the others could hear you right now, you sound like some microphone connoisseur." Sakura spoke into the microphone, stepping on the sofa where the schoolbags hung as a makeshift stage. "I happen to like them." She flicked the head lightly to hear it static-laced echo. "It makes my voice husky, and I sound sexy."

In the limited space, the faux baroque coffee table occupied most of the room, and Sasuke was forced to sit in front of where Sakura stood on the L-shaped sofa. So as Sakura dipped low, crouching behind his back and hanging her arms around his neck for her last statement, he tries his best to not get dragged into her childish teasing, because he knows she only did it because she trusts him to not think too deeply into it. Brushing her hands off him, Sasuke let out an exasperated huff when he snatched a microphone out of her hand, parrying against the punch headed his way.

"Tch. You're not sexy at all."

After all, he was supposed to be the asshole that told Sakura he wasn't interested in her.

But the feeling of her hands on his shoulders, and arms around his neck, reaching for his chest while the fabric of her skirt raised ever so slightly when she bent down, enough for him to see the nude tights she wore under the black ones for extra warmth in the chilly weather...

Is there any normal guy that wouldn't feel something in this scenario?

Sasuke tried to cool his head, reminding himself that she doesn't deserve to be the subject of his lust. Not when she's done nothing but been a good friend.

But there was only the two of them in the dim room. They were already so close already, she's even visited his house. To reach out, wrap an arm around her, maybe slide it under her shirt slightly, and kiss her like he had wanted to under those streetlights every night it shone on her face when he walked her back...

It would be so _easy_ to -

"Let's sing the whole Lion King soundtrack!" He laughed. Sakura was flipping through the song menu excitedly as she knotted her hair like in Pantene commercials just to feel it unfurl under her fingertips.

She was unconsciously picking out the songs she knew were within his key without trying. Shimmering in some of her own picks now-and-then. Her eyes weren't focused on him at the moment, so she couldn't have seen the way he had looked at her, but that only made him feel worse. As if he were guilty of asking to taste of some forbidden fruit he had already refused.

They were friends. And he was thinking of such things while she sat next to him.


	15. Bunkasai

**note.**

The next few chapters are a little late. I've been very busy preparing for a moot (and I loathe speaking in front of strangers with a burning passion).

New arc starting this chapter! The _bunkasai_ -arc has already been all typed up and shall be updated on schedule =]

* * *

 **track 15.**

The sky clear of clouds and the air humid from the overnight bouts of rain. It was exactly the type of Monday that made teachers loathe raising their voices in class.

"Two votes for a class play. Six votes for a haunted house. Ten votes for a cosplay cafe." They glanced over at the male population of the class that refused to look up as they tallied the marks on the board. "So it's decided that we're doing a cafe for the Spring cultural festival. Is there anyone who would like to volunteer to be part of the student representative team for the class?"

Feeling the rush of air behind him as Sakura's hand shot up, Sasuke repressed the need to sigh. Being on the student representative team would definitely look good on her report - but it also meant longer hours of staying back at school to prepare for the bunkasai.

And that he would have to stay back.

Lifting his arm from the elbow onwards slightly higher than his shoulders, his hand dangling back in a relaxed manner; Sasuke hadn't expected Naruto's hand to raise besides him.

"Perfect." The teacher hastily scribbled their names into her record book. "Haruno Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke. You'll be our class's rep team. Don't let us down. I'm expecting the roles for the rest of the class to be sorted and ready to be announced by the end of the week."

Dragging Sasuke up to the roof during their break, Naruto leaned against the fence. Sakura had to pick up a phone call, so she wasn't able to join them.

"I'm glad you decided to join as well! I mean, I know I've made some jokes about how close you and Sakura-chan are - but honestly speaking, I think… I think I like Sakura-chan." Naruto hesitated slightly, trying to gauge the meaning behind Sasuke's blank expression at his confession. "You think you can help me become closer to her? She's been making loads of phone calls lately, and I'm worried that there's someone Sakura-chan already likes. Since the two of you are such good friends, you probably know more about her than anyone."

Sasuke paused as he turned to face Naruto. Wondering if he really was serious, that his own feelings hadn't been discovered. That it wasn't all a well thought out ploy to get him to tell Naruto about what was going on between him and Sakura.

"Yeah. I know more about her than anyone."

"Thanks, I really owe you one. I don't know what I'd do without you. Girls are so hard to understand. Sakura-chan and I are pretty close, but I'm not sure she feels the same way. You'd tell me if you knew anything right?"

"I'll try."


	16. Between Girls

**note.**

Sending love to everyone that left a review!

* * *

 **track 16.**

"You little minx! How can you do this to your best friend? You promised to call everyday and this is what I get? You only call me every other day!"

Holding her phone a little less close to her ears in fear for damage of her ear drums, Sakura placed a hand over the receiver to reply.

"Ino-pig, stop overreacting. I message you everyday."

"But I'm _so_ lonely over here and the training is killing me."

"You're the one that wanted to become famous." Sakura paused when the other end of the line went silent. "Ino-pig, they're not being too tough on you are they? I mean, you're young, you're beautiful - loads of other companies would gladly take you on -"

"Nah, don't worry. I'm strong. Enough about me, what's going on with you? You still meeting with that hot guy you told me about?"

"Sasuke-kun and I-"

"Sasuke- _kun_? Forehead! What did this Ino-sama tell you about suffixes? You can't just throw them around like that. Guys will think you're easy! And what do easy women mean to them? Huh? Nothing!" Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino was overreacting again.

"As I was saying - before I was interrupted by some animal's snorting and oinking - Sasuke-kun and I aren't together. We're only friends."

"Friends my ass. What kind of guy friend invites the other over to meet their mother?"

"He didn't know she would see us."

"Right. At night. Eight in the evening. Where else would his mother have been?"

"Ino-pig. We are not talking about this."

"Fine. Fine. But don't say the great Ino-sama hasn't warned you for your own good. What I'd do to meet them and see for myself whether he really is hot enough for you to be using suffixes with -"

"Actually, you wanna come by? The Spring cultural festival is the week after the next, you can come over for the weekend if you want -"

"That weekend's a no-go. Sorry, Forehead! I've got an interview to go to."

"It's fine, no worries. I just feel bad for you, missing out on all this."

"I don't need you to worry about me. I'm the one that should worry about you. A pretty single girl, all by herself in that dangerous den of wolves -"

"Ino-pig!"


	17. Uniforms

**note.**

Is anyone watching Descendants of the Sun? Dress uniforms are my fantasy as well. X'D

* * *

 **track 17.**

Sakura absently tapped the back of her pen against her notepad while Sasuke spun his own around. They were a bit early and Naruto still had yet to show up to their proposed meeting.

"Do you guys have any ideas on what type of cosplay cafe we should do? Class-B next door is doing a cross-dress cafe, so we shouldn't clash with them." Sasuke noticed that her other hand was playing with her hair again.

"I don't know. I don't really mind anything."

"I thought guys had all these fantasies. That's why the boys worked so hard to vote for a cosplay cafe."

"Every guy has a different one." Sasuke stopped spinning his pen when he felt Sakura straighten up beside him, tapping it against his laptop case instead. "We should wait for the usuratonkachi. His input will be be more useful for this."

Evidently, she doesn't seem to have listened to the rest of what he said after that.

"Does that mean you have cosplay fantasies as well?" She laughed, flinging her pen at him. Sasuke easily caught it, but was still caught off guard by the unexpected questioning.

"Every guy has one. They're just clothes at the end of the day. It's normal to know what you prefer. Don't you have one too?"

Turning to her, his face supported against his hand, Sakura noticed how long his lower lashes were as the setting sun cast a shadow on his face.

"I. Um. I guess - uniforms? As long as it looks smart, I'm not really picky." She blushed when Sasuke's eyes fell on her, hiding her face in between her arms as she burrowed into the desk. She wasn't ashamed of saying it and she knew many others felt the same way, but telling Sasuke her own preference just seemed so strange. "What's yours then?"

The sound of the door hitting the rim as it slid open interrupted his answer.

"You guys are so early, I thought we were meeting at quarter to." Sakura saw Naruto nudge Sasuke, taking the seat beside her so that she was in between the two boys. "What are you two talking about?"

He had a lazily hidden grin on his face and looked suspiciously keen on the meeting, something he would normally grab any chance to skip.

 _I guess they both must have already discussed their preferences for the cosplay cafe during break then?_


	18. One Night

**note.**

Picture of Sakura in the phone-booth scene is posted on my instagram: bubblegumshavedice

* * *

 **track 18.**

"Sakura-chan, I'll walk you home when you finish." Pleasantly surprised by how enthusiastic Naruto was about working on the cultural festival, she was about to say 'sure' until she realised that he would find out that she was heading over to Sasuke's for tea by Mikoto's invitation.

As much as she trusted Naruto, she also knew that he was unlikely to be able to keep a secret - and she really would much rather keep it in between Sasuke and her in comparison to announcing it to all his fangirls.

He was wearing his black jacket and picking his backpack out of the lockers while she continued to sort through the budgeting information. Sasuke had gone to pick up drinks for the three of them.

"It's okay. You go back first. I'm a big girl, I'll be fine by myself. There's just some stuff I have to take care of before I leave. You live the other way! I shouldn't bother you."

Walking back to her to move the desks apart, separating them back into their assigned space, Naruto sat facing the back of the chair while peeking over to see what she was writing.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you back? The bastard told me that you have to walk by the park to go back and the lights are a bit faulty there."

"Really, I've been doing this since the start of the year - no worries. Thank-you though." Standing to push him towards the door, they were blocked by the tallest of the trio heading in.

"You leaving?" Sasuke handed Naruto his drink.

"Yeah. I was going to walk Sakura-chan back, but she rejected my offer, so I'm heading back first." Taking a sip from his juice whilst swinging his bag over one shoulder, he waved goodbye. "I'll see you two bookworms tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye."

Sitting on the seat Naruto left out, Sasuke waited for Sakura to finish numbering and sorting out the papers. Then sun had just about set and their figures were the only things that still managed to set a long shadow at this late hour. Maybe Naruto was right in saying Sakura should head home.

"If I knew Naruto offered to walk you home I wouldn't have waited." Sakura glanced up and shot him a glare before continuing on her work.

"If I knew you'd be such an ass and forget that Mikoto-san invited me over for tea, I would've accepted."

"You're still coming over? It's not exactly tea time anymore. You'd be coming over for dinner."

"Is the invitation no longer open then?"

"It is still open." And Mikoto had repeatedly drilled it into his head just how much she wanted Sakura over - enough for him to know that she was always welcome. If his mother had her way, Sakura would be eating all three meals with them everyday.

Stretching her hands out in a 'banzai' motion and muttering to herself how glad she was to be able to freeload of him, Sakura finished up the work, slipping the papers into her schoolbag that sat neatly at the leg of her chair.

Walking out of the building, Sakura sniffed the air, aware of its petrichor scent and holding back a Mean Girls reference. "I think it's gonna rain."

"Don't jinx it now. I haven't brought an umbrella."

"It's okay." She laughed and Sasuke half expected her to take out a folding umbrella. "I haven't either. We can just run through the rain like in those melodramas Mikoto-san likes to watch."

Dripping wet clothes, frizzy hair and water logged makeup didn't sound to attractive on paper. But for some reason, the dramas make it so romantic and picturesque, running through the storming rain under a single coat.

"Just so you know, my blazer isn't coming off if it does rain."

And true enough, as the rain poured down over them, soaking through their white shirts, Sasuke never took it off, only holding her close inside his coat as they huddled together under the schoolbags. It wasn't the beautiful slow motion, orchestral music moment it would be on television; but Sakura still felt his heart's beat behind her, the warmth of his arms around her, and the soft breaths that panted out by the nape of her neck - opposite her ponytail.

Trapping themselves inside a telephone booth to temporarily dry off, Sakura stared at the club across the street. Well lit and booming strong under the torrential rain. People were still heading in, ready to momentarily lose themselves, but here the two of them were locking themselves in, stripping out of their coats and wringing out the evidence of weather.

Sasuke must've noticed her staring, because he asks her whether she's ever been at the club.

"No. I'm not interested."

"Not even a bit? Neji could easily get us in."

He was looking anywhere but her and she knew that her uniform shirt must be see-through. Her red ribbon was doing a good job of covering the slight dip in between her breasts, but the soft lace of her bra was definitely peeking through the front and she could only be thankful that he hasn't mentioned it.

Taking Sakura's blazer out of her hands and draping his own over her body, satisfied as he noted that it indeed covered her wholly - Sasuke finally looked at her when he spoke.

"Let's go together the night we graduate. We can shout until our voices go raw and each buy one another a single drink. One night of craziness before we have to focus again."

"One night?"

"One night."


	19. Umbrella

**note.**

Please don't ask questions in unsigned reviews! I won't be able to reply =[

The beginning chapter is supposed to be a companion of the chapter where Mikoto met Sakura for the first time - after all, they say married couples become more alike as time goes on.

* * *

 **track 19.**

Through the newspaper he is holding, Fugaku successfully maintained his composure when he saw his younger son lead an similarly drenched girl into their living room. His wife was preparing dinner still, and his older son had just returned earlier - albeit, with an umbrella. To his knowledge, neither of his sons had ever brought home a girl for a meal. And according to his dear wife, even before that, Sakura was the first girl Sasuke had introduced to her.

"Tou-san, you're home."

"Hn. Your brother is upstairs. I see you've brought a friend." He nodded in Sakura's direction.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you Fugaku-san. Sasuke and Mikoto-san speak well of you." She bowed, the pink hair dry at its roots, but dyed a deep magenta at the ends by the weather.

"Do they now? I'm surprised they don't complain too much about me. I find that neither seem to have any trouble complaining about my supposed quirks to my face."

He folded the paper on the table and stood to meet the duo. Fugaku could tell that she was quite obviously wearing his son's blazer and there was a sense of irrelevant pride present when he knew he raised his son well enough to take care of his classmate (whom, Mikoto claimed, Sasuke seems to have favourable feelings for); but he was also well aware that if the state of his son's white shirt was anything to go by, Sakura may not be too comfortable at the dining table unless see-through and clinging was the new modest.

Abandoning the living room in lieu for the kitchen, Fugaku knocked at the rim of the open door twice. "Mikoto, we've a guest at the door." Placing a hand at his wife's waist, tangling it with the straps of her apron to lead her out, it surprised him to find that his son had already fetched a towel from the nearest bathroom (Sasuke's own navy one, he muses) and dropped it over her head while Sakura tried to wrap the towel around Sasuke instead - failing to do when Sasuke used his height against her favour.

Sasuke's father was in a bit of a brown study moment.

But how strange it was to find his son taking care of a girl.

Ever since his two sons had been born, they had been spoiled by the general female population for as long as he could remember. Either because of the sharp intellect they inherited from him or their regal appearances from their mother. But it was a rare moment to see them care for a girl. He could tell why his wife had so excitedly mentioned this girl, a 'pink fairy' by her description, to him over the phone those nights ago when Sasuke first brought her over. His dear wife had not lost her touch through retirement when it came to examining people; it did seem as if his son was completely captured by the girl's every action and enamoured by her animated expressions.

For his part, Sasuke is more than embarrassed to be standing next to Sakura at the door, dripping water over their carpet. He hadn't expected his entire family to be present the one night Sakura decided to come over for dinner. Nor did he expect the downpour that would cause his parents, _and_ his older brother to see them in such a deplorable state.

"Sakura-chan! You're soaked!" Mikoto rushed to use the towel Sasuke left on Sakura to dry her hair before wrapping it around her body. She then led her towards the master bedroom and hurried to fetch some dry clothes for the girl.

"Kaa-san, your son is right here. Equally soaked." Sasuke shouted after the duo that was leaving a trail of wet footprints up the staircase.

"Don't be a big baby, kaa-san doesn't need to get you clothes. Go get them yourself." Itachi appeared instead of his mother.

"Nii-san, you're back as well." Sasuke nodded to acknowledge him, though he wanted to sigh at the thought that to come down his brother must have already passed by their mother and Sakura.

"You didn't have an umbrella with you." It was more of a statement than a question, and Sasuke couldn't stop the familiar warmth that was touching his ears - something that would continue to become even more of a common occurrence tonight.

"You don't have the state the obvious." He muttered. Heading up to change into a drier affair at his brother's prompting, Sasuke stopped at the base when he remembered something. "Nii-san, are you free the weekend after the next?"

"I should be." He paused, as if picturing his normally tightly packed schedule in his head. "Why? You want to head for the shooting range? It's been a while."

"No. The bunkasai is coming up. You missed your last one right? You can come by." Itachi smiled at that. His little brother was trying to make it seem as if it was all for him when he knew that Sasuke just wanted him to show up so that he could show off his work as a committee member to him.

After a moments thought, Sasuke also added that Sakura would be there. "We're in the class committee together." As if that was reason enough for him to bring her over to meet their parents and eat dinner with them.

"Just text me the place and time. I'll be there." He promised.


	20. Cheongsams

**note.**

It's chapter 20 already!

As always, please R&R (flames are welcome too) - it means a lot to me =] they are my fuel for writing.

* * *

 **track 20.**

Dinner is a simple, homely affair. A single bowl of rice, miso soup, sunomono, grilled fish and nikujaga.

None of the dishes were hard to make, but to Sakura who is used to instant food and microwave heat-ups, it was the heartiest meal she had eaten in a while. Noticing that she was eating well, Mikoto had then extended her offer for Sakura to come over for dinner whenever she wanted, to the embarrassment of both Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura - as she noticed that she must've been inhaling her food. And Sasuke - as Itachi shot him a pointed look before nodding towards Sakura's direction. He was only safe from further awkwardness as Sakura didn't seem to have seen it.

"Sasuke-chan told me that you guys are in the bunkasai committee together. You're not working too hard are you? It's already so late." By now she should really be used to it, she really should. But Sakura couldn't help the familiar giddy feeling that bubbled in her chest start up again each time she heard Sasuke's mother call him with the suffix.

"No, surprisingly, it's actually not. I'm actually quite excited and working with Sasuke-kun and Naruto is such a relief, Sasuke-kun is really reliable and even though Naruto is a bit of a trouble maker -" Fugaku coughed to hold back his own opinion of the boy. "He does have some good ideas. You should come over to the cafe if you have time."

"Isn't a cafe a bit too simple for the cultural festival?" Mikoto asked. "I remember we used to have butler and maid cafes or animal themes and stuff. Is that too 'out-there' now? Am I getting old? Is that no longer how it works?" She looked to her husband, worry evident on her face.

"Kaa-san. It's a cosplay cafe. Basically the same thing as what you and tou-san had."

Sasuke rolled his eyes when he felt Sakura try to kick him under the table. Dodging it successfully. She had wanted to surprise them on the day!

"Have you decided what theme you're going for?" Itachi asked, picking up a piece of cabbage from the nikujaga.

"Not yet." Sakura answered. A mischievous smile settling in as she told Mikoto her predicament. "We all have our own little romance right? I told Sasuke that I would've _loved_ it to be uniforms - any type really -" She pointedly glanced at Itachi, still in his uniform. "But when I asked him what he would like, he never told me."

"Oh?" Itachi joined in. Not letting go of an easy chance to tease his brother. "I had always thought you were fond of cheongs -"

"Aniki. Have some meat." Sasuke placed a bit of the sparingly used beef onto his brother's plate, well aware that he wasn't fond of the ingredient.

"Really? Cheongsams?" Sakura pretended to be focused on de-boning the piece of fish on her plate. "I had always thought Sasuke-kun to be more of a kimono type of guy."

"Sakura. That's -"

"Oh no, it cheongsams. He was really into Street Fighter when we were younger." Itachi pointed out. "Though I suppose, any type traditional dress would still be favourable."

By now, Fugaku's sole intent was to finish his meal before choking because he had to hold back on yet another chuckle as he saw the look on his younger son's face. On the other hand, Mikoto was very much in her element, adoring Sakura's amicable ability to capture her whole family's attention.

"Sasuke-chan, don't you think Sakura-chan would look stunning in a red cheongsam? It would go so well with her complexion."

While his first reaction would have been to answer 'No, Kaa-san. Your dear Sakura-chan's hair is pink'; what came out as he pictured her in a crimson cheongsam, the slits separated at the thigh, figure-hugging silken material brushing the floor ever so slightly was instead:

"Hn."

Sakura giggled as she saw how red his ears burned. Eyes squinting in laughter. "Thank-you, Sasuke-kun. I'll be sure to leave a slot open in the class votes for traditional dress then."


	21. Eyes On You

**note.**

Accidentally deleted this chapter.

Epic failure and lots of sadness - this re-written version isn't something I'm 100 percent happy with, but some parts I do like more... (wish I could magically merge the new and old version...) =[

* * *

 **track 21.**

Laying across Sasuke's thigh as a makeshift pillow and exclaiming of how full her stomach is, Sakura snuggled into his torso, hands digging faintly into his bundled shirt, while her legs tangled themselves atop his navy sheets in a semi-fetal position. The rain outside is waning and the tree has finally stopped tapping against his window. He doesn't feel coldness where she lays and the magenta locks have faded to pink once again.

Sakura smells like his mother's cooking and the family's lavender-jasmine detergent; and sitting with his back against the wall with the girl he's become too close to, it's the most comforting moment he's had after the long day at school followed by torrential downpour.

She is unashamedly staring at him, and in attempt to make her drop her gaze, he stares back.

Taking in her wind kissed cheeks, water faded eyeliner and blotchy lip tint. All evidence of the time they spent together earlier.

Only to notice it wasn't exactly his face that her gaze was upon.

"You missed a spot." She tapped the underside of his chin. "Right here." Fingers brushing against the hair growth.

As someone who spoke through his actions, he should be unfazed by Sakura's actions, but her boldness continues to surprise him each time. It was as if she never hesitated to initiate any physical connection between them. Sakura was someone that liked to communicate through words, but around Sasuke it was as if she converged to him. Adopted a more active role.

He appreciated this trait of Sakura, how she didn't feel the need to act shy or weak. This straightforwardness of her's. But it hadn't occurred to the Uchiha how often they would touch until the rooftop conversation with Naruto. Now every action screamed for attention.

They touched so casually. He couldn't begin to fathom how it looked to outsiders of their relationship. To his parents. To Naruto. It was also unsettling to know that she may be like this with everybody.

"You know, for a girl that supposedly likes me, you sure don't act like it." He grabbed the hand to place it back by her side. "How would you feel if I suddenly told you that you missed a spot on your legs?"

Scandalous. Sakura's jaw dropped. How was it even a comparison? He was lucky she noticed that his ears burnt red with what she assumed to be embarrassment at having been caught in his failure to perform a clean shave.

"You _did_ reject my confession." Sakura reminded him. Turning as to face the closed door when she felt her arm go numb. She was about to sit up for a more comfortable position when she felt Sasuke's hand steady the back of her neck, fingers weaving through her hair to support her stance. Enjoying the lulling rhythm as she felt the pulse of his thumb tremble down her spine, Sakura steadied her breathing to sink in deeper whilst she peered out the window to appreciate the speckles of light reflected by the dwindling rain. "Sasuke-kun..."

"Hmm."

"There's a saying. _You don't know that you get wet from drizzle_. I'm actually casting a spell on you right now." She mumbled into his thigh, voice soft, hands curled against her chest. "Using the near exposure effect on you."

And it was working.

When he rejected her, he had meant it. He genuinely was not interested until Sakura decided to storm into his life with sunset pastels.

This girl was wasted on him. She really was. Here he was. _Interested_. When his best friend literally confessed that he _liked_ the girl just days ago.

"Sakura." At the call of her name, Sakura turned to look back up at him, still in a dazed state. "If someone confessed to you now, would you accept them?"

Taking in the way his Adam's apple bobbed with each syllable, gaze lingering at the razor edge of his dark hair. How it would lightly fall at the dip of his chin. She traced her way up his jawline before shaking her head. "No."

"Why?" He rasped.

Sakura glanced briefly at the lush, dark lower lashes she was so jealous of before settling her gaze on Sasuke's eyes. Dark almost-black, with a blue hued rim. "Obviously because I already have my eyes on somebody."

And she saw herself reflected back.


	22. Yokai

**note.**

To fully understand this chapter:

Sakura was depicted as Orihime whereas Sasuke was Hikoboushi in the official set of Tanabata cards released. And Susanoo's appearance in the series is based on the tengu.

Don't know if anyone has noticed, but I've also started naming my chapters! Hopefully it'll make it a bit easier to find previous chapters you'd like to re-read anything that way =]

* * *

 **track 22.**

To Sakura's disappointment, uniforms nor traditional dress were chosen. Instead, Naruto's recommendation of hosting a cafe with a folklore theme had been picked out of the hat in the form of a twisted yellow post-it note. To be perfectly honest, she could only be grateful that they weren't dressing up as animals. Sometimes she wondered just how lucky someone could get when she looked at Naruto. He always seemed to get his way with when things were up to chance, if he were to enter the lottery - he'd probably clear out the jackpot.

Preparations took the form of of everyone in the class deciding their characters through a nominations system and having to prepare their own costumes, while the menu was up to the three of them to draft up. To Sakura's delight, since the class was willing to spend a fair bit more because it was their last year in high school, the generous budget allowed them the freedom of attempting a slightly more luxurious menu.

"I want caramel macchiatos! We can then use a coffee foam machine to draw different patterns on them."

"Noted."

"We could make omurice! If we used normal rice inside the omelette, but wrapped cherry tomatoes inside inside of mixing in the ketchup, when you cut in - it would look like it's bleeding!"

"Noted." Sasuke continued scribbling, writing 'omurice - blood' on the class notebook.

Naruto and Sakura were having a blast deciding the menu, and despite Sasuke's supposed boredom, both could tell that he was excited for the coming weekend as well.

Taking the opportunity that Sakura left when she went to get drinks for the team, Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke. "So, do you know if she has someone she likes?" He spun his pen around before proceeding to colour in the corner of the page currently open.

"She already has her eyes on someone." Sasuke shut the book to keep Naruto from filling the edge with black, knowing that it would bother Sakura's almost obsessive compulsive tendencies.

"Is it the guy she's been talking to on the phone?"

"No, that's her friend from back in middle school. It's a girl."

"Hmm..." Naruto held the pen between his nose and upper lip since its previous activity became forbidden. "Then maybe it's me? I should just confess during the festival dance." He scratched the back of his head, absorbed in his daydream of confessing during the round dance around the bonfire, fireworks blooming atop of them. "Sakura-chan only hangs out with us and the band, so she doesn't really know a lot of guys..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as if to say 'really?', and Naruto laughed, obviously having been joking.

"But seriously, I didn't know Sakura-chan had girl friends as well. She's always hanging around the guys." He paused, remembering the reason. "Can't blame her though, the other girls don't really like her." _That_ was news to Sasuke. He had forgotten how frighteningly perceptive Naruto could be when it came to other people; he just never seemed to see it when it came to those close around him. "Most of the girls are just jealous that she's close to us."

 _Jealous?_ He had thought that she just preferred to not associate with their childish schemes and focus on her studies.

"You don't realise how popular we are do you?" Naruto laughed. "Well, me more than you though."

Sasuke hit the back of Naruto's head as he saw him about the fall off the chair, bringing the blond back to his senses when the footsteps along the corridor crescendoed. "Hey!"

Holding up a roll of paper in one and three cans of coffee in the other, Sakura excitedly trotted back to her seat between the boys. "I just got the character list from sensei's office. Don't you want to know what your characters are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." She said as Naruto demonstrated a mock salute.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Kitsune." Sakura pretended to draw whiskers along the dimples of his face. Tilting her head to the left to study her work after messing up Naruto's hair, making a note to bring in some hair gel on the day.

"How many tails though?" He grinned, flashing canine teeth. Hoping to be the most powerful of the category. "'Cause there'll be nine if it isn't specified."

"Uchiha Sasuke." She paused, waiting for Sasuke's own salute. Of which, he grudgingly performed as he came to the conclusion that they would be there all day if he didn't.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Tengu." Handing the role to Sasuke, Sakura then waited for her own name to be called out. "Ooh, you're so lucky you get such a cool one! I bet the girls just wanted to see how you'd look in wings." Naruto shot Sasuke a look at that, as if it proved his earlier point on girls.

Sasuke didn't bother calling out her name though."Orihime."

Sakura blinked. Not believing. "That's not a yokai though."

"We're _not_ doing a yokai theme! There was even someone that got the Hotu-puku and another had the Loch Ness Monster! " Naruto argued, crossing his arms to defend his theme as the one who had originally recommended it. "Orihime is also a being from our traditional folklore. I thought _you_ were the smart one Sakura-chan." He ruffled her hair, taking revenge for earlier.

"Fine. Fine. I lose." She laughed, adopting a more feminine tone, she clasped her hands over her lap after pushing the drink his way. "Here's your coffee, Naruto-sama."


	23. Wafuku

**note.**

A BIG welcome to everybody that just joined the PTL family (yes, you guys are now all part of this family), we're almost at 50 favs!

I especially want to thank ILoveSxS, ArizGlzHdz, ohsoblue, and sasusakulovesarada for their consistent support and reviews. I love it when people leave signed reviews because it means I can reply =] I'll work hard to bring you guys new chapters as soon as possible!

* * *

 **track 23.**

"Welcome! What would you like to have?" Sakura pulled out another tanzaku from the emerald obi of her stylised yukata that she improvised into a pocket, using the coloured strips of paper as a notepad. "I highly recommend the feather caramel macchiatos made by our tengu barista."

Sasuke glared at Sakura. Through the wire-supported floating gold veil, swinging pink opal sleeves, green satin ribbons and all. He knew that she meant it in the nicest way possible, and that she enjoyed the coffee he made for her before the cafe had opened. However, giving him extra work wasn't warranted. Readying the machine for another round of coffee and foam as she called out the order, he only hoped for their break to arrive promptly.

Scanning the classroom, he noticed that the crowd of fangirls that had previously gathered in the room (hence, causing congestion in the cue) had finally cleared. So perhaps moving him to the food preparation section instead of keeping him as a waiter was a wise choice on Sakura's part.

A quick glance at the clock offered some consolation when they realised the next batch of classmates would be taking over.

"You guys both came in wafuku!" Naruto accused, spotting them through the crowd as he arrived with the tag teaming group. "I would have come in with mine if you two told me beforehand."

Both could only stare blankly at him.

Despite what he said, neither were sure that he really would have changed his costume if they had told him their outfit plans.

Naruto had decided to forego a top, opting to show off his physique in spiralling black marks with strokes of flame surrounding it. Choosing to don only a pair of matching orange tracksuit bottoms with nine - rather large, and indeed, very eye catching - tails attached to him; he looked very much like the fox he was meant to be when finished off with marker whiskers.

Sasuke rolled his eyes behind the ha-uchiwa he held when he saw Naruto abandon his black and orange track jumper, grinning in the customers' direction.

"Sakura-chan! You look so pretty as Orihime!"

Twirling to show off the milky way sheen of her fabric, she laughed at the compliment. "And you look very handsome as well Naruto," Manoeuvring herself through the mass of clothes lain behind the counter where they stood to swap over, Sakura motioned for him to do a full three sixty for her. "As if you just popped out of those anime pin-up posters."

"Trust you do have the most revealing costume in class, usuratonkachi. You're not even the one who was assigned to be a succubus." Sakura winced at the mention of the succubus, feeling bad for the poor boy that was assigned the character. Likely due to a dare by his friends. He was sure to stand out in the photo booth later on.

"And what are you supposed to be? A Victoria's Secret chicken?" Naruto gestured at his black feathered wings before flapping his hands in a flying motion while staring at Sasuke's hair.

Attempting to stop the boys from bickering, Sakura scrunched her hand through some gel and worked it through Naruto's hair as he bent down to accommodate the height difference. Sasuke then handed her a paper towel from the cooking area to clean the excess while she fixed the stray feathers on his wings. "You two have such big costumes I can't stand in between or behind you two!" Sweeping her creased skirt, she clutched onto Sasuke's arm to steady herself on her sandals. Getting ready to leave and explore the rest of the festival.

Brushing the phone that sat in his pocket absently, Sasuke removed Sakura's hand around his arm. Pushing her in Naruto's direction.

"I can't leave just yet. The others still haven't been able to draw the feather pattern on the coffee. I don't trust them enough to leave them alone." He picked up Naruto's jacket and threw it back at the blonde. "You and Sakura go. I'll take over your shift and join you guys in time for the bonfire."

* * *

Tanzaku (短冊) = fancy word for coloured paper strips XD We hang them up on Qixi/Tanabata after writing down our prayers on them!

Yukata (浴衣) = summer kimono (a lot less fabric and less formal)

Wafuku (和服) = japanese traditional dress

Ha-uchiwa (羽団扇) = feather fan


	24. Glue

**note.**

Bunkasai-arc is almost at its end! I would also like to thank Rainbow Sparkles and koolkidSwaggy whose reviews have really encouraged me to write lately, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

Remember to R&R for updates =]

* * *

 **track 24.**

Naruto had confessed to her on the spur of the moment.

In his mind, he had planned it all out. He would bring her to the empty classroom he found early that morning, one that faced the field where the fireworks could be seen. Sasuke would watch it with them, and then make an excuse to leave. It would be the two of them under the romantic smokescreen of bygone fireworks under the stars by the bonfire. Naruto would take her hand in his, maybe bend slightly to her eye level, and then he would ask her to go out with him.

But nothing went according to plan. They made it to the room and that was it. Nothing went according to plan.

"I'm sorry Naruto." She bowed. "But I've already got someone I like." Jewelled hair ornaments falling out one by one, Sakura didn't move to pick them up. And even though Naruto wanted very much to run his fingers through his own hair and maybe scratch the back of his head at this moment, the hardened gel in the blond strands kept him from moving.

Releasing a loud sigh, he leaned against the door of the classroom; the one that would have been perfect for them - all three of them - to watch the fireworks from.

"Is it Sasuke?" He asked. Almost fearful of the answer. Until she gave him an ultimatum, he could still go on blindly. He had a nagging feeling of how Sakura felt about Sasuke, and how the bastard felt about Sakura. But a confirmation would make it _real_.

Receiving no answer from the girl, he asked again. "Is it the bastard?"

She nodded.

Sakura truly doesn't think what Naruto feels for her is anymore than an infatuation, but the thought of being the one doing the rejecting - when she's so used to being on the other end - only hurts more because she knows what its like.

"You'll find someone much better than me." She promised. Hugging him, not willing to look him in the face. Because he was a good friend. Her best friend next to Ino. "Someone who'll like you for who you are and understand you more than anyone. She'll probably love you a millions times more than you love her."

What Naruto needed wasn't her, they were too alike. He needed someone that could mellow him out, be his equal, while balancing him.

"That's nice of you to say Sakura-chan." He hugged her back, satisfied by the surprised gasp she let out when he squeezed, happy he caught her off guard. "But you really don't need to worry. You're still my best friend. _Maybe_ along with the bastard. But you get to be number one."

He held out a pinky which she hooked onto by reflex before even hearing him out, as he scratched the back of his head through a chuckle, brushing out the spikes and rubbing away the traces of crystallized polymers.

"Sakura-chan, do me a favour. Promise me that you'll at least give the next person that confesses to you a chance. Accept them."


	25. Crepuscular

**note.**

No appearance from Sasuke last time because he gets his own chapter!

I've had to re-upload this a few times because for some reason the text part didn't want to stay centered! (I then realize I did something stupid in the html and now it's finally been fixed XD)

* * *

 **track 25.**

Sasuke looked at the text he received from Itachi informing him that his older brother wouldn't make it to the festival. From the nature of the short text, he can tell that whatever reason Itachi had to not show up - it probably had to do with work. As always.

'Sorry, something came up at work. I'll make it up to you. Promise.'

It has become such a regular occurrence that he can't even bring himself to be disappointed anymore. Sasuke had just hoped that he could have at least called. When he had invited Itachi to the bunkasai, he had meant it as a way to give him a break, a temporary calm and a single day's break to the high profile gang case his older brother had spent the last year on. As his younger brother, he didn't know how to help him otherwise. Unlike their father, he didn't have the clearance, nor the experience to help in terms of work - but he was doing everything within his power for him.

"Onii-san, are you Hikoboshi being carried by magpies?" A small child pointed at his vest. Pigtailed, knee height, and around six, she tugged at his wide trousers, interrupting his thinking. Sasuke recognized the family as the last batch of customers Sakura had guided in before she left with the dead-last. Her mother (at least, the woman he presumed to be her mother) had mumbled out an apology before ushering the girl back to her seat away from the improvised kitchen and proceeded to scold the girl, but noticeably out of worry.

Did he look as if he had come in as a pair with Sakura? Was this how Sakura and he looked to children?

No wonder Naruto had appeared to be particularly bothered when they met in the morning, physically standing between them at each given chance. It seemed that he had really begun to become desensitized to the whole situation. It was understandable that Sakura would't notice, but he should have clearly set a boundary between them.

Leaving the cafe to the other students now that his incentive to stay was no longer arriving, he walked down the back staircase reserved for the students in a search for his friends who were probably getting themselves in trouble without some sensible influence from him. The light wasn't on though the sun had just about completely set and though it was supposed to be reserved for students, many of the others much preferred taking the public hallways to mingle with potential students and friends and family.

Ripping off the raven feathered wings from his robe, he had just reached the second floor when he saw something flash around the bend of stairs. Something he happened to have the ability to recognise from a mile away.

Under the lack of light and being backlit, if it wasn't for Sakura's pink hair and pearlescent pink yukata, he wouldn't have been able to see her; and he was sure she hadn't noticed him as well. With his own attire consisting of only midnight shades, he likely merged with their surroundings.

She was changing out of her geta sandals, her feet swollen and red along the front toes. In her clumsiness, she had tumbled to the floor while changing one and was sitting on the floor instead of the stairs to swap the other sandal for sneakers. Sasuke wondered how the child would see her now? Orihime in her state of lost grace. Yukata scandalously hitched to her knees and hair a bird's nest.

At the sound of the crowd cheering, Sakura stepped up to walk towards the windows to face to field, hands dangling over the side, finger-hooked sandals swinging dangerously.

He could only stare wordlessly. She was completely out of his reach. Probably changing into more comfortable shoes to meet Naruto by the bonfire.

As the fireworks bloomed behind her, Sasuke decided that, illuminated by the skies. She was unworldly.

Walking back up the stairs, footsteps muted by the schoolyard ignitions, he made his way towards the exit of the school through crowds of parents with their children, hopeful that he could get out before the dance crowd begun to swarm.

He didn't know that none of them would actually made it to the bonfire.


	26. Bastard

**note.**

And the bunkasai-arc comes to a close with 11 chapters. A big welcome to everyone that has just joined the PTL family as well, I love hearing back from you guys and the reviews from the recent chapters have been too kind!

I won't be able to update as frequently I have for the coming week since I'll be terribly busy and jet-lag (I'm going back to Hong Kong for Easter holidays!), so apologies in advance ='[

Two more arcs before the end - are you guys ready for this?

* * *

 **track 26.**

Naruto kicked a can on the street out of the way. Out of everyone that he could have met on the way out of school it had to be the one person he least wanted to see at the moment.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

He had left early - before the bonfire - so that he wouldn't have to bump into Sakura and Sasuke. He had expected Sasuke to be with her while he caught up on his shift, and naturally attend the bonfire and eat out with the rest of the class. Naruto did not think that the person he would be walking to Ichiraku with would instead be the Uchiha.

"What's it to you dead last? You look like you just got rejected or something." He said it nonchalantly. As if it didn't matter to him one bit. After all, if Naruto was here with him instead of Sakura, he obviously wasn't doing his bonfire confession.

This only fuelled Naruto's irritation. He stopped in his tracks before releasing a sigh. What else should he have expected from Sasuke?

"I did. I confessed, and got rejected." This time, the darker haired of the two stopped. Clenching his fists and opening them again slowly. He stood still, aware that by now Naruto likely knew of how he felt towards Sakura.

"You already -"

"Yeah." But Naruto wouldn't tell him that he also asked Sakura to accept whoever confessed to her next, or that he knew that the person she liked was the bastard.

"And she -" How exactly did one finish ' _and she rejected you_ ' without being a shit friend?

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." He continued walking when he heard Naruto's footsteps catching up.

"For what? Sakura rejecting me? Or for not telling me that she liked you? Because it's fine." Sasuke could only pretend to not notice the lack of the suffix or how dejected the normally bright blond sound.

"Both. And it's not fine." He lifted the curtain of the ramen stand.

 _I'm sorry for thinking you weren't serious about her._

"It's okay. I'll forgive you on one condition." Taking a seat next to Sasuke, Naruto placed his order of three extra large servings without looking at the menu.

"I expect you to pay for my ramen." Naruto didn't mention that he also expected Sasuke to properly go after Sakura now that he bowed out.


	27. Eulerian

**note.**

In Hong Kong right now so updates will be a bit slower for the rest of this month~

I am overwhelmed with the amazing support I've received from all of you and will try to reply to all your reviews soon. It's great to see so many new members to the PTL family!

Chapter title is a reference to the famous Eulerian Trial problem.

* * *

 **track 27.**

They were sitting in the band practice room again.

Oto Entertainment had just announced that they were going to hold a nationwide competition-style audition and the band were debating whether they should take the chance. The prize was a contract. The promise of debuting under a big company. It wasn't long until they had exams, and it would be held right after the finals.

It was a big risk. And they would have to balance their time between practice and studies.

It shouldn't even be a choice, and yet it was. A way to achieve their dreams were right in front of them. In reach. Yet, the consequences of taking such a chance didn't allow for much failure. Sasuke knew he was lucky that he had his family to fall back on, the Uchiha name. But Naruto didn't. Not like the others.

In the silence, Naruto finally snapped, especially when he saw how the others were looking over at him. It wasn't pity in their eyes, but an understanding. He was never good at studying, and even if he put all his time into studies only, he would only enter a mediocre university and enter a mediocre company. Living a mediocre life. And that wasn't what he wanted.

"Why aren't you guys saying anything? Say something! Say that you want to enter!"

Seeing that the quieter members of the band were choosing to not reply, Kiba spoke up. "Naruto- it's not that simple." And they all knew.

"We're not going to risk it like that." Sasuke added. Well aware that they all knew what 'it' referred to. "There will be plenty of chances in the future."

"But there won't be. And you know it." Shikamaru sobered.

"I'll take account for whatever happens to me. And if all goes horribly wrong, I will simply make you guys feed me until I save enough funds to open a ramen stand and pay you all back. In instalments. We shouldn't have to give up before we've even tried. Forget about the prize contract. You're all scaredy-cats. Don't you want to know how far we could go? Am I the only one who actually believes in us?"

Belief.

Such an abstract term. To ability to accept things blindly. Without the need for proof. Only an idiot would believe like Naruto could. They tried to not be ashamed at how little trust they had in Naruto.

"Naruto. As the leader of Shinobi, you will all respect my decision. What I say will be the last word. None of us are going to be your fund." If they were to be idiots. They would leave no regrets. Neji's eyes reflected no hesitation. "We'll enter. And we will win."

Celebration wasn't on the schedule as Sakura walked in, laptop in hand.

"I know how much you all love me. I mean it's so not like you all forgot about White's Day or something." Each word dripping with sarcasm, she was content to see that she was awarded by embarrassed looks on at least half the band's faces, while Neji and Sasuke schooled theirs to a cool disinterest. "Anyway, think of this as an extended present and try to not to cry of happiness when I tell you guys what I just did."

Kiba eyed the laptop suspiciously as she swivelled the device around to face them. Her face lit by both the screen and by excitement.

"I entered you guys in the Oto Ent. competition so you can all debut together and skip the trainee process!"

A candid photo of them taken by Sakura was uploaded onto the main page of Oto Entertainment's website. By visuals alone, they were already winning in the votes. Likely to pass the preliminaries because of a single picture.

She had no doubt they would pass. No doubt they would win.

 _'I believe in you.'_ He remembered. From the way she had looked him straight in the eye, to the way her tone lifted at the 'e' syllable in _'Sasuke-kun.'_

Believe.

It was the one thing an idiot could do better than a genius. An idiot like Naruto. And an idiot like Sakura.


	28. Soft & Gentle

**note.**

When making chiffon cakes, the beaten egg whites are key to the best texture, you can't under-beat or over-whip!

Naruto is the biggest SasuSaku fanboy in my opinion. I've received such amazing feedback lately, and I'm really glad to tell you guys that I'll be back to my frequent updates soon. Nether-less, please enjoy this short chap.

* * *

 **track 28.**

Sasuke was once again reminded by the fact that Sakura was truly impressive by anyone's standard during a cooking class.

"I said lightly beat the egg white, not to make butter." Flipping the bowl Sakura handed to him upside down, Sasuke deadpanned when the ingredients refused to budge.

His perfectionist side kicking in as he saw the unusable state of the eggs, he snatched the bowl from Sakura's hands to finish the job himself. It was the third egg that she had managed to over-beat, a rare feat on its own without the use of the whisk. Not that he was surprised that her inhumane strength applied to whipping by hand as well. But he refused to waste another.

One would think that Sakura would be good at cooking, it being so similar to laboratory experiments - but no. Neither Naruto nor Sakura could cook anything that required more than three minutes. Limiting them to cup ramen and microwave meals. Which resulted in him making the majority of the chiffon cake.

"I'm sorry!"

"Didn't your mother ever force you to help her out in the kitchen?" He asked, remembering clearly the way his own would grab any chance she could to force him to cook for her. Walking him through each step in her handwritten recipes.

"Kaa-san rarely cooks." She replied weakly.

 _And she wouldn't have taught me how anyway._

Noticing the way Sasuke was staring at her rare quietness, she changed the subject to express a needless worry. "I'm going to fail Home Econs!"

"You can come over for help if you want." Sasuke continued to fold the egg white into the batter, giving up on examining her. Focusing on their cake as he pretended to not see the cheeky grin on Naruto's face. Watching them like they were the new couple he shipped in whatever drama he was currently streaming. He glared back at the freeloading blond, hoping it would get him to come back to their group's table to work instead of stealing food from others.

"Huh? You'll teach me Sasuke-kun?"

She was positively glowing at the suggestion of Sasuke teaching her how to _bake_ of all things.

It almost made him guilty to proclaim otherwise. "No. Okaa-san will." Which made sense. The Uchiha matriarch adored baking. Adored her sons. And adored Sakura. Even without prior warning, Sasuke was convinced that Mikoto would be more than willing to teach (to show off to) Sakura. His mother almost liked Sakura as much as he-

Sasuke's eye's followed Sakura's hand as it inched closed, wiping off the stray dot of cream that had found itself on his cheek, before she licked the white smear tentatively off her fingers.

"I'll be intruding after school then."


	29. One-Sided

**note.**

Sakura's family is slightly OC, however I've actually taken inspiration from their Road to Ninja counterparts.

Please take in account that this chapter is largely written from Sakura's point of view even though this is third person. To fully understand all the nuances, as Kakashi says: one must look underneath the underneath.

On another note. Don't ask for spoilers or info on what happens in the future chapters of this fic. You won't get a reply.

* * *

 **track 29.**

It's the fourth time in the week that Sakura returns home late. The familiar buzz of her phone tells her that its already eleven. She's been frequenting Sasuke's after school for so long it's become a regular occurrence. However, she doesn't expect to find her parents waiting by the door this particular night. Arms crossed, a gate to their home as she pushes her shoes off.

"Where have you been?"

"At Sasuke-kun's."

"The Uchiha's?" If her parents don't approve of Sasuke's family. They don't show it. What they do show, however, is their usual look of disappointment towards her. By now, she's too used to it to be affected.

"By the way..." She struggled on how to approach the topic that Mikoto had excitedly told her about earlier. "The school trip is coming up and-"

"You're not going." Her father finished before she could even start.

Ever the peacemaker at home, her mother tried to mitigate the decision. Well aware that Sakura had never asked for much from them. "Otou-san, she only didn't score well on one test. Just let her go."

"One test too much. Everything begins at one. Soon she'll be failing all her subjects. She's been spending so much time with those friends of her's that she's neglecting her studies."

Ah. There it was. Sakura knew where the conversation was leading again. Of course, it was never her fault for below excellent grades. There was always going to be a bad influence around her, always something to blame. She was their star daughter who could do no wrong. Perfect in every way. So there definitely had to be something else they could blame.

"I'm sorry. I'll work hard, it's just because I've been stressed out due to Home Economics. I'm not very good at cooking." Scanning the look of concern on her parent's face, now with knowledge that there was potentially going to be another area in which she may be failing, she quickly added that it was reason she stayed at Sasuke's. She was lucky that this was the first time they've actually caught her.

Her mother nodded in understanding, but her father... "As if the boys can cook. Don't make excuses just to laze off."

"I meant that-"

"Don't talk back at us. We're only looking out for you. Do you know how lucky you are to be going to such a good school and receive such outstanding education for a shot to get into university? You know how much it means to your mother and me. You won't make it to med school at your current rate."

 _I know._ Sakura wanted to say. _I know._ _You mention it at every opportunity you get. Every time I give you an opening. At every moment when I am my weakest._

"You know your mother never even the chance to go to university, that's how lucky you are. You said you wanted to come back to Fire for high school, and we let you because they consistently ranked well. But if you disappoint us like this just because of those boys, we're not letting you go on a school trip of all things." He spat out 'school trip', as if it were some cursed word, and the mere taste of it in his mouth made his want to puke.

"Now is not the time to be focusing on boys. Once you get to university, you'll have lots of chances to have fun. Catch up on dating and all that." Her mother gently chided.

Guiding her into the dining room, they sat at the table, expecting her to take the seat she was so rarely acquainted with. "I'm not saying you shouldn't have friends." Her mother began. "But you need to choose them wisely. Perhaps Uchiha Sasuke is fine. But you don't have to be so close to Ino and Naruto, they're not going to benefit your future. _Wooden doors face wooden doors, and bamboo fences face bamboo fences._ "

She wanted to shout that they were wrong about Sasuke, that he wanted to become a singer too. Tell them that they were just like the rest of the kids at school that judged Sasuke because of his upbringing. But her parents would never understand. They never did. Sakura knew that they did mean the best. And she kept on reminding herself of that as hot tears began to stream down her face, increasing only with each word they said.

Their approach was so _wrong_. She didn't understand how they didn't see how much stress she was under. Because of them. And she hated that she had to make excuses so that she could blame anything, and anyone but them.

It made her so similar to her parents.

With this new found knowledge, she turned once again for the door. Her dad stood to. Stopping atop the ledge right before the dent of the single step that she stood under. "Where are you going? Haruno Sakura, You stay right here. I haven't finished talking to you."

Snatching only the scarf that dangled swiftly into her grasp, she waived the coat that was lain near her mother. Mikoto had wrapped it snuggly around her neck right before she left their place and it still had remnants of the Uchiha's lavender jasmine scent.

She wondered when she started to smell of another family's detergent more than her own.

"I'm going to see Sasuke-kun. Who you _approve_ of."

"Not at this time of the night." She could faintly hear out the worried gasp of her mother under her dad's demanding voice. "You stand right there this second-"

At the familiar slam of the door. Sakura never heard what they said next.


	30. Older Brother

**note.**

Slight reference to the time where Sakura totally pwned Naruto and Sasuke in training in this chapter. Itachi is seriously the dream older brother (and brother-in-law).

Also, on another note - please don't expect replies if you leave a guest review. There **_isn't_** a reply option. So please don't complain on another review, saying stuff like 'you haven't replied'; you're putting me in a very awkward situation X'D

* * *

 **track 30.**

Sakura was about to knock on the mahogany door of the Uchiha residence when Itachi walked out. Instinctively, she hid her swollen face under pink hair. But not before he caught a glimpse of the tears. She usually felt sub-par in terms of looks when around the fair skinned and dark haired family, but it was even worse when she compared herself to Sasuke's older brother. With his glossy mane and aristocratic bone structure, she felt even smaller next to him in her current state of ruined mascara and puffy eyes.

The two of them had never talked to each other privately - without the presence of either Mikoto or Sasuke - but she found that there was something comforting about Sasuke's older brother. A certain reassurance about him that made her feel as if everything would be okay. Even if he did make her feel like a very unattractive human being.

"Can you climb trees?" He said. Calmly. Nonchalantly. As if asking about the weather.

"Huh?"

"Can you climb trees?" Itachi repeated. Looking up at the tree outside his younger brother's room. They both knew it annoyed Sasuke to no end as it knocked on his window whenever the wind was strong.

"I'm so good, I might as well be walking up them with my feet flat." She joked, hoping to lighten the mood and distract him from her post-crying face, well aware that he had seen it. Both Itachi and Sasuke, averted their gaze when aware that they've seen something they shouldn't. She learnt that when she was soaked in the rain.

He readjusted the scarf around her, tightening it just as Mikoto had - overlapping the left layer over the right - before leading her to the base of the trunk. "Climb up to Sasuke's room. Otou-san is home, if anyone calls to find you he won't hesitate to say you're here."

"How did you know?" She hadn't told anyone. Not even Sasuke.

"An older brother's intuition." Itachi didn't reveal anything, but Sasuke had discussed it briefly with him. Asking him for advice on the girl. His younger brother had expressed worry over the fact that a friend's relationship with her parents were faltering - but he could guess the rest. "You should hurry up. I'll be leaving now."

"Itachi nii-san." She called out after him. Her voice was strong through its thin timbre. Trying out the foreign name she never had the luck to use before. "Thank-you."

"You're always welcome, Sakura."


	31. Cinderella

**note.**

For those who - as always - are absolute stars and leave behind constructive criticisms, words of encouragement, and flames for genuine reasons that you can't stand...

I seriously love all of you.

Please keep the reviews coming for more updates =]

* * *

 **track 31.**

Someone knocking on his window like he was some feudal princess was not what Uchiha Sasuke considered a normal occurrence at ten to midnight.

Seeing that it was his classmate behind the window was another story.

"What are you doing!" He said in hushed tones. Sakura had never attempted to enter his room through the window before.

Not that any other person has.

She only continued knocking, motions hurried as she couldn't hear what he said. Pointing at the lock in between knocks to make him open the damn piece of glass. Unlocking the window in haste, Sasuke caught Sakura right before she was about to fall; the two of them toppling into his room. Resulting in a loud thump that resounded through the house from the top floor.

"Sasuke?" Fugaku said from below, his voice traveling up the stairs. An enquiry as to what had caused the ruckus.

Glancing at the mist layered floor outside the bathroom opposite his room, Sasuke answered. "I slid." That seemed to be believable, as his father didn't question further, and only told him to be careful. The sound of the television took over as the primary source of sound in the house once again.

It wasn't until he said so that she realized Sasuke's still damp hair likely meant he had just emerged from the bath. Wearing loose trousers and a navy shirt that dipped into a v-neck; he did look as if he was getting ready for bed.

He also looked very handsome with his normally wild raven spikes gently tamed, a thin layer of mist settled over his skin; not that it was something she needed to be reminded of.

Helping her up, Sasuke led her to his chair. Settling her down before closing the door and taking a seat on his bed.

"Tell me what's wrong." He ordered. The tears have already receded, but the redness of her eyes and nose give her away. He didn't guarantee that he would be able to help, but Sasuke knew that by bottling up her emotions, Sakura would hurt even more.

"I fought with otou-san." _Again._

"About what?"

Thousands of words ran through her head as she tried to pick out the single one that best described the source of her problem.

 _You. Naruto. Ino. School. Everything._

She looked down at her hands, stretching them, testing to see if they really were her's. Sakura never had the bravery to do this before. Always accepting whatever her father said and locking herself in her room. It felt almost like someone had taken over her body.

 _I've changed_. She felt the heat of Sasuke's concerned gaze on her and smelt the familiar lavender-jasmine, fresh on his nightclothes. _I've become stronger. Because of my friends._

"Me." She sat closer to him, wheeling herself over. "Will you listen to me whine and complain?"

"Yeah." He would listen to anything as long as it wasn't her crying. She knew that there was little he could say 'no' to as long as it concerned her.

Their knees touched as she perched her feet on the legs of the seat and Sakura lowered her head onto his chest.

"Can I stay the night?"

"Stay."

It's a Friday night.


	32. Illegal Move

**note.**

Didn't want to post anything on April Fools, so I waited a bit to post this.

We've recently got past the 20K word mark as well as 100 story alerts (which is phenomenal for an unknown author like me)! Thank-you so much to all of you! (I LOVE YOU!)

I've also opened a fanfiction instagram: ' **bubblegumshavedice** ' ... and Tumblr: ' **fille-etrangere** ' (but I must warn you that there will be a load of reblogs on other fandom-related things)

As always, reviews/alerts/favourites make me write and I absolutely love hearing feedback from you guys! How did the chapter make you feel? What did you like/not like about the writing? Can you successfully guess what happens next?

* * *

 **track 32.**

A mop of pink hair tickling his nose woke him.

It was a mild day, nothing special about the weather, but the sun hadn't completely risen. Normally, this was the type of morning he would have slept in on.

"Did you sleep well?" Sakura asked, facing the wall instead of him. He didn't expect her to be awake already. Sasuke had thought that she would be to type to get out of bed straight away after waking up. He stretched out bent knees as Sakura mirrored the action.

"You didn't let me sleep."

And it was true. After venting, Sakura had calmed down, and she easily fell asleep by his side as he sung her to sleep when she asked for a lullaby. Covered under the same blanket. She had been too tired after her tears. If his parents found it strange that he was singing without his guitar last night, neither commented on it; inwardly, he thought they were probably happy for a more relaxed tune for once.

Problem was, he had been left in the position of having to decide whether it was alright to actually fall asleep next to her, or if he should have fetched a spare blanket to sleep on the wooden floor. In the end, he hadn't risked waking Sakura (who by then, was used to the warmth), or making his mother suspicious as to why he needed another blanket. His family may be fond of Sakura, but he isn't sure how they will react to her sleeping over.

As much as it flattered him to know that he was the person she first thought to see when hurt; it annoyed Sasuke how trusting she was. To fall asleep so soundly on a guy's bed. Rolling herself in a fetal position, and even being comfortable enough to release light snores, while he was forced to sleep with his body straight and rigid (though this posture had relaxed overnight) in fear of touching her.

Sakura either had no idea how a boy's mind worked, how attractive she was, or no longer thought about him as a person of the opposite gender. What was most worrying was that there was a high chance of all three being true.

"Don't go around telling people that. They'll think we had hot, wild sex and ask me for details." She joked, a habit she developed when nervous. Though she had no qualms over sleeping in the same bed, she felt just as awkward waking up as he did. A small relief to Sasuke.

Sakura had woke up only a little earlier, and had froze when she felt herself bump into Sasuke. Her pulse beating by her ears like flapping wings, echoing against the pillow whilst she waited for him to wake. Only to find him still asleep.

She had craved the warmth he was radiating behind her in the brisk morning, however, she didn't know how he would react to her burrowing herself against him. Sasuke was such a private person, and she had already intruded so much upon his personal space. Controlling her own reflexes, she had tried to force herself to lean as much into the wall as possible, digging her head within his pillow and burrowing into blankets for warmth until he woke.

"Sakura, for a girl that just spent the night at a guys place; you're surprisingly calm."

In the awkwardness, neither looked at each other in fear that they were blushing.

"You haven't given me a reason not to be."

"Right." He pushed himself up, his arms alongside his sunken body, muscles still unready to be used.

She was still in her school uniform. Albeit, the fabric rumpled. And her hair bed ridden. But apart from her shoes abandoned at the window sill, the knee highs slumped at their side; Sakura was fully dressed. However, he could also see the marks of his presence on her. The pillow's imprint on her cheek matched the embossing of his pillowcase, she smelt ( _gods, help him_ ) like his own shampoo, and the creasing on her skirt had more than likely been caused by his own weight.

"I know you act all tough and macho, but you're actually really kind, Sasuke-kun. At least, You've always been gentle towards me."

"I guess I am." He looked away.

Kind. Gentle. Those were the words she had used to describe him without knowing anything.

She didn't know how much it scared him to see her plague his dreams. How many nights has he taken advantage of her feelings in his fantasies? To make her look like this next to him in the mornings? For her to be so trusting towards him. To call him kind and gentle. As much self control as he had. He was a man.

Sakura laughed at his response, not having seen the expression on his face. "Be a little more modest."

Last night, Sasuke had been so focused on simply keeping her company, adamant on making her happier - that he hadn't taken into account how difficult it would be to see her like this once they woke.

How could Sakura make him feel powerless in front of her even when she had sleep in her eyes? Within months, she has made him a yes-man out of him with only a few words. Stolen whatever pride he had in his self control, and broken through his disinterest in girls with lunch breaks, study sessions and band practices.

He wanted her.

Sasuke knew that he had been attracted to her back at the karaoke. Under the dim lights. But how did it not occur to him how he wanted to see her on weekends? Seeing her in his room on a Saturday morning. Waking up next to her. It ignited a new greed in him.

He wanted everything.


	33. Checkmate

**note.**

If **track 32** was a prelude - this chapter is the turning point you've all been waiting for; and will likely be the longest chapter of this story.

Not sure if anybody read my last note, but I've opened an Instagram account dedicated to art for my stories and general SasuSaku fangirling, and would love to get your feedback over there! It's: **bubblegumshavedice**

I also have a safety deposit box for all my fics (just in case, since I do write some R/M rated stuff), where I reblog a bunch load of different fandoms (SasuSaku, NaruHina, Gajevy, Gerza, etc.), and that one is on tumblr under the name: ** fille-etrangere**

Next update will be the start of a new arc =]

* * *

 **track 33.**

Very much equal parts embarrassed and proud at herself for being able to see this rare side of Sasuke, Sakura wasn't entirely sure how she felt. The mask he normally wore around her still hasn't completely formed in the mist of morning and he seemed to be more open with her, his motions a little more lazed and reactions less armoured.

It rendered him weaker - a little more human - and she found that she loved this side of him. He seemed attainable for once. Like she actually had a chance of reaching him.

At the same time, it worried her that she might not get to see this part of Sasuke again. She had come to him in a moment of weakness, and she knew that as a friend, he had offered his solace. For her to think only of her one sided feelings towards him and to use his kindness as a way to make him like her wasn't fair. On neither of their parts. She didn't want his pity nor was she sure Sasuke was would be willing to spoil her this way if he knew what she was feeling.

 _I can show you the world~_

Feeling Sakura stare at him, equally open mouthed in the paralleled amazement. He wasn't sure what he would have done if her phone hadn't played its jingle.

Sasuke studied her from the top of her pastel pink hair down to the socks she was pulling up, the bend of her neck as her captured her phone between her ear and shoulder, and the crinkle of her nose as she heard something she didn't agree with.

He had been absent minded. Sucked into her little game. They're close. In fact, they're really close. And Sakura is good company.

But he didn't like her that way.

He didn't. He couldn't.

It was a simple problem of lust that he would be free of, and her unburdened with - within a day or two, now that he was aware of the problem. They have been in a few too many situations wherein he had seen a little too much and he should be able to control himself.

There was no way Uchiha Sasuke was falling for Haruno Sakura.

He may know about her face palming tendencies, that stupid habit of her's where she knotted her hair like in Pantene commercials just to watch it unfurl, the nude tights she wore under the sheer black ones for extra warmth, her 'secret recipe' of adding extra miso paste into instant ramen, the scaly little writer's bump she didn't care for on her right hand, how she skid her fingers along his skin before they linked arms, the way her green eyes glowed under yellow lights and pink hair would become dyed by the sunset, the bounce in her walk when she's happy, the way her lips mashed together and cheeks puffed when she didn't want to cry, gods forbid - the little things to watch out for when she was on her period, like how she broke out over her chin and-

Sasuke stopped. When had being with her become so natural?

One thought was paramount. Over the months, he had somehow become so accustomed to her, so fearful of hurting her, that such a simple explanation escaped him. Through her quiet acceptance, and the allowances she has made for all his weakness, their friendship had unknowingly developed into something more. He had fallen for the girl he had rejected.

 _I like Sakura._

Turning off her phone, she pushed it deep into her skirt pocket. "Kaa-san said that she convinced tou-san to let me go to the school trip." _With you guys_ was the part she refrained from mentioning. Sakura had told him the majority of the problems between her and her parents; but had left out the parts that concerned Sasuke as to not make him worry. "But that I have to go home to apologize. As well as promise to do well on my studies." She sighed, getting ready for some early morning tree climbing.

"Does she know you're here?" He absently asked.

"I told her I slept over at Ino's." Her mother had too much pride to call the Yamanaka's just to ask whether her runaway daughter was with them. She wouldn't check. Sakura glanced over to see his blanked face, waving her hand over his face in window wiper motions. "Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

 _I like Sakura._

Sasuke looked through her waving fingers. At her face. Memorising the gentle spikes of gold that struck through the eau de Nil of her eyes in starburst shapes. The type he could write songs dedicated to. He wanted her to be the first thing he saw in the morning and last thing he tasted at night.

He was okay. He just really liked Haruno Sakura. It would be even more than that, he thinks. Maybe even-

 _Love._

"Yeah." He repeated. Staring at her. Trying to decipher out how it all worked.

It wasn't that he didn't believe in love, nor did he think he wasn't ever going to feel that way for someone. Not when his mother spun him the tales of her childhood love story so often. He just... hadn't expected it. Not at this age. The girls at school had threw such words around so easily, it hadn't occurred that he would be able to experience something like this. With someone like Sakura.

Sasuke had always thought love would hit a man like thunder. Take aim and strike down. That one day, you'd be loitering about on the street, bored to death, and then you'd see that person walk by, and you'd know instantly that your life would changed forever, that your heart would belong to them. Just like the songs played on the radio. If what he felt for Sakura was love, what had he been singing of before this?

With Sakura - it crept up on him. A change so slow it was almost lethargic.

It didn't make sense. Everything about Sakura didn't make sense. Shouldn't he have known if he was going to fall in love? Had an earth shattering realisation - like an arrow through his heart - at that moment?

 _I love Sakura._

As Sakura walked close enough to see the hairs peeking through his skin in his unshaven state, admiring this person who kept her company through the night, giving up his own comfort to make space for her in his life, she was rendered into a worried state by his unusual behaviour.

Touching her hand to his tentatively, she let her palms lay over the back of his hand. No grip in her touch. Only a quiet reassurance. Just as he had given her.

"It's calming, isn't it?"

He turned his own hands around. So that they were palm to palm. "Hn."

A small smile caused her left dimple to be revealed as she saw that normalcy had returned. Instead of asking what was wrong, she would only stand by his side as long as he allowed her to. "Thank-you for letting me stay last night. For giving me a helping hand."

Her smile was contagious. Just like her kindness. And her gentleness. And those were the things that he loved about Sakura.

His love hadn't been a thunderbolt from the heavens, nor was it a hair-raising type of adventure ride. It had begun with a smile, then every word, and maybe a few shy teasing glances. Every second he spent in her presence, she embedded herself a little deeper into his life, until he reached this.


	34. Troubled Waters

**note.**

Thank-you all for the wonderful reviews to the last two chapters! I wasn't sure how I had wanted to write them in the beginning and took a little challenge, but you're all way too sweet - and my fangirl heart was spoiled by your amazing feedback.

There were a few reviews that asked for stuff to happen in the next chapter (this one - c34), but PTL is actually all planned out already and I can't change it so easily due to my incompetence as a writer. Hopefully as I gain some experience, this might be possible in the future =]

Once again, THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU _(proceeds to knock you out and leave you on a bench à la Uchiha Sasuke)._

* * *

 **track 34.**

Uchiha Sasuke was in a dilemma regarding his feelings for a certain Haruno Sakura.

Nothing has happened since he has become aware of his feelings. And it is precisely that nothing has happened that he is in a dilemma. Never had he worried about a girl before. It didn't even occur to him how thick-skinned Sakura actually was to be able to put up with him after the cruel rejection.

If his older brother or the band members ever found out what he was so deep in thought over, hanging by the edge of the ferry as the ocean breeze blew past, they would tease him to no end.

Luckily, apart from Neji (who had already graduated), the other members happened to be playing at the lower deck with Sakura while he chose to observe the view from the upper. By the looks of it, they were trying to escape from Sakura's grasp as she sprayed sunscreen over their faces. The whole form was heading over to the Land of Wind; notorious for its ability to burn those that weren't used to the climate; and Sakura - being Sakura - was extracting immense satisfaction over the mere action of smearing anything skincare related over the boys. Shikamaru had given in without a fuss, but Kiba and Naruto were putting up quite a fight.

"Baka Naruto, stand still!" She reached for his hair, blond strands narrowly escaping from her iron grip.

"You'll never catch me alive!" He ran. Ramming into an unsuspecting student. Tall, with long brown hair and grey eyes. Utterly forgettable around the exotic colouring of Naruto and Sakura if not for the set of ankle weights that reached half way up his calves.

"Sorry!" Sakura shouted on behalf of Naruto as they duo continued to run around the deck.

Sasuke turned to look at the sky. Not a single cloud had flown their way since they boarded the ferry and azure streched above them while emerald and aquamarine dominated below. As much as he cared for those two idiots, it still embarrassed him to no end whenever they went out to public places together - hence, the lack of such situations taking place whenever he had a choice in the matter.

"Sasuke-kun, come join us down here! I'll put sunscreen on you too, don't want you looking like a tomato later you big polar bear." Seeing the bottle shaken from side to side, he wondered how much the lotion inside was bubbling.

"Aww, baby Sasuke-kun is a big polar bear!" Kiba cooed from the background, triangles painted on his face with the same titanium dioxide mixture Sakura was holding.

" _Come on_ , Sasuke-kun." She waved, laughing together with Kiba. "Else you're going to be a cooked lobster in Wind, wondering to yourself why you didn't listen to dear Sakura-sama's orders in the beginning when your skin is hot enough to fry eggs."

"I'll join you guys later." He shook his head, ready to go back to looking at the view, unwilling to join in their craziness.

Lifting his head to admire the sea, he enjoyed only a brief moment of tranquility as he heard a loud splash, the upwards falling cascade caused by the force wetting even the upper deck. Sakura's scream immediately followed and Sasuke raced down the stairs to the lower deck without another look. Anything else could wait.

"Help! Someone's overboard!"

It was a girl's voice.

Mezzo-soprano. Laced with fire. Sharp and strong.

 _Sakura's._

She was safe for now, but he saw that she was lying down flat on the floor, a single hand dragging the same brown haired boy from before. They were both buffeted by waves. An anomaly to the perfect day. The ferry had stopped as soon as she had shouted, but the waves were too strong and the small boat bobbed heavily, a slave to swell. Sakura's body was already beginning to fall and the boy was only getting closer to exploring Atlantis with each passing moment.

In such a position, neither would hold for long- not with the weights the one underwater was wearing.

Sasuke sought help in a mad chase. The nearest teacher, student and deck member; anyone he could get a hold of, holding back strings of profanity in his panic.

In such a situation, he should have rushed to Sakura - proper protocol be damned. He should have clutched onto her with his arms and wrapped his whole body around; as his fear was realized and the sinking fool's other hand grabbed onto Sakura's thin wrist in a desperate plea. And she too, crashed into the sea.


	35. Sanctuary

**note.**

Two (long-ish) chapters in a day- I am on a roll!

I actually have no idea how to rescue people using a kisby ring, so please don't take it to seriously. When I nearly drowned in the ocean, it was the marine police that rescued me and they used a life boat - literally fishing me out of the water XD

* * *

 **track 35.**

Sakura dragged Idate towards the kisby ring, thrown at them by Sasuke. She recognized the boy from his after school training, having regularly spotted him running along the track when she studied by the classroom window. It had always been impressive to see someone run in large weights, especially when he was also of a lean, skinny figure; but to feel just how heavy they were water-logged was another story. Having always been proud of her above-average strength, it seemed futile and useless now.

Through the chaos, she faintly saw the panic in Sasuke's features as his brows furrowed. She heard it in his voice too. How much he had cared when he saw her.

It sucked; the way she only got to see how much Sasuke cared whenever she was either sad or in danger. But she would take whatever she could.

Hauling the unconscious male onto the life buoy first, she proceeded to loop her arm around it. Not wasting energy by kicking, and instead trusting those on board to drag them back in.

Getting back on board was relatively simple with the amount of help they received, and she was the last out of water as the school nurse performed CPR on the runner. Shivering, she clung onto Sasuke, who had taken out his own towel (Sakura remembered the navy terrycloth from a specifically crazy storm) to wrap around her. His strong arms circling her, protecting her. A welcome change to the previous buffering of waters.

As much as Sasuke wanted to shout at her. Yell at her, and ask her how she could be so stupid as to risk herself like that, he also knew that no matter what he said, she would have still done the same. To say something about it to her when her selflessness was one of the things he admired about her would make him a hypocrite. So he settled on voicing his relief. As he promised himself that he wouldn't let it happen again.

"You're safe now."

And she did feel safe despite the terrible start to her pre-graduation trip. She was relatively calm and the sun was shining bright. She would dry quick, and she would be fine after a change of clothes.

But Sakura couldn't help the anger she felt brimming in her. Looking up at him to see the worry still present, she patted his back in their hug. Re-assuring him. Sea salt stung tears had streamed down her face and she knew that she was probably a sight to behold at that moment. Her yellow sun dress stuck heavily against her skin and her hair clung lifelessly to her neck, the water continuously running down her back like a stream along her spine.

Knowing she would likely not be able to face Sasuke later on when she saw her reflection in the mirror, instead of talking to him, she glared at the other track members. Standing up with shaking limbs to face them. Sasuke had walked over to them with her, an arm sling around her shoulders to keep the towel from falling. And she was eternally grateful by how much more intimidating it made her seem as she launched her stream of attacks. She had seen what they had done, tripping someone off a ferry. Potentially damaging an athlete's legs and endangering their life. Just because of petty jealousy that someone was doing better than them.

"What are you going to do if something really did happen?" She bit out. "Are you so desperate? Can you take responsibility for your actions? Instead of being jealous of someone's talent and hard work, focus on improving yourself. You're only letting yourself down."

Through it all, she felt the reassuring grip Sasuke had around her shoulders. An anchor to keep her from going crazy in anger. Sakura only stopped in her rant as coughing interrupted her. Turning, she watched as Morino Idate reached for her, holding out his hand.

"You saved me." He said. "You're amazing." Disbelieving. And Sasuke too, couldn't believe how utterly amazing this girl was. Amazingly reckless. But amazing, nether-less. He was never letting her out of his sight near anything potentially dangerous.

"I've seen the way you run around the field after school." She remembered the hours he spent, evidence strapped around his legs like chains. "I know you deserve your place on the team. Don't let the others bring you down."

 _You worked hard for it_. Is what she really wants to say. To both of them. She was never strong. Never smart. But she worked hard for results. And she knew he did too. There was a sense of kinship she felt for him. They were both hard workers without talent initially. They had worked hard to get what they deserved.

Idate coughed up a little more water before he leaned back against the floor, closing his eyes. Grateful for the existence of someone who acknowledged his effort. "If you've watched me so much, you should apply to become the track team manager. The ace and the manager always end up together." Taking advantage of the situation, he joked to lighten up the mood. "And it seems like we mermaid for each other."

Sakura laughed at his flirting, as Sasuke's grip tightened around her shoulder. Warmth and shelter overflowing in his hold. It had been so long since she had heard someone hit on her that it was a rare change. She wondered if maybe she should rescue people on a more regular basis in order to boost her self esteem if this was what happened after each bout.

The feeling of Sasuke, protective and domineering as he covered her... that was also something she could get used to.


	36. Physiognomy

**note.**

I'm thinking modern day AU Wind would probably be similar to Dubai?

Also, for new readers - my upload schedule is _every weekend_ (Sat and Sun) for PTL. Details on EVERYTHING are on my profile though =]

* * *

 **track 36.**

Sakura had earned herself more than somewhat of a celebrity status amongst the student body after the incident on the ferry. Even the girls had put aside their normal disregard of her despite the physical closeness Sasuke displayed toward her; and many of them had offered to help change her out of drenched clothes as the shivering fingers refused to budge. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke were proper candidates to undress the girl according to the teachers.

In particular, Sakura had discovered a fondness for a girl named Temari. A sandy blonde that ruthlessly stripped her clean with a no-nonsense sensibility.

She was loud, shameless, and effortlessly confident in a way that reminded her of Ino. They had bonded quickly as Temari expressed her liking of 'strong' girls, which humbled her greatly. To be known as strong was a welcome change. According to the her new friend, the rest of the girls had used to think that Sakura was a bit of a fox. The type of girl that acted all coy and shy around guys. They were convinced that Sakura had charmed her way into becoming friends with the band by pretending to be weak - and a bit of a Yamato Nadeshiko - in order to get with Sasuke; and many felt sorry for their misunderstanding.

The fact that Subaku no Temari didn't mind sharing a room with her was proof enough for Sakura that doing good deeds would bring about good results. Apparently, Temari wasn't going to go around with the school anyway as she was originally from Wind and was going to visit her brothers. Now having a girl to share a room with at the hotel, Sakura had one less problem to worry about as she would have had to rely on ballots if she hadn't found a girl to share with.

"You truly are a fox though." Temari had told her before she left for home. "I don't mean it by the type who acts all coquettish. But you really do have him wrapped around your finger."

"No way!" She laughed at Temari's accusation, knowing that she was just trying to cheer her up since she had confessed to the girl of her previous rejection from Sasuke earlier in the day. But the look Temari sent her before she left lingered on her mind.


	37. Bad Luck

**note.**

Special thanks to Shadows55, ArizGlzHdz, Rainbow Sparkles, LadyH.J.P.-P, RisuBento, koolkidSwaggy, Kosmas, RalitsaR and AlyGosMeow - whose recents reviews made me feel all warm and fluffy inside. They are basically my fuel to write~

* * *

 **track 37.**

Finally feeling refreshed with a set of clean clothes on, she set out to met the boys at the lobby with a clear mind, having agreed to go around the town center together in their free time. The strong air conditioning of the hotel cooling her skin after a hot shower. It sent gooseflesh along her skin in the most pleasant way possible.

"Sakura-chan! You look alive again!" Naruto tackled the unsuspecting girl in a bear hug. Shooting him a mock glare, she hugged back, knowing that he had been worried too.

Noticing a missing member in their trio, she released him from her hold. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"He's still in the shower, we just have to wait a little longer. You know how he is. He doesn't leave until his hair is perfect."

Sakura laughed. While the latter was true, she did feel slightly bad that Sasuke had to waste a perfectly clean set of clothes. After all, it was her fault in covering him in salt water to start with. And he didn't even get to go into the water!

"Did he seem annoyed at me?" After the rain. It's the sea. Sasuke always seemed to have bad luck around water when he was with her.

Naruto frowned. Of all questions, this was not what he had envisioned Sakura to ask him about Sasuke. "No. Why would he be annoyed at you?" Recalling the darkened expression on his best friend's face, he wouldn't have exactly pinned it on Sakura - but listening to her concern - it did seem to make sense. "Just now, he seemed more annoyed at himself and worried about you."

"Sasuke-kun. Annoyed at himself. But worried about me." She repeated. Unbelievable. What was Naruto going on about? Sasuke hadn't done a single thing today that didn't have her best interests in mind.

"He thinks that he should have stopped you from going into the water. He kinda blames himself for it. You didn't see how distraught he was when you fell. The bastard doesn't show it, but he really cares for you, Sakura-chan." He patted her hair, smoothing out the tangle strands caused by static. "Really, really cares. You're the smart one, Sakura-chan. You should know what I mean."

Arriving at the lobby, Sasuke pressed the elevator button to go back up to the room he shared with Naruto when he heard Sakura's voice upon the door sliding open. Just in time to hear her finish what she was saying. His mind haywire at her words.

"Why is everyone trying to convince me that Sasuke-kun feels something more than friendship for me today?" She smiled sadly at Naruto, recalling how he already knew of her one-sided feelings toward Sasuke. "You of all people should know. Sasuke-kun only sees me as a friend."

Her friends were making no sense. Sasuke had acted the way he had because she was in danger. They were reading too deeply into it.

She knew Sasuke felt nothing more than platonic feelings for her. But it didn't stop her from praying that it may be true.


	38. Annoying

**note.**

I've recently come to think of PTL as a mobile fanfic, the chapters are the pretty much the perfect length to binge read on smartphones. Do most of you read online or using mobile?

Please remember to review for updates! ^^

* * *

 **track 38.**

Liking someone you're always around is difficult.

It was especially hard when the object of your affections just happens to be gorgeous by anyone's standards.

Sakura knew that first hand.

Even though they were out of Fire, travelling down the streets in Wind instead, there would be no lack of girls that fawned over Sasuke's attention. Draping themselves over him at every chance. If it was to shield him from the rain back in Fire, it was the sun in Wind. And there was evidently no lack of sun in the Land of Wind.

The others of the fairer sex may no longer dislike her for no reason, but the fact remained that they were aware of her as competition.

Already accustomed to the fact that she was no match in terms of looks, she had since resigned from dolling herself up. Telling herself that it would have been a waste of effort over Sasuke, who rarely cared for appearances. But faced with the sheer sweeping silks that made up the traditional garments of Wind (a weakness she didn't have the mental fortitude to deny), she was tempted to try them on even if she would look like the current majority of Sasuke's fangirls.

For practicality, Sakura had chosen the hottest day of the week according to the weather forecast to don the sequinned fabrics she first purchased at the local market when she had wandered around with Naruto the day before. The two of them having abandoned Sasuke at the permanently air conditioned hotel as he complained of the heat. But it still took a desperate sense of shamelessness for Sakura to meet her boys at the restaurant in the morning when she felt others staring at her, despite it being the choice of clothing for many of her classmates.

Sitting on their usual table by the window at the hotel buffet, Sasuke almost didn't recognize who Naruto was so excitedly waving at. And when he did; a sigh of defeat escaped him. Karma was having its way with him on this trip.

How was it that liking someone you're always around is so difficult?

Ever since he started paying attention to Sakura as a girl instead of 'just a friend', he's noticed just how clueless she is.

She was dense around boys. Blind to how attractive she was. And obliviously unaware of boundaries. It triggered a word he used to associate to her in their childhood. A playground term that as a young child, he hadn't meant all too nicely.

Annoying.

Haruno Sakura was annoying.

She was especially annoying for not being able to notice his feelings when even Naruto - the dead freaking last - could tell.

"Good morning, boys." She curtsied, the skirt swaying to catch flecks of sunlight, reflecting particularly at the higher points of her chest. "How do I look?"

"The most beautiful girl in all of Fire and Wind." Naruto boasted, overdoing the gesture of pulling out a chair for her. Pushing it a little too far back along the carpeted floor.

"You look nice." Sasuke answered right after. Truly, she looked good. And he had no qualms in sharing truths. It wasn't as if she was fishing for compliments either. Moreover, it seemed to have been the right thing to say as Sakura blushed crimson. A welcome accompaniment to the light dusting of red she had acquired from the sun.

"You two are a horrible influence. My ego is going to be the size of the Jupiter soon." She sat down, ordering a coffee to cover her blushing face. Cream and two sugars. "Where do you two want to go today? I was thinking we could go to the market again. Sasuke-kun, you still haven't been." They had been blessed with an infinite amount of free time in Wind and she refused to sit in the hotel doing nothing à la Uchiha Sasuke.

He shrugged. "Sure." They had nothing planned until the evening anyway.

"I'll just go get breakfast, what's good this morning?" She eyed their plates, unsurprised to find an assortment of tomato-based dishes in front of Sasuke alongside the traditional rice and miso soup; whereas Naruto had noodle bowls stacked up along the left of his placemat. "They serve ramen for breakfast?" She asked in disgust. Whoever decided that it was a good idea to serve such a hard to digest dish for the first meal of the day had to be fired.

"Nah, it's only soba." He pouted, obviously of another opinion.

"Mmm..." She hummed, enjoying the taste of smooth milk and caffeine. A welcome wake up call. The white cream kissing the top of her lips as the cup left her touch.

Noticing the rare chance, Naruto excused himself to go ravage more food at the buffet. Kicking the leg of Sasuke's chair in the process.

"You know, Sasuke-kun; I've got something here." Sakura tapped her bottom lip lightly to not disturb the confection that sat on her Cupid's bow, leaning towards the boy; believing that Naruto was trying to help her.

It wasn't something out of character for her to do, having tried many things to try and get Sasuke's attention in the past. However, it had since become more of a teasing habit more than anything, a semi-redundant kind of routine. She would never expect any reaction from her stoic companion, having learned her lesson the last time she asked for a song.

It never occurred to her that instead of ignoring her, or maybe flicking her forehead as he may have normally done - Sasuke would contemplate playing along.

To flirt back.

He looked at her in the way same way she would look at newborn kittens and lop-eared puppies. As if she was something adorable and lovable and cute or something. And it made her want to scream as the butterflies in her stomach threatened to fly out, and the drum beat of her heart sent her pulse into overdrive. She couldn't even blame the heat rising to the tips of ears on the lukewarm café au lait.

It wasn't fair how one look from him could send her imagination running wild. Nor was it just how one compliment could make her as red as the tomatoes he loved so much.

Paired with what Temari and Naruto had told her...

 _There's no way... Sasuke-kun...?_

Sitting down, the normally petite girl was at least a head's length shorter than Sasuke, yet, she felt herself sink only deeper under the table at the intensity of his gaze.

"Don't be annoying." He muttered. And she thought - maybe - yes, he _would_ just ignore it. But as his hand reached to wipe the offending dot of cream off from her, Sakura visibly flinched away from his touch. Surprising both him and her.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun." She shuffled a little higher; trying to hide her discomfort and confusion. Licking it off her lip, she stood, plate in her hand. "I- I'll just go get some food and come back."

 _There's no way he likes me_. Sakura thought to herself, forcing herself to push what happened out of her mind. _Sasuke-kun is just humoring me since the mood is good._

But how could she not think of it? The way he had looked at her with such adoration in those dark eyes was going to haunt her daydreams.

Over the months, they had somehow developed a friendship so strong that she had resigned herself from being greedy for more of his affections. She would have gladly accepted the fact that Sasuke was never going to like her back the way she did as long as she could have stayed by his side. Hope was such a great torture.

It never occurred to her what to do if he did indeed feel the same way. If Sasuke liked her back.

Where would they go from there?


	39. Comrades

**note.**

Short chapter - 'cuz, let's be honest, nobody cares for these guys X'D

* * *

 **track 39.**

Haruno Sakura glowed in the traditional Wind garments. Any male species with a working pair of eyes would agree.

"Damn." One of the seniors nudged Idate as he motioned at Sakura, tracing the s-shape of a coke bottle with his fingers along her figure. "How did you even get her to help you back then?"

"I dunno." He whispered. Equally mesmerized by the appearance of his saviour. "Got lucky, I guess."

The track team had become closer after the ferry ordeal, and the members had found it generally easy to get along.

The warmer climate meant that as a welcome change to the currently torrentially pouring Fire, they got to train outdoors. In which they finally accepted Idate as their ace while he helped the others improve. Fuelled by their mutual hatred of Idate's older brother and team couch - Morino Ibiki - during the harsh morning practices; running in the desert, they had bonded over the week through sweat and showers.

"Do you think she'd go out with me?" He asked no one in particular, only to be hit on the back of his head by the rest of the team.

"Don't be an idiot. It's a widely accepted fact that the two don't let anyone near their Sakura-chan. If you want to stay alive, don't try it."

"Ah." But the backtracking did not throw any of the members off his true intentions. They knew how Idate was. Stubborn and competitive. It was the original reason they didn't get along. He was too proud and they hadn't thought that he had the means to back up his boasts. Mentioning Naruto and Sasuke's protectiveness regarding Sakura probably only fuelled his intentions further.

Sighing, they collectively finished their breakfast, picking at the pieces of salad the coach had specified for their diet. "The celebrations are going to be held at the beach on the last night before we leave Wind, we'll help you if you really want. But don't say we didn't warn you."


	40. Kodak

**note.**

We're at 40 chapters! Let me just do a my celebratory dance for a moment as I present you this longer chapter.

Since my exam period has officially started, I won't be able to update as much, but I'll try to be uploading at least one chapter (instead of the usual two) starting next week until the end of May.

* * *

 **track 40.**

When she returned to the table, Sasuke had already left to go back to his room. Following Naruto's instructions, the two of them had regrouped with the Uchiha following breakfast, where she was glad to find him the same as always.

Unfazed by her earlier actions.

And Sakura couldn't decipher whether she should be relieved or disappointed as they walked through the golden arcades. There isn't much to buy on their budget at such a location apart from the touristy goods, but it's really the atmosphere that they come for.

Glittering silks and precious jewels hung from shop to shop, chains of gems and mother of pearls connecting them in the spicy bazaar. It's peppery fragrance awakening the senses in the cooler morning. And as one inhaled, took a deep breath; the mosaic roof greeted you in its marine palette. There was nothing understated about the luxurious market.

Linking his arm with her's, Sasuke muttered a quiet 'stay close', as they manoeuvred through the crowds. A protective instinct on Sasuke's part as he saw the girl's popularity. Walking around, the boy can't help but notice how Sakura is the center of attention in her mid-riff baring traditional outfit; revealing smooth skin and flat stomach. Eyes followed her every move and her skirt sashayed with each step. The fabrics suited her so well, shop vendors even asked to take photos as advertisements.

According to them, green eyes were a symbol of good luck in Wind, particularly amongst the older generation. The shade of their precious ocean that initially allowed trading to take place and help the port country grow to be so affluent. Those blessed with eyes the any shade of forests, emeralds and seas were to be admired and loved by all. In their words, the cherry blossom hair and pretty face was merely a gold plating on top to hide the true treasure.

"Dear me, I never thought I'd be able to see eyes so bright." Her hair - thinly woven dove silk - settled into a limp bun, toddled as she walked over to study Sakura. Up close, Sakura could tell that, despite the whiteness of age settling into the elderly woman's eyes - they were green too. A moss in snow type.

"You've beautiful eyes too." Sakura answered, her cheeks rosy by the compliment.

"But they don't hold a candle to when I was young." The old lady tutted. "They were just like yours... Hmm... What was it that they used to describe them as again...?"

"Jade." Sasuke offered as he stared into Sakura's eyes. There was a translucency in them that was only ever revealed under certain lights. The lighter veins of green in her irises - so pale that they imitated fresh snow - laid thinly and softly over the imperial shade.

"Ah, yes. Jadeite." She smiled, the wrinkles of time adorning her face whilst she nodded at Sasuke. "You know how to flatter a lady, young man. Move along now, I don't want to interrupt you two on your date."

The two of them sputtered out their answers at the same time.

"Sasuke-kun and I-"

"There's Naruto-" Looking around for Naruto, they found that their friend had already ran ahead.

"Bless you two, no need to be shy. Go on now, your friend was probably tired of being the third-wheel, because that's how I feel. It's been so long since I've last seen two youngsters so in love with each other."

Sakura dipped her head down quickly before pulling Sasuke along with her in embarrassment. "We'll go find him then. Thank-you very much." She could feel Sasuke's hold on her arm tighten, and she wished so dearly that what the elderly woman said could be true. But Sasuke wasn't her's. Not the way he had her anyway. Something nagged at the back of her mind because of Sasuke's words though. "The obaa-san had beautiful eyes, didn't she? They really did look like jade."

"I wasn't talking about hers." _I meant yours._

"Oh."

"You don't have something to say."

It was a statement rather than question. But it was still strange that Sakura didn't have any childish comeback prepared like she normally had. He didn't know that it was her defence mechanism that normally did that - that this lack of reply was her way of letting down her own walls around him, but Sasuke could tell something was different in the way her fingers curled up and her body leaned a little closer to his warmth despite the heat.

She looked up at him, as incandescent lights shone and golden hue of the bazaar coloured her. "Why would I? When you can be spoiled, you should let yourself be spoiled."

"Ah." Meeting Naruto by the shops, she would once again bombarded by offers and her sole attention on him would be robbed again. So, he moved closer to her too, two dots in this sea of people. He would didn't mind being spoiled temporarily by Sakura's kindness either.

"The three of you should go take a picture by the wishing fountain for good luck." One of the vendors told them after the pink haired girl agreed to be showcased on their shop wall, paved already with dozens of celebrities and their autographs in the form of Polaroids. "Take two. One for me, and one for you"

The burly man had shoved his camera into their hands and guided them down the main lane, without having asked for their thoughts- but ever the mood makers- both Naruto and Sakura easily agreed. It was one of the great things about Wind they said; the trusting nature of happy people after a once hard life. It was well known that before their gold trade had been established, Wind had been infamously corrupted until the turn of the last few centuries. But to confuse rudeness and openness was not a trait for Uchihas.

"Stand here. I'll take the picture." The blond ran off with the Polaroid, snatching it off Sakura's hands in a yellow flash as he pushed them towards the fountain.

Despite their individual agility, neither of the pair had the speed nor strength to react at that moment. Their arms too preoccupied. Interlocking. If Naruto found it strange, he hadn't mentioned it.

"One. Two. Three."

 _Snap._

The shutter went off.

It's a good picture. Naruto is a great photographer. And it's the first picture of Sasuke and her together. The film the photo is printed on says: _'in travels, we find ourselves_ '; and as the colour develops; she finds herself a little more lost in the magic of moment. When they become proper adults, she wonders - well aware that they were still young leaves being blown by the winds around them - would they still be able to spend time together like this?

How happy. How lucky, she was to be able to spend such a time with her best friend and the boy she loved.


	41. Eventide

**note.**

I _adore_ this chapter - and I hope you do too. 'Eventide', which is the chapter title, means the end of the day.

* * *

 **track 41.**

Sakura and Sasuke sink into the tribal patterned couch at the patio cafe, sipping on saffron infused chamomile tea, enjoying the clear sunset as they wait for Naruto to come back to them from the shop vendor (having offered to go return the camera). It's colours are evenly divided, and the horizon is in plain sight from their seat in the cafe. Neither of them are looking at the scenery, but the warm tones were clear amongst them.

Once again, Sakura is caught in vesper eyes.

Sasuke compares the Sakura in front of him to the Sakura he saw under the street lights so many nights ago. From the fluorescent sheen of her hair to the rosy glow of her cheeks. How long has it been since he's first walked her home, and admired her under the shaking yellow lights?

Sakura is lovely both ways, he thinks. But in natural light - it is too fitting. While the current situation blesses her with a candlelit persona; he thinks that it is a pale comparison to when he sees her alone at night. In the dark streets that only the two of them walked, she was the center of everything, a hidden city waiting to be discovered. The contrast proving to be infinitely more striking than the picture before him.

The two of them are both so caught up in their own thoughts that neither seem to notice the other is staring.

 _Oh_. Sakura first thinks as the shades wash over him as a sheer veil. Though Sasuke is taller than her, his hair makes him seem unaffected by the setting sun initially.

But... _oh._ She realizes.

Yellow renders Sasuke-kun's pale skin molten amber, orange casts a mahogany sheen over his spikes, red reflects off his eyes as a spark of fire, and purple gives all his dark features incandescent definition.

And...

" _Sasuke-kun,_ " Sakura thinks. "Can I kiss you?" She wants to do it so badly that she accidentally says it out loud. It's barely a whisper. But it rings in the silence. And it takes him a moment to wonder whether what Sakura said was an illusion. That perhaps, his imagination had finally begun its invasion on reality.

"What?"

"So-sorry! I don't know why I said that. It's just that... You're very good looking, Sasuke-kun. Your lower lashes are full and thick, the type any girl would be jealous of. And even though your hands aren't very wide, your fingers are long and slender. And even though your eyes look almost black, they're actually a stormy mix of gray, and dark blue, and the edges are a really dark red brown; which is so weird. And you're a complete weirdo- I mean- when you smirk, there's also this little crinkle near your eye. And-" she paused in her rambles, catching his gaze. The tiny twinkle of amusement on his normally stoic face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Taking aim, Sasuke flicked her forehead. Then, he followed up the attack by leaning back on his chair to avoid any bodily harm that may come to him. The small coffee table a safety zone.

"Are you writing me a love song?" He laughed, and Sakura thought that he looked even more beautiful. Impossibly so. It couldn't be fair, that Uchiha Sasuke was to be so beautiful. His icy features suited the warm expression. A smile on such a handsome face.

Everything he did made her blind with love.

The way he shook his messy midnight bangs out of his eyes. How his laughs lasted only seconds in sound, but forever in his eyes. To the way the gap between his arm and torso was a perfect size for her to hold onto.

They all just made her fall a little more for him.

"No," She smiled. "I'm not writing one." Her secret still hidden. Sakura already had a love song dedicated to him, but he didn't have to know that. "Let's go, Sasuke-kun. We still have some time to waste before Naruto gets back."


	42. Adolescence

**note.**

I've had a guest repeatedly leave a review asking whether this is truly SasuSaku because of the supposed lack of 'moments' and slow development... I don't usually leave replies on my notes because I reply to those that leave signed comments directly - but this is getting on my nerves.

It's labelled SasuSaku for a reason. It's labelled M as a reason as well.

Sasuke is an emotionally constipated human being, you should know that if you've read the manga/seen the anime. It took him a total of five years to realize his feelings, and I'm compounding it all in a year. If that's not fast enough for you - I sincerely apologize and I kindly propose that you read another story =]

On another note, PTL is in slower updates for May since I have exams!

* * *

 **track 42.**

Speckled shadows are cast by the morning sun and foliage leafs, between them lines of gray from Sakura's dangling legs cut through while She swung them off the rickshaw at the same time as each bump on the road until they reached a pit stop for the pullers to go for a drink.

They're travelling to the beach for their last full day in Wind. It stretches wide, and though they're still being on the road, its visible that the sands are pearl white, and the ocean is an emerald city. A perfect postcard location. It's easy to see why the place is so popular as a honeymoon location. To be able to come for their pre-grad trip, their class must have saved a nation in their past lives.

Glancing over Naruto towards her raven haired companion, sitting across from her side, she pretended to be deep in thought. "Sasuke-kun, remember how you owe me a White's Day present?"

"I do not..." Sasuke's voice trailed off. He definitely did, didn't he? Was there any way he could throw off her focus? A quick recall of Sakura's faintly accusing tone made it apparent that there probably wasn't. "Doesn't Naruto owe you one too?" He might as well drag the dead last in as well if he was already doomed.

"No. He treated me to ramen." She deadpanned. Eyes half lidded in exaggerated disappointment. Naruto flashed a peace sign in his face over the cheeky victory.

Running a hand over his face, he gave in. There was no way he would ever hear the end of it now that she remembered. "What do you want?"

"Hm..."

"Decide quickly or get nothing."

"That's too much, it's not my fault that you forgot about White's Day -"

"Ten... Nine... Eight..."

"I know you're mean, but you're not _that_ mean, Sasuke-kun. You can't be serious."

Oh, he was serious alright. Sakura had a nasty habit of ordering him to do the things he loathed to do the most at freakishly unconventional times. Who knew what she was going to say?

"Six... Five... Four..."

"Stop! How about this - since it's been a while since you've sang me something..." She laughed, knowing that he caught her meaning from the crooked features on his face.

 _Dammit._

It hadn't been 'a while'. He'd sung her to sleep when she stayed over, but he couldn't say that when Naruto sat on his right. It didn't help that the blond had on a wicked grin, highly amused by his annoyance.

"What do you want me to do about it then? Get the usuratonkachi to sing for you right now?" Sasuke grabbed the band's main vocal by his chin, squishing Naruto's cheeks together, hoping that she wouldn't make him sing.

"Can't the both of you sing for me?" She asked sweetly, eyes blinking. Slowly. Just like the femme fatales in action movies would tilt their heads at exactly the right angle and look up. She knew neither of them would say 'no' to her, even though they would be heard by everyone around them. The two jinrikisha runners in front of them and their classmates included. And it wasn't even that he didn't want to sing for her, or that he was shy. Heck, they were already plastered on Oto Entertainment's homepage because of her. It just seemed so out of place.

He was going to just ignore her if Naruto's clear vocals hadn't started singing, and Kiba - who had appeared out of nowhere with those doggish instincts of his - starting drumming a beat on the rails and using the top cover of the vehicle he was on as bass, matching the blond. In some twisted sense of luck, Shikamaru sat next to Kiba and had proceeded to lazily beatbox a slow one for them. The mid-tempo rhythm easy to listen to. They were only missing Neji in this impromptu performance.

The song was - unsurprisingly - still un-named, but relatively easy to sing without warm up. As such, it was one of Naruto's preferred tracks. The beta-male lyrics, pining after the subject right up their main vocal's alley. For a group of alpha ego males, he often wondered how they always came up with such lovesick sap when the whole band practice room was filled to brim with testosterone.

Sighing, Sasuke joined in on the second verse in order to not miss the beat.

 _From the time we met  
How much time has gone by?  
One day. One year. One eternity.  
Do you remember?_

Before long, a crowd had developed.

Starting from Sakura, to the students already familiar with the members of the band. As they clapped along; it had expanded to most of the people at the pit stop. They were parked conveniently at its entrance and many of the other tourists had stopped to watch them. They had never performed outside of the band practice room until they met Sakura, nor had they ever thought of performing at the school or the streets. But he understood that the others were the same as him.

When they first started the band years ago, they all had bigger dreams and aspirations. It may have dwindled because of time and diluted because of other priorities as they got older - but at the beginning, they all believed that a dream that would be laughed at if spoken aloud is the only dream truly worth pursuing.

He looked around him. At all his smiling classmates he won't ever get to see everyday again a year's time from now. The reasons that they all stayed up at night for would no longer be connected, nor would they ever dress the same way. There will not be any more awkward glances when they caught each other daydreaming in class, silly looks when they couldn't answer a question, or voices that could comfortably call him 'Sasuke' instead of 'Uchiha' without seeming rude once they graduate.

Right now, they were to be eighteen this year.

They were at an age where you felt like you could love anyone, where you can put everything on the line for the smallest of things. A young leaf, by any adult's standard. An age where you would force yourself not to laugh to look mature, yet cry at the most immature things. Yet, they were more serious than any adult, more intense than the world seemed to have space for.

The rush that performing gave them was incomparable to anything in the world. It was addictive. And the applause... a spell that would forever leave them enchanted. It scared him how precious this experience was, how it may never again happen. The crowd had begun with his classmates, most of whom had never heard him sing before, but they also saw the significance in such a performance at such a time in their lives.

Everyone was reaching for their dreams together, and despite the lighthearted tones of the music... or the entire trip... They knew that what lay ahead would truly count and mark their lives.

 _You were the girl_  
 _Who smiled at the same time as me_  
 _Someone who saw the same things_  
 _And felt the same emotions_

Turning to capture Sakura's face in his mind, Sasuke was solely entranced by her reaction in the sea of people.

 _Sakura._ This is the girl smiling at him without a care in the world.

It was such a simple thing. Such a simple smile. It's the same smile she gave him each time he offered his arm, brought her canned coffee, or helped her out with her homework - a light tug of her lips to reveal a duchenne, with a dimple on the left cheek.

And somehow, she could make him feel as if he was the one standing on top of the world.

As if he was already a star who had found where he belonged when he was still stranded in the middle of nowhere.

 _I hope that you meet  
That kind of person too  
A lovable person like you  
A lovesick person like me_

"You two are such an adorable couple." One of the rickshaw runners said as he pulled them along after the performance. The heat was beginning to show in Wind as the sun rose higher up and their performance had been a great morale booster amongst the people at the pit stop. In turn, the fare for the students had been cut. It was plain to see that dopamines were being released and endorphins were circulating around them all in a positive feedback cycle.

"Oh, we're not together." Sakura shook her head, a hand placed in front of her despite the fact that neither runner could see the gesture.

"Not yet!" Naruto shouted out, hit on the back of his head by his friends as the people in front of them burst into laughter.

Arriving at the beach, an older rickshaw puller placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The teen had temporarily spaced out, watching Naruto and Sakura excitedly take off the shoes to feel the sand in between their toes. "Well, you better hurry up. Girls like that are hard to find. Just because the two of you already look like you're together doesn't mean nobody will steal her from right under your nose."

"Hn." He shrugged, feeling their hand slip off his personal space. "I know."

Feeling his phone vibrate in his back pocket as it received wifi, the dark haired teen realized that - with Sakura, he would always be one step behind. A quick scan of the Oto competition voting app revealed that they were now winning by a landslide. What happened had been filmed, and everything had just caught on fire. When Sakura asked for a song, she had been _marketing_ them.

He was already running a losing race when it came to this - not knowing what to do with his dreams. But she just had to have the ability to control him when it came to his feelings as well. Noticing that Sasuke was blanked out, his feet inches from the golden dust, Sakura had ran over to pull him onto the beach. Ignoring his protests that sands was getting stuck in between his toes.

Swaying her phone with the Oto app open in front of him, Sakura's teeth were shining from the wide smile. "You're going to have to sing every time I ask for something from now on." She said, proudly linking her arm around him. Petting his head as if she had it all planned out.

Sasuke already sang for her every time she asked.

And maybe it was the adrenaline talking, and he thought it would be fine to humour her.

Or maybe to mess with her mind just as she did to him.

"I'll always sing for you."

This year, he was eighteen. And this was his first love. Singing was the least he could do.

* * *

 **glossary:**

jinrikisha = rickshaw (basically the 'rikisha' part)


	43. Fizz

**note.**

The last chapter was edited! I decided to incorporate some of this chapter's content into it since it melded together better.

On another note, I apologize once again for the slightly slower updates through May - they'll pick up speed as soon as June begins!.

* * *

 **track 43.**

Sasuke tugged at one end of the string on her turquoise beach hoodie to get her attention before letting the cold soda touch the left side of her face. "Here. It must be hot." While it would make sense to wear a coverup of sorts in Fire - the heat in Wind was way too strong and he couldn't fathom the reason for it.

Squinting in delight as the cool condensed liquid dripped down along her neck from the aluminium can, Sakura almost squealed in delight to see her favourite soda offered to her. Trying to avert her eyes from a certain very attractive stomach region, she snatched the drink off him, focusing solely on his face. Sasuke had a light dusting of red along his nose and cheekbones and his ears were a delightful shade of pink from the sun.

"Thanks. Did you finally decide to join us for some fun?" Sakura asked, piling sand atop Naruto, building a protective suit around him and restricting his movements. The blond - whose face was effectively covered by a hat - seemed to have already fallen asleep inside the warm casing.

"No." He gestured a little further off. "I was just going to cool off in the water."

"Tch, here I thought you came out from under your umbrella for me…" Noticeably she had only been teasing, but it was still a little disappointing.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered under his breath, berating himself inwardly for being so obvious. Sakura was normally dense and had never been able to tell when he did things for her before.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the unintended mutter was misunderstood even further as the murmur of 'idiot' fermented im her head. Thinking he had been referring to her instead of himself, she turned to face the other way, a light blush marring her cheeks.

"What's so wrong with thinking that..." _You came for me?_

"There's nothing wrong with that." Afraid that she was being given false hope even though his eyes were honest. Sakura turned to study him more closely. "Just go on thinking that I came for you."

She bit her bottom lip to hold back the stretch of a smile. "Okay." Embarrassed of how much she was acting like a petulant child begging for attention, her hand pushed him a little further from her, towards the sea. Urging him to go away for a bit to let her cool down the melting pool of emotions he had caused in her.

She couldn't understand how Sasuke could say these heartbeat raising things as if he was commenting on how the sky was as blue as the grass was green! It was like he knew how to say all the right words at all the right places!

 _If Sasuke-kun tried, he could easily get anyone to fall for him just from his voice._

"You're not leaving this spot right?" He asked before leaving.

"No." Sakura looked down at the blond. "Naruto's asleep, so even if I go into the water, I'll just be right under."

"Good. Stay where I can see you."


	44. Zugzwang

**note.**

Forty-four is such a shit number. Seriously. In my mother tongue (and Japanese/Korean), the number four has very strong connotations of death and there are two in the number forty-four.

One more week before my exams are over for me and we're back to the normal update schedule!

* * *

 **track 44.**

Bobbing in the water, Sasuke was a good distance from the shore when he spotted Sakura surrounded by several people. Their taller and wider builds covering most of her from his view, but the flash of pink hair gave her away. It wasn't until she pushed one of them away in a particularly hard shove that he realized exactly why she was being harassed by them.

Under normal circumstances, he would have taken a moment to appreciate the sight of the girl. Drank in the view. But he always seemed to have bad luck around water when he was with Sakura. Milky skin and petite body barely covered by a white bikini top and anything below her waist hidden by the ocean, those freaks likely thought that she was alone as Naruto was no where in sight.

Judging by their stupidity, they probably weren't with the school.

Swimming back in a front crawl, he reached Sakura just in time to witness her threatening to knee the surrounding strangers where it hurt. The remark sending mixed feeling through him.

One, because those creeps unquestionably deserve it for bothering Sakura.

And two, because while they deserve it- he's not sure about how he feels of Sakura's method of resolving the problem as a fellow member of the male population. There's no way it wouldn't hurt, and he knew Sakura well enough to know that she would have had no qualms in following through her words if they hadn't left.

"You're fine." He looked her up and down, scanning for any problems. "Do you want me to go after them?"

"There's no need, Sasuke-kun." She giggled, obviously amused by his expression. His brows were knitted together and his mouth was lightly pursed to the side.

"You sure?"

"Seriously, I'm fine. Don't worry, Sasuke-kun."

Seeing that she began moving towards the rocks at the edge of the water, Sasuke moved to follow her. He could see the peachy sprinkle of hair over her arm, more obvious as they were drenched by the sea. He could also see her modest cleavage, standing a good head and a bit taller than her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to put my jacket back on." She pointed back at the abandoned garment under their umbrella, poorly guarded by a sleeping Naruto. "You enjoy the water, I'll come join you in a bit."

"Stay." There was no point in putting clothes over her already wet body. It would only mean that she wouldn't have dry clothes to change back in.

"I'll only be gone for a moment."

"Is it because of those guys? They won't come around now that I'm here with you. Or now that you've shown them not to mess with you." He was about to follow her back, keep guard- when she laid out her palms to face him in an attempt to get him to stay put.

"No, honestly, it's nothing." She lied. "I'll just go change and come back. I'll be quick!"

Catching on to the way she tilted her body away from him, the black haired boy took a guess. One he hoped wasn't true, but seemed highly probable. "You can let the other guy's see. But you can't have me see you like this?" His face was a mixture of annoyance and disbelief.

Sasuke hadn't meant it as a taunt, but Sakura seemed to have interpreted it as such. Her mood still sour after the encounter. Hands crossed over her chest, she looked away. It wasn't that she was conscious about her body - she's been blessed with a high metabolism, and with constant exercise, she has always been considered fit and healthy - but around Sasuke, it was different. "It's not like there's anything to see anyway."

The person she liked didn't seem to understand that _he_ was the reason. They were just guys; they weren't _Sasuke-kun_. So it didn't matter. Couldn't he see that she was shy around him? That he was special? A bucket full of ice might as well have been poured over her. Again, it was yet another wake up call for her one sided love. That she was just another girl to him.

 _Of course he wouldn't understand,_ Sakura thought, _Sasuke-kun_ _doesn't like me the same way. So how would he?_

"You don't understand do you?" He snarked, perhaps a little louder than he intended when he heard Sakura demean herself in such a way.

She thought maybe her thoughts had materialised themselves, but for some reason, Sasuke was the one to ask her that.

Taken aback, Sakura argued. "You're the one that doesn't get it!" She was well aware of how futile arguing with Uchiha Sasuke was. It would always be a losing battle. But Sakura had too much pride to let him trample over her when she did nothing wrong for him to suddenly shout at her.

 _She's so damn clueless._ Sasuke scowled. The words coming out with proper bite now. How couldn't she see how stunning she was? Even if those people didn't know didn't know anything about her, that appearance was already more than enough. Did she not notice the stares during breakfast the other day? Or at the bazaar? There surely hadn't been a lack of verbal compliments back then.

"For fuck's sake, Sakura. Have you no self awareness? Because I'll gladly lend you some of mine."

Sasuke never used profanity unless he wasn't thinking before he spoke, but that thought flew over her head in her angered state. "Does it even matter? It's not like anyone is going to suddenly think 'oh, you know what? That pink haired one isn't actually so dull and unattractive; and I'm feeling a little lonely, maybe I'll try my luck with her.'"

It scared him exactly how accurate she was. How stupidly trusting she was. _She didn't understand_ \- "Sakura. Don't be stupid, you're too damn defenceless. Running around everywhere dressed like this. You have no idea how you look into others' eyes, do you?"

"Others' eyes?" Sakura mocked.

She could look over the 'stupid' comment since it was no secret that she did became a little dense around Sasuke. But did he have no regard for her feelings? She didn't care about anyone's views but his. He knew that. The only one she ever looked at was him. The only reactions she cared for were his. What use did she have to pay attention to others? And why did he always have to bring up other people?

She's showed him her heart so many times, yet he still didn't have any trust in her confession.

 _What else do I have to do Sasuke-kun? Why isn't anything I do ever enough for anyone?_

She thought...

She thought Sasuke was different. That he understood.

How _stupid_ she was.

"Sakura-" He reached out for her. To try and calm her down. It was the first time he had actually raised his voice at her, but it didn't make sense for her to act this way. Though Sakura had a hot temper, she was also peculiarly level headed.

"If I've done something wrong, just tell me! Why are you suddenly shouting at me and scolding me like a child? Sakura-this, Sakura-that. You're just as controlling as otou-san!" Sakura covered her mouth as soon as the words left her, mortified as she realised what she had been doing. Projecting her own expectations and shortcomings onto Sasuke who owed her nothing. He had been worried about her, and yet, she was being an ungrateful idiot.

Startled that Sakura would think so of him, he stepped closer to her. Trapping her in between the rocks and his body, as he lowered himself towards her. "Is that what you think?" He whispered angrily into her ear.

It fuelled his instincts to tighten the grip on her arms. He urge to hold him only growing stronger as he felt her shiver under him. It would be so easy to dip down... the distance between them was so little...

Sasuke's eye widened in horror at his actions when he saw the wetness at the corner of her eyes.

 _Sakura's scared of me._ _Dammit. Damn it all._

Sasuke knew this wasn't right. That he couldn't- shouldn't lie to himself this way. His dreams (or was it the nightmares?) had revealed what he wanted those sleepless nights ago. He just didn't want to acknowledge them. He's understood for a long time now, that he sometimes says these biting things simply because he's angry or cornered or scared, when he wants to put up a wall around himself to pretend he doesn't care. Sasuke was not acting this way because he was angry that she would say such a thing...

No...

Sasuke's feelings were a repetitive charade. Each new emotion Sakura made him feel... He was still learning how to acknowledge them... How to control them.

It had been so stupidly easy, falling in love.

But he only just realized how truly difficult being _in_ love with such an amazing person was.

He had wanted to prove just _how_ different he was from her father. This man Sakura seemed to never be happy with. To remind Sakura that he wasn't her father in any way possible. Show her that he could make her happy. Buy her the desserts she loved so dearly, and sing her to sleep nightly. But with her in between his arms, he also wanted to make her shiver deliciously in his arms, and scream at him in a different way.

Loosening his grip on her, Sakura slumped into the water in front of him. And he turned away. Ashamed at himself. Guilty for having such thoughts just as she revealed her weakness.

"I assure you." He whispered. Leaving the startled girl behind in the water as he walked away alone - further into the ocean; he let the sun scald his skin as punishment and the cold water wash away at his thoughts, waiting for a wave to knock him down the eight levels of hell. "Whatever thoughts you have of me... Mine are much worse."


	45. Equivalent Exchange

**note.**

Chapter title is a (very obvious) reference to my FMA line of all time from Ed to Winry.

Instagram for all my fanfiction inspo, sneakpeeks, outfits and outtakes that didn't make the cut: **bubblegumshavedice**  
I'm well aware of how empty it currently is and I'm going to try and update there throughout summer!

* * *

 **track 45.**

"Sasuke-kun!" The girl shouted as he dived into the water, each stroke taking him further from her. What was wrong with him? He wasn't twelve, he couldn't just run away!

Still frozen in her spot, Sakura could only huddle herself tight, leaning back on the rocks he abandoned her at. What use would it be to call him back when she was the one that caused the problem? She didn't know what to do if he did return straight away either.

Both of them needed time to cool their heads. Separately.

Walking back onto the sand with heavy steps, she sat under the shade of the umbrella, cherise head facing everywhere but the sea. If she accidentally saw Sasuke now, her resolve would break and any thoughts she had would simply flow out away from her. Her eyes still briefly stung, but the tears had stopped moments after he left. It wasn't fair how much he affected her when she didn't even know if she meant anything to him.

 _But nothing's ever fair with Sasuke-kun, is it?_

The only thing the both of them ever knew how to do was take. Neither of them ever gave without thinking of themselves.

Confessing to him... She found a cure for her own loneliness.

Supporting his dreams... She craved to be special, an existence that he could find solace in.

Writing Shinobi's lyrics... She had wanted to prove herself to him.

Donning the Wind garments... She hoped he would notice her appearance, even if it was just a day.

Asking him to sing earlier... She thought it meant she could be part of his future.

Staying by his side even if the only thing she had was hope... It was so that she would never be without him.

And falling in love with him...

Falling in love with him was the only thing that she hadn't thought through.

Sakura hated that he could such an effect on her.

She may lie to herself that it wasn't for him. But the sad truth was that ever since she saw him in the hallway in the beginning of the year- looking ahead blankly without a goal, every action she took only resolved around-

 _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun_.

And hurt. It hurt unbelievably. As if her heart was pierced and she could only try and block those dreadfully ugly feelings, to try and save the little amount of pride and hope she had left through the space of her fingertips.

Closing her eyes, Sakura took a deep breath. Thought back to the useless mindfulness classes the school forced them into. Feeling the rush of hot air travel down to her stomach, stay and come back up in a burning stream. It was true that it cleared the mind, but in her bare state - only mirthless laughter came out. How pitiful she was to fall for such a person.

Uchiha Sasuke was such a hard person to love.


	46. In the Box Seat

**note.**

Gonna make you all suffer for one more week.

Apologies to all the new (wonderful) readers that have been leaving me only nice words when I'm making you all suffer with today's updates.

* * *

 **track 46.**

Treading slowly towards Sakura, Idate wondered whether he was doing the right thing.

Once again, the great Uchiha has managed to make the girl he's so enamoured with a raging mess of emotions. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke weren't meant to be together. It didn't make sense. That was why even though they were so close nobody bothered to interfere between them. There didn't need to be an interference - they would have broke apart themselves.

But why did it feel as if he was taking advantage of the situation?

Honestly speaking, the sportsman in him is a little put off, but never has any girl caught his attention like Sakura. And why should he give up before even trying? It was the first time anyone had ever acknowledged him for his hard work that came before all his achievements. She saw past the shiny medals and genius facade. They weren't middle schoolers, it wouldn't do to be simply crushing and forgetting when it could be their last chance before graduation.

Swallowing the uncomfortable feeling in his gut, he sat down by her. In love and in war, there is no right or wrong.

There is only the winner and the loser; and Morino Idate had no intention, no space in his agenda, to become the loser.

"You know, Sakura-san, the team manager space is still on offer." They could start slow. He could let her get to know him a bit more first. His times guaranteed that a place on the national track team was already secured after graduation, so he'd have to try and fit her in somehow. Sakura was good with numbers, a quick analyser of situations, and she had good reflexes - probably some experience in sports herself too - she'd make a great manager. He'd asked around and knew of her interest in medicine, that could come in handy too.

"Sorry, Idate-san, now's not a good time."

Sighing, he leaned his face on his left hand, supported by a knee. Turning to look at her from a lower angle. "Listen, it's never going to be a good time. Everyone at school can see that you like the Uchiha. You two don't exactly blend in with the crowd."

"So?" She glared. He had obviously picked the right button to push. "I don't know what you're trying to say."

"Simple. I'm saying, give up on the Uchiha and pick me."

Her eyes widened. _Give up on Sasuke-kun?_

"Wha-" The brunet cut her off, blowing a piece of his long bangs out of his face callously. Arms now folded over crossed legs. "Or you could just use me to forget about him. There's the celebrations tonight, there's going to be a barbecue... fireworks... all that good stuff. You could come join us at the track team table as my plus one."

Sakura stared, eyes wide at his implausibility. She had thought this guy was a bird of the same feather when she jumped in to save his ass. But no way. This guy was delirious. Absolutely crazy. She didn't know why she had initially thought that. "I don't like you that way, Idate-san. You have no idea what you're talking about." Standing up, she moved to head towards the girl's changing room to get away from him.

"No. I do know what I'm talking about." He grabbed her by the hem of her sleeve. "I'm athletic, and I'd protect you. I've already got a job after graduation. I come from a stable family. I don't have any sisters or crazy ex-girlfriends you have to worry about. And honestly speaking, I'm good looking too. Moreover... I like you, Sakura-san. Isn't that what's important?"

Reminded by yet another confession, Sakura almost felt guilty when she saw the sincere look on his face. Only this time, when she looked at him - brown eyes lost its melanin to fade into the sky's endless blue.

 _"Sakura-chan, do me a favour. Promise me that you'll at least give the next person that confesses to you a chance. Accept them."_

Flinging her hand away from him, taking it back, she tried to discourage him further. "You're crazy! Can you hear yourself?"

Staring into her eyes, Idate could't understand why she didn't just say 'yes'. He wasn't asking her to marry him - but just to give him a chance to prove himself to her. Show her that they could work. "We're all crazy in love."

"I won't lead you on." She whispered.

"I'm not asking you to."

 _Promise me that you'll at least give the next person that confesses to you a chance. Accept them._

 _The next person. Accept them._

"I'm only asking for you to join me for the celebrations tonight as my plus one. I don't expect anything from you."

Sakura felt her resolve shatter slowly at those words.

What did he know about expectations? Maybe he had eavesdropped on her previous argument with Sasuke. And maybe, she should guard herself better around someone that can so skilfully manipulate her weakness. But in her state of confusion and heartache, the athlete in front of her was saying all the things she wanted to hear. She wanted to feel needed by someone at this moment and Idate was doing exactly that.

 _Accept them._

Naruto's voice ringed and her pinky finger curled up. Hands forming a fist.

 _Accept them. Accept them. Accept them._

Accept them.

"No expectations."


	47. Cytokine Storm

**note.**

You guys don't understand how villainous I felt when I read all your reviews. I literally cackled like an evil stepmother in my dorm each time I read a review, and I swear my flatmates think I'm crazy.

I actually received quite a lot of criticism for yesterday's chapter (the most reviews within a day's time! Hurrah!) - and I want to take the time to say this: why is it that people are so much more vocal when they dislike something - rather than when they like something?

Finally, to the single person who wasn't brave enough to say 'screw this fic' on a signed review - please go ahead and screw it. I don't think it'll be very comfortable though.

* * *

 **track 47.**

Drying himself off with the towel supplied by the school, Sasuke took the seat opposite Naruto when he saw that he had saved a table by the wall of the restaurant. He dragged the chair out, trying to not let his anger cause a screech on the floor. By the looks of it, Sakura hadn't arrived to their designated dinner place yet.

"Why are here alone? Where's Sakura-chan? I thought she was with you."

"We fought."

"Again? You fight with people so easily."

"It's only Sakura." The only person that managed to affect him this much is Sakura. He didn't fight with people unless it involved Sakura. "She's more annoying than usual."

Naruto pinched his eyes together until they were only a feline slit as he studied his best friend. "What are you talking about? I know you're not normally good with words, but you've never been this bad. You're not making any sense."

"I feel… uncomfortable. Lately, around Sakura."

"Uncomfortable. Around Sakura-chan." Twirling his chopsticks around the noodles in front of him, Naruto slurped it up before using the same utensil to point at the person sharing his table. Soup flicked over the white towel draped around Sasuke's neck. "You two are hopeless."

If Sasuke could look any more bothered. This would be the moment. "Are you here to listen to me or to mock me?"

"Teme," Naruto deadpanned. "You have to talk for me to listen. So talk!" The bastard wasn't making sense and he was blaming him!

"She's more annoying than usual. And whenever I see her with someone else... I want to separate them... Or cause them some sort of bodily harm."

"Let's just stick to you being jealous for now." Naruto muttered.

"And there's that track team guy as well, I don't know what she sees in him." Sasuke continued, before fully comprehending what Naruto said. Turning, he glared. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

The blond tried not to laugh. Funnily enough, he didn't know what Sakura saw in Sasuke either. Why were supposedly smart people so _dumb_? "You've always been the jealous type. Remember when Itachi played with me when we were children? You got so mad."

"I was not mad." The Uchiha paused to think of what to say next in order to defend himself. "I do not get jealous." If he _was_ jealous, he would acknowledge it. This was not jealousy, it was simply Sakura being annoying.

"Right. You don't get jealous. And you don't like Sakura-chan."

Naruto took the silence as a confirmation of Sasuke's feelings. Not that the expression on the dark haired teen's face wasn't confirmation enough. Sasuke was glaring at him in a way that would make much bigger men whimper. Alas, it no longer had any effect on him.

"Since it doesn't seem like you want to talk anymore; _you_ listen. I didn't bow out so somebody else other than you could take advantage. I won't acknowledge anyone but you next to Sakura-chan. So you better man up and go confess to her."

It's a rare moment to find Naruto so serious. Sasuke knows that Naruto usually acts stupid just for the sake of putting others at ease. That Naruto and Sakura view each other as siblings and that he cares for her, but it still surprises each time - to see just how much the two have in common. They both acted like they were less mature than him, even though he was the most immature out of the trio.

"You need to wake up. Make up your mind. Who do you really see Sakura-chan as?"

xxx

"He's someone important to me." Sakura started, rolling off the paper around her ice cream, letting it unfurl around her fingers as she threw the packaging in the trash can. It wasn't right for her to be here with someone else but Sasuke. "I don't think I can do this."

Idate made sure he couldn't see her face, because he isn't sure how strong his resolve is, to hear her repeat her words again. If he saw her looking at him, but only seeing Uchiha Sasuke, he knows he will give in. He didn't want to know how much she cared for the Uchiha. "I know. And I've told you that I don't care. I don't mind being a replacement."

Only temporarily. He had no plans of staying second place forever. She didn't need to know that though.

Sakura laid her legs out in front of her and stretched along the stone pavement they were sitting against. She dipped her head down to hide her face, but was careful to keep her hand level to not drip ice cream down herself. "But I don't want a replacement." She didn't want anyone but him and this informal date only made it clearer. Dinner with the track team was fine because of the lively company and good food, but now that they were alone, Sakura felt lonely despite the companionship.

It was so stupidly miserable how much she wanted to share the ice cream she was eating with him... force it down his handsome sweet-hating face. To let him hear the same clapping in the sky as the school blew their tuitions up into the air. And the way she wished Sasuke was the one who could see the bright fires blooming atop their heads instead of Idate.

Hoping to lighten the mood, Idate stood up and dragged her to her feet as he led her along the beach.

"How much do you like him that even I won't do?"

The water had receded and the wet sand felt heavy under her feet.

"Too much." She sighed. Only for mirthless laughter to follow. "I can't -"

xxx

"I can't control myself around her. Ever since I knew how I felt... I don't how to talk to her. I don't know what to hear, where to look, the right words to say. She's messing with my ability to _think_ , Naruto."

Pushing the visibly flustered Sasuke towards the beach to expose him to the sea wind, Naruto crossed him arms as he settled back into his seat inside the veranda.

"Then don't think. Just feel. The words will come naturally. Like when your writing lyrics - you don't consciously think, right? You feel. That's how you talk to girls, you idiot. Sakura-chan already promised me that she would accept any poor soul that confessed to her next, so just blurt out all your stupid feelings to her instead of me and you can live happily ever after and name your first child after me!"

"I've already screwed up. You weren't there to see -" He stopped momentarily to correct himself. What had there been to see? "To hear it. I bet -"

xxx

"I bet Sasuke-kun doesn't like me that way."

"Do you really think so?"

Idate stared at the person in front of him. At her bright hair. The faint dusting of red over her skin. And the empty wooden stick she held.

He really liked her.

But even a blind person could see that she didn't like him. Her eyes looked right through him, she didn't acknowledge him the same way she did the Uchiha. Her eyes lacked the gleam and her smile lacked its glow. She wasn't seeing him properly.

Sighing, he made sure she had her back towards him before he knocked her down, making Sakura topple against the sand, the shimmering granules spraying on impact.

"Hey!" She glared through messed up pink hair. Standing up to brush the sand off herself, she readied her hand to hit him back.

"This is how you two are. You pay attention to the things that don't matter."

"You just pushed me!"

"And you only feel the need to hit me back right? You paid attention to my push - but not the tug. I made you lose your balance so that you'd fall towards me, but you only noticed the shove."

 _I fell towards him?_

Slowly lowering her hand, the fingers curled into a fist as she registered that thought. Was it really that way? "You're really good at reading people." She admitted quietly.

Idate shrugged. "It's good for using as a psychological attack on the other contestants and you were the trophy I had wanted. But you ended up being a formidable opponent and I've lost. My plan failed. I'll let you go if you beat me in a race back to the track team site."

Kneeling against the sand, he pressed his sole against the soft foundation before he pushed Sakura - who had also assumed the same position - again. She'd landed face first, only saving herself from sand in her mouth as her elbows supported her this time around.

"Oi! It's not funny anymore!"

Idate sat crossed legged, motioning for her to get moving. For her to run away from him.

"I was trying to give you a boost. Pride is not something I can surrender, so I'll yield with my head held up and concede defeat. To you. Not to the Uchiha. How you're able to love someone as inhumanely cold as that - I have no idea. But you've got guts to miss out on this." He pointed at himself. Thumb lightly jabbing at his chest.

Sakura pressed her lips together. Idate and her were definitely not similar. She would never give up on the person she truly wanted and he seemed to have caught onto that.

"Sasuke-kun isn't cold." She frowned mockingly, but the sides of her lips betrayed her, moving up as if controlled by string.

Idate snickered at her response, hitting her arm as she fell a little to the side. She was finally smiling. Her eyes burning with determination once again. She finally looked every bit like the incredible person he had initially deemed her as.

"And despite what others say, you're not very nice."


	48. Sturm und Drang

**note.**

Those that watched the original series will remember Idate had around five episodes dedicated to him, I've given him exactly five chapters in my story as well. You can now rejoice that there won't be anymore after this.

* * *

 **track 48.**

That night, Sasuke lay alone in the hotel bed. Having thrown his body on the stiff spacious bed, his arms are dropped behind his head. And he's reminded of the way Sakura sleeps. Seemingly without a worry in the world. With her arms stretched atop her head in a loose cradle and knees slightly bent to face the ceiling.

Naruto is nowhere to be seen; either he's still mad at him, or he has gone to see Sakura.

The blond had become increasingly agitated as their conversation lingered until he finally kicked Sasuke out of the restaurant to go look for Sakura.

And he found her.

She had been playing in the sand with the track runner.

 _To hell with it all._

Rolling over so that his hand dangled off the bed, he was sure that he was going crazy as he pulled out a notepad from his backpack. Adamant on scribbling down the overdue lyrics becoming dust in his head, he could feel the heavy lids of his eyes drop. No words came to mind even though this stuffy, choking feeling was what usually produced the most results. He could only dig himself deeper under the blankets the muffle the annoying noises ringing through his ears.

Taking a page out of Sakura's book, he spoke to himself to try and block out the headache.

"This is so stupid. What have you done to me?"

He blamed Sakura for turning him into this fool. It was a human reaction. And she made him all too human. Human beings looked for reasons - _excuses_ \- when things don't go well. The circumstances, the timing, the weather, the luck. There was no meaning to a flower unless it bloomed. But when a flower doesn't bloom, you don't try to fix the bud, you tamper with its surroundings.

As people, we pulled out all these variations to console ourselves.

' _It wasn't supposed to turn out like this._ '

' _If only I could do it all over again._ '

But what could he do?

There are so many things that you couldn't calculate in this world. But the feelings Sasuke held for Haruno Sakura just had to be _his thing_.

It scares him to see how much Sakura has come to mean to him.

When she fell into the water, he would've gladly locked her away and restricted her from the sea at all costs. Something he's sure - is illegal and very much criminal. And when he saw Idate and her together, he didn't think he'd ever be able to stand seeing her hold hands with someone who took his chance. The thought that she wouldn't even notice him because she's laughing and smiling at them instead. It burned his heart knowing that the thing you wish for the most, is always something you'll never get.

 _So damn annoying._

Like a broken record, Sakura had repetitively showed him her love. But when this became a regular part of his life and he took it for granted, she suddenly turned around to face someone else. He can still clearly remember the nauseating feeling he had when he saw her, illuminated by fireworks again - just not alone this time.

He should've ran to her when he had his chance, locked her up in his embrace. Sasuke craved for Sakura in a way he hasn't ever needed anyone before. She kept him sane. But she was also out of reach.

Sakura was clothed in strength, dressed in kindness, and laughed with love. And she made him understand why storms were named after people.

He was calm next to her, when he was the one reflected with such pure love in her eyes - but outside of the small circle; the center of her fucking typhoon...

He couldn't find a place to belong.

Not when she was able to shine so bright without him.


	49. Scaredy-Cat

**note.**

Rawr. I'm brutal. No apologies this time. The last time I apologised - someone thought it fine to abuse my kindness.

* * *

 **track 49.**

On a rare raining Monday morning, Uchiha Sasuke overhears the tracking team comforting their star runner with promises of blind dates with attractive younger cousins and neighbouring campus belles.

"I love you." Is the first thing Sakura says to him on the same Monday morning, standing across the golden lobby.

In front of all the other students. In front of their classmates, their teachers, the whole form; though none of them seem to be fazed. Unlike previous confessions to him, it isn't made into a public spectacle, even if it was the most public confession.

Another painful wake up call.

Sakura was an exception to everyone that saw her. He wasn't the only one that saw her as an exception. It wasn't that she made herself special for him.

He wasn't special.

"I know."

"Naruto told me you came to find me last night. That you were at the fireworks." She grabbed his shoulders to stop him from turning back to face the board that announced their group itinerary for their last day in Wind. Forcing him to look at her. "Isn't there anything you want to say to me?"

Sakura's expression told him everything he needed to hear.

 _I like you so much that I can't stop here. I can't pretend I don't like you. All I can do is not show you that I like you if you tell me to stop. All I can do is keep myself from begging you to like me back._

He can picture the desperation in her mind. The amount of pride its taking her to strip herself down in front of his unmoving state. Sakura is a girl who loves in order to be loved, and Sasuke didn't have the courage to say that he was sure he wouldn't hurt her if they were together.

They were too close, he was too afraid to lose her. And yet, he wanted her so badly. He wondered if it would all be easier if he had accepted her from the start.

"No."

Letting go, she glanced at the undone button around his collar, its loose thread dangling pitifully. Proof of how hard she had accidentally grabbed him. Glancing up the his face, and to his eyes that refused to look directly at her, Sakura stepped back, barely missing the footsteps of another student as she looked past him.

Through him. As if he weren't in front of her.

"Coward."


	50. Bête Noire

**note.**

Chapter title is _bête noire_ , which means _black beast_. It means an anathema.

* * *

 **track 50.**

Sakura spends the rest of the trip with Naruto, Sasuke having trapped himself inside the hotel and then the top deck of the ferry as they head back.

Once the trip ends, the days go on quickly. The first exams are coming up and Sakura locks herself in her room on the nights she doesn't spend in the library.

At school, everything has reverted back to normal.

She hangs out with Naruto and Sasuke during breaks, has lunch with them, attends band practice with them, and classes go on as they always have - torturously slow. The only change is that she's stopped heading over to Sasuke's house and the two of them no longer talk without the presence of Naruto.

Sakura doesn't make an effort to avoid Sasuke. She hasn't given up. But it didn't mean that she had to so actively try anymore. And when she was the only one who looked for him to begin…

Not much is left once she stops.

It hurt to not be with Sasuke. Somehow, over the time it took for her to try and make Sasuke fall for her; she had fallen so deeply in love that she no longer has the ability to hate him for breaking her heart.

She didn't want to care. She'd had enough. She'd seen enough. She wanted out. Wanted an end. And after they graduated, it would be an end.

 _So easily._ She smiled at the sound of lingering thunder against the sunny backdrop.

What they had was so fragile.

Heading out of their classroom to get her normal drink at the vending machine, she spun sharply as she saw a familiar figure. Sasuke wasn't facing her, but she could easily recognize his back. She's followed it one too many times.

He was responding to yet another confession, but despite the privacy she should be offering them, she couldn't pull herself away.

To her, it was supposed to be just another day and just another girl. As it had once been.

It shouldn't affect her. But she couldn't look away.


	51. Confession

**note.**

Batch update since my exams are over~

* * *

 **track 51.**

"Uchiha-senpai, I like you. If you feel the same way, please go out with me!"

"Thank-you." He took a step closer. "But, I'm not interested. Sorry." Bypassing her, Sasuke took one step closer to their classroom before the girl shouted behind him.

"… You actually already have someone you like, don't you?" Sakura heard his quiet footsteps stop instead of seeing Sasuke's stillness. "You like Haruno-senpai, right? I know you do! I've seen it! You're always looking at her -"

Sakura breath hitched as she barricaded herself within circled arms, and armed herself with the hurtful words she wanted to say to Sasuke. She didn't need this right now, she reminded herself, armouring her heart with memories of their last day in Wind.

A growl. His fist is connected to the closest wall. "This has nothing to do with you, does it?"

Trembling fingers no longer able to support the coffee in her hands, the clattering of aluminium and caffeine against polished floor makes Sasuke aware of the eavesdropping presence while the underclassman scurries away.

Sakura looked down. To the side. Away from Sasuke. Anywhere but him.

"I heard everything. I haven't- "

 _I haven't thought about you? I haven't given up on you?_ What did she want to say?

She must look miserable. And weak. Because even though Sasuke doesn't care for her, he holds her face up so that he can wipe the tears away. This is the first time he's actually had the chance to touch her face, and with his palm pressed re-assuringly against her cheek and under her chin, Sasuke finds that he can't look away.

Sasuke cannot remember whether his face has ever been this close to someone's before. They're standing close enough that he can feel the warmth radiating off her body and despite the setting - in the empty hallway, next to the vending machine - it feels intimate. He's all too aware of her semi-parted lips, of her scent and how her voice is vibrating with his hand on her. Just as he is aware of how much Sakura's cherry blossom hair has grown since the start of the year, and how long they've spent in each other's company over this period.

And her eyes...

 _She's still looking at me._

Leaning in, his lips are inches from her's as he continued to look into the emerald depths. Looking at her. Looking at him.

Forcing herself to shut her eyes, Sakura pushed him away, though - she didn't really have to - Sasuke had fell back as soon as the reflection in her eyes was no longer visible.

This was why he couldn't be around her. He lost control of himself when he was with Sakura. He would only hurt her.

Looking down at the hand abandoned at his side, he could still feel smooth skin on his palm. Cool air remained and the bustle of chattering students could be heard from the courtyard and cafeteria. Sakura had hunched over, now completely hiding herself from his view.

"Forget it." He walked past her, taking a deep breath to clear his voice. "That's enough. You don't have to think about me anymore. So don't look up. Don't look at me that way anymore."

 _Don't look at me as if you aren't complete without me. Or I won't let you go._

He'd leave. Sakura probably doesn't want to see his face right now. He'll just hide from her. He's done it before. He could easily do it again. He really was a coward.

"Don't leave."


	52. Beautiful Moon

**note.**

Dun dun dun duuuuun.

To understand the chapter - I highly recommend searching up Soseki's translation of 'I love you'.

* * *

 **track 52.**

 _"Don't leave."_

He stood, unmoving under her spell.

"I said that I love you."

His voice matched the look on his face. Ruthless. Accusing. "And then you went on a date with the resident track team star."

She couldn't defend herself. Indeed - she had gone on a date with Idate. _I promised Naruto to give the next person a chance._

"But I didn't stay by him, Sasuke-kun. You're the one I chose to stand by. And as long as I had you by my side - I didn't care whether you would love me back. I was fine with that. So, why are you suddenly like this? I've said that I love you, and you've rejected me. But you don't let me see others at the same." She glared. "And then you try to kiss me, but get mad when I push you away and say to forget it afterwards."

Who was he to do so?

What was he to so blatantly take advantage of her feelings for him?

He wasn't a lover, nor was he merely a friend and there were too many blurred lines and _she couldn't do this._

She wouldn't do this.

"Is playing with my feelings so much fun? Sasuke-kun, You weren't this cruel."

 _Not to me. Not to yourself._

Sakura fell for his kindness. For the gentle side he tried to hide. She trusted her judgement. Reaching for his hand, she felt the pads of the fingers she loved so dearly. The strong grip under smooth skin. Protective. Warm. Unrelenting.

"If you only see me as a friend, clearly state so. But if you don't like me the same way, and the reason you're holding back from rejecting me properly - not just through your words, through your actions as well - is because we're friends... Then don't feel anything for me, just leave me alone. I don't want your tepid kindness."

"Friends? I don't intend to stay your friend forever." He thought back to Naruto. The way he had so easily trampled on his best friend's feelings because of his greed for this girl. "And I wouldn't give up anything just for a friend. I'm not _kind_ , Sakura."

Kindness.

Such a funny word. Abstract. Everyone's definition of it would differ. But despite what she insists, he highly doubts that he is kind to Sakura.

 _Kind_ people didn't do this to girls they loved.

"Sasuke-kun, be honest." _Please_ , she begged. "Do you like me or not?"

"You seem to know me so well. How about you tell me. What do you think? " He stepped closer, loosening her grip to hook one finger around her red ribbon to pull her towards him. Close enough for her to feel the beat of his heart. "Would I do this to someone I don't like?"

Sakura swallowed her breath, shaking her head slowly. Trying to keep a strong front. "No…" She may like Sasuke, but he was frustratingly hard to keep up with. She could throw away her pride to confess to him even if she were to be rejected, but there was no way she could possibly let Sasuke continue this ambiguity between them.

He laughed at her blank face. A sound that was bitter. Almost pitiful.

"You're the cruel one, Sakura."

The way she was so oblivious nagged at his sanity.

"From the moment you first said that you like me, all I've heard around me is you. The only things I could see in the dark were these stupidly pastel colours-" He held a piece of her hair. "Yet, for someone who knows me better than anyone, you didn't manage to see the obvious. I'm a lyricist, but I'm not a poet nor a novelist, and I'm still trying to find the right words."

He referenced Soseki, hoping that by using something Sakura was fond of, he would have some leverage against her in this upwards battle. He tilted her head up, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face. Sasuke hated the way he couldn't even stick to his resolutions because of her, his heart literally brightening up solely with her presence.

 _I love you._

"If you don't resist. I will kiss you."

 _I love you._

 _I love you. I love you so much, it's making me do crazy things and say stupid things._

Sakura froze. Caught off guard by his sudden assertiveness. Who was he to say that she was the one that was messing with his head?

"Is that your translation?" She whispered.

"Hn."

He kissed her.

His lips were a little too thin to be considered soft, and her mouth a little too small to be considered plump. Not that it would matter. Neither had ever kissed anyone else. And this brief moment was all that mattered.

A chaste touch of the lips. Skin on skin. Barely lasting three seconds. Neither knew what they were doing and such verity seeped through in their actions. She tasted like hoshihikari rice and canned caramel macchiato, and he smelt of his faint vetiver-coffee perfume and lavender-jasmine detergent.

They were just two teenagers in love. And the world was at their feet. Overwhelming the senses.

"How many others have kissed you before me?" Sasuke whispered against open lips.

The distance between them was insubstantial and onyx eyes darkened with male pride. He had asked only to satisfy himself with a verbal confession, already holding absolute knowledge that he had secured the ownership of her first kiss.

For a girl that normally held no reservations around him, Sakura had been too shy, letting him do all the work. Saying that she had kissed back would be a stretch. Neither of them did much but push their whole self towards the other.

As if stamping their existence.

He felt her smile instead of seeing it.

"Too many to count." She lied, pecking him on his cheek before running off with the sound of the bell that signified the end of lunch.


	53. Tease

**note.**

asfsdxzfmj - OMG.

I typed this chapter up so quickly. I dunno. I then read back and cringed. How did we suddenly get so fluffy? I'm embarrassed of myself, and I _sincerely sincerely_ apologize for these two shameless kids.

On another note, my fanfiction instagram ( _bubblegumshavedice_ ) has finally been updated! Sakura's outfit from Chapter 18 (One Night) is now on it, and I'm working on completing the bunkasai-arc outfits as well as the Suna-arc ones right now.

* * *

 **track 53.**

Sakura took her normal window seat at the library. Her notes abandoned as she stared at Sasuke. Deep in thought.

They never referred to each other as boyfriend or girlfriend, and both of them were fine with that. In Sakura's opinion they were happily officially kind-of unofficially together. It was more comfortable this way around their classmates too. Dating in secret was easier when she had to think of all the fangirls and her parents. Really, it was a funny thing - to not have a term defining and limiting their relationship. Before they were lovers, they were friends - and she knew Sasuke acknowledged that as well.

Underground karaoke trips. Habitual walks back home. After school studying sessions in the library… They weren't doing anything differently to when they were just friends… In fact, there's no extra bento portion for her, no 'talking about their emotions more' or even simply spending more time together.

And it _should_ bother her. Because according to Ino and Temari, that was what their significant others had done for them. But it doesn't.

She's noticed the little changes between them, it was already enough. The subtle way his fingers lingered a little longer whenever he tucked loose strands behind her ear, and the way his hold tightened around her in their ritual hugs she would give him before she went home, how he would casually fit her head under his chin. Sakura didn't have to try and to hold her affections back any longer. To be able to touch Sasuke and say things she wouldn't have dared to say before... It was exhilarating. Freeing. It was already enough.

Letting her hands drift off the textbook, she placed her fingers along his artery, passing across the skin of his wrist. Sakura focused on the peaceful rhythm. Sasuke's pulse never raced around her, unlike her own, instead it thrummed reassuringly. A constant, steady beat.

"What are you doing?" He let go of his own notes. Neat and monochrome calligraphy unlike her rainbow scribbles.

"Taking your pulse." She closed her eyes, focusing on the small pressure that thrummed at her fingers.

So stable. So strong. So soothing. Everything Sasuke was.

Grabbing her hand in his, he forced green eyes to open again. Long fingers easily circling her small hand. And she felt the familiar hummingbird heartbeat return, heat rising from her fingertips up to her hairline.

"Wha-" She tried to snatch it back, only to feel his grip tighten. "What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand." He whispered against her ear, their hands hidden as his body leaned towards her from across the table. His breath is warm against her ears, sending gooseflesh across her skin and shivers down her spine and she felt herself flush. Starting from her hand and gathering at the top of her chest, just peaking through the collar of the white uniform shirt.

Sasuke didn't know anything about wooing a girl outright. Being like this was the only way he knew. And her reactions only made him more confident, it made him want to experiment more.

His gaze turned to look at her longingly, lovingly; and he flashed her a smug smirk before bending down to catch her lips in a kiss.

Sasuke didn't kiss her with fiery passion, nor was he hungry and devouring - but it wasn't quite like their clumsy first kiss either. Thinking back to her first kiss, Sakura felt embarrassment flood her. What had she been thinking to press herself onto him like that?

But the boy opposite her seemed to think the sudden flush was due to his _current_ actions and he became even bolder - letting go for air before capturing the corners of her lips again. His tongue leaving sparks of warmth across the skin. Trailing along. Lightly. Gently. As if coaxing her to be the dominant one. Teasing her to kiss him more deeply. He moved like a dreamer and she decided that she'd quite like to join whatever dream he was dreaming.

And so she did. Titling her head ever so slightly to keep their noses from bumping together, Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, opening her mouth as it landed on his top lip as he responded in ardent fervour - hand slipping below her ponytail to cradle her head closer - and she held back what would have been a whimper in the quiet libraria.

Looking up, he saw that her eyes were dilated. Wide in a trance. The green all but thin circles around big black pupils. A thrill shot through him knowing that he had this effect on her. To be able to bring her to this point with a simple kiss. It was their first kiss after the one that happened when he confessed, but if this is what Sakura looked like before - he may just understand why she ran away so quickly.

Lop sided satisfaction graced his lips as Sasuke sat back on his seat as if nothing had happened. His hand cupped her face to memorise the dazed look of her eyes and the slightly gaping lips - still red and swollen. How tempting she was.

"We should talk quietly. It's your sacred library after all."

Oh, there have definitely been changes, Sakura thinks. And she fears that she may have awakened the sleeping lion.

Feeling her face heat up once again, Sakura picked up her loose jaw in a hurry; scrambling about the desk to collect her scattered stationery along with her scattered thoughts. Running out of the study area in a hurry after muttering to him that she would fetch the two of them something to drink. Lifting a hand to her face, she prescribed that cool canned coffee may be a possible cure for her reddening cheeks.

From Naruto's obvious affection of busty babes, to her own adoration of well defined muscles - both of them were quite happy acknowledge such preferences. But it was always the quiet ones to look out for. The way his hands lingered along her neck before he slipped away! How his lips scalded hers and his tongue invaded her mouth for just a split second before pulling away! And so boldly in the library where anyone could have seen them!

Sakura covered her face in embarrassment. Uchiha Sasuke is definitely the pervert of the group!


	54. A to Z

**note.**

Apologies for not updating in so long. Life has been hectic, and I've been hospitalised for the majority of the months of June and July (was released yesterday so I typed a short chap on the train).

This one is more of a unplanned update so that you guys know that I'm still alive and kicking. On a more exciting note, my birthday was on the 28th of June and I'm now 20!

* * *

 **track 54.**

"Teme!" Naruto tackled his best friend from behind. "I saw it! You thought you were all suave and subtle right? But - ha! I, Uzumaki Naruto saw it!"

"Saw what?" Kiba asked. They were just exiting from the assembly hall so those from the other classes had all gathered.

"He waved at Sakura-chan just now when we were all in line, all the way across U to H, thinking no one would see them." Naruto grinned, fangs gleaming under the fluorescent lights of the hallway as they marched back to their classrooms.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke turned to slow down their pace as he spotted pink hair through the crowds. "Tch, so what if you saw? It's not like I was doing it secretly."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "You never do anything without purpose, you scheming bastard! You're just announcing that you and Sakura-chan are together, aren't you? Kibaaaaa, the bastard's stooped to publicly announcing his claim on poor, innocent Sakura-chan like the possessive caveman we all knew he was. Soon, he's going to-"

"Na-ru-to!" Sakura wrung her hands around the boy's neck as she flung herself towards them. "Stop teasing Sasuke-kun!"

"But Sakuraaaa-chaaaan-"

"And don't say my name like that." She hit him lightly over his head.

"You're coming over to band prac after school right?" Sasuke asked once he had Sakura's attention. They had a new song he wanted her opinion on. The second round of the Oto competition was ending soon and they had to submit a self-composed song for this round.

Awkwardly shuffling her feet, she gave Sasuke an uneasy grin. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'm busy after school today. Maybe next time?" Seeing how nervous she was to reject his invitation, he didn't even have the heart to be bothered by such a slight matter after all the misunderstandings that had happened between them.

He knocked her over her forehead with his knuckles as gently as possible. "Don't worry about it. There'll always be another session."


	55. Burn Baby Burn

**note.**

gfsfe

I can't think of anything to write here today.

* * *

 **track 55.**

"Uchiha Sasuke. If you're not going to properly practice, then I suggest you head back first and we re-schedule for another day." Neji warned as he noticed the dazed playing of their guitarist. "Sakura isn't the reason you make music."

 _True._ Sasuke thought. She hadn't been his reason to make music. Nor did he want her to be. But ever since their whole relationship began, his inspiration had been her. Always. However, he wasn't about to tell their leader that, not when his band mates had so easily picked up on his reason for not focusing. It was embarrassing enough that he was bothered over such a small thing, but it was worse that he was being scolded over it.

"Let's continue. I just want to finish the chorus today."

Shikamaru came to his defense while he misdirected Neji's temper towards Kiba's drumbeat. The sudden strictness tended to happen when things weren't going well with Tenten. They all knew that their resident university student had a soft spot for his childhood friend, but none of them were stupidly brave enough to bring it up when this spout of anger had so suddenly spiked.

Rolling his eyes with his head turned down to look at the fretboard, Sasuke held his tongue in case he came up with a witty remark that would inarguably gain him an unwanted quarrel.

 _Can't it be me that you don't forget?  
Let it be me that retains a piece of your heart_  
 _Like the day you said 'I love you'_  
 _Like the night I walked you home to wait for morning to come again_

Naruto's soft vocals flowed across the ballad notes and piano keys, the repeated chorus ending the song - and the day's practice with it.

Walking home, Sasuke wondered what Sakura was doing. Was she studying? Was she eating at the family restaurant like he urged her to after quitting cup ramen? Or was she hanging out with someone he didn't know?

It bothered him enough that he had already dialled her number before he even realized that his phone was tightly gripped in his hand, the screen mockingly bright on the dim lit road. Reaching the door before his call was answered, he cut the dial-tone sort when it looked like she wasn't going to pick up.

The bell rang twice before the door opened and his mother ushered him through the door, as welcoming as ever. "Welcome back, Sasuke-chan! Dinner will be served soon." Her expression betrayed none of the excitement she felt. "Go take a shower and change out of your uniform already."

His mother's nagging was nothing new, but his mood was still sore due to Neji's stupid temper. Sighing, the youngest Uchiha sniffed the air nervously as his nose picked up the familiar scent of his mother's miso salmon. "Are you sure you should be at the door instead of watching the fire, kaa-san? You know how easily miso burns."

She only continued to treat him like a child, taming his wild hair and taking care of the coat abandoned by the nearest chair and chiding him to wear his slippers and take off his socks. "It'll be alright, Sakura-chan is taking care of everything in the kitchen for me."

Several things ran through Sasuke's mind at once. Like the blur of memories that he thought only happened in movies. The type that merged smells ( _was that something burning?)_ and colours ( _pink, pink, and more pink)_. Blended choices and scenarios and thoughts ran around his mind.

 _You let Sakura in while I wasn't home? Sakura is cooking with you? Why is Sakura here at my house? Is this why she left without me?_

But the singular thought that stood out was –

"You trust Sakura in the kitchen?" He grimaced, reminded of the chiffon cake incident. His mother stifled a laugh while a shout of 'How rude!' resounded through the ground floor, originating from the kitchen.

Mikoto jokingly hit her son on his arm as he tread upstairs to change, effectively escaping the wrath of Sakura as she walked out of their kitchen, fry pan in hand and fire in her eyes.


	56. Shy Shy Shy

**note.**

Hello and welcome back everybody! It may seem like I'm neglecting PTL a bit in favor of updating SDL, but I really want to bring it up to date. There had been a scheduled timeline whereby I would update both together - but since SDL is a bit behind, I will have to focus more on it.

Hopefully, the stories will meet the converging point as soon as possible!

* * *

 **track 56.**

Changing out of his white uniform shirt, Sasuke swallowed the shout he was about the release when his mother barged into his room unannounced. "Kaa-san! You'd think that at your age you'd know how to knock!"

Mikoto chuckled at her son's chiding. "And you'd think that at you're age, you'd be able to tell apart your girlfriend and mother's footsteps." She knew that Sasuke was only embarrassed because he'd thought she was Sakura. She'd barged into his room one too many times over the years and she was the one to raise him. What did he have to hide from her?

 _Girlfriend?_ His face grew hot at being caught red-handed. "Sakura and I aren't-"

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice? Don't make such a big fuss about it, kaa-san was the one who asked Sakura-chan."

"Kaa-san..." He started warningly. They didn't need to have this conversation when Sakura was just downstairs. The house was most definitely not known for its sound proofing qualities!

Seeing the look on her younger son's face, Mikoto shot straight without hindrances. That seemed to be the most effective method when dealing with Uchiha men. "You know Sakura-chan really really likes you." She reached up to grab him by his ear before continuing. "And despite the fact that I don't see how my super handsome son managed to attract such a lovable girl, I am also proud of you for doing so because both your father and I are incredibly fond of her and we want you to know that we trust you to know what you're doing. And that we're also very supportive of your relationship."

Obviously, Sakura had mentioned the part about them being secret for the time being if his mother was giving him this talk. But Sasuke was floored simply by the fact that this is what his mother had trapped him in his room to tell him. As if he didn't already know. "Of course. Thank-you kaa-san."

"Well then, I'm going back down to check on the dishes. Sakura-chan doesn't seem to be the best cook, does she?"

Sakura must've heard that it was her cue to come up to his room because not even a minute after his mother goes back own, she's already standing underneath the door frame, waiting for him to invite her in.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming over tonight?"

She hugged him tightly, a move - he guessed - that was supposed to placate him before she answered. "I wanted to surprise you. Why? Were you lonely without me at practice today?"

Plucking her off, he chuckled. "Just a bit. You'll have to make it up to me now." Bending his head down to meet her's, he waited for her eyes to close in anticipation before he poked her on her forehead, causing her to stumble back into his waiting arm. With Sakura exactly where he wanted her, he ducked down to peck her over her lips, taking advantage of the surprise.

Green eyes opened wide at his attack and she glanced up at him shyly, lips forming a straight line as she savoured the sensation. It surely wasn't fair for her that Sasuke had somehow managed to perfect the little actions that made her heart hum in excitement in such a short period of time?

"How'd you come in so easily?" He knew his mother treated Sakura like her own daughter, but he'd thought that she'd at least wait for when he was around as well to let the girl in.

"I used the front door, silly." The look on Sasuke's face told her he wasn't buying it. "Fine, fine. I admitted to Mikoto-san that we were going out, but since we can't easily go on dates at restaurants and stuff - I said that I wanted to cook for you." She smiled as innocently as she could before running into his room and burrowing her face in his pillow.

"Why are you acting shy now?" He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to let the hostage pillow go. "We all know that you're shameless."

"But it's Mikoto-san! I was telling your mom we were dating!" Given how close his mother and Sakura were, he imagined that it must've been awkward. Hilarious. But more awkward than anything.

"Well, you didn't have to tell her." For one, he wouldn't have.

Pouting, Sakura sat up to fetch the notebook on his desk (again, without his permission! Why were the women in his life always doing this?) before leaning on his shoulder to read it. "It's only your fangirls and my parents we're worried about, so I thought it'd be okay." Flipping through the pages, it doesn't take her long to get comfortable, laying her legs on top of Sasuke's thighs so that she was in a cradle between him and the bed.

"Sakura." He pronounced each staccato syllable as clearly as he could, hoping that she'd catch the warning tone.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

She's blinking slowly. As if she didn't know what she did wrong; and seeing the top two buttons undone on her uniform, covered in his family's apron, sitting on his bed - it makes him want to kiss her just to shut her up so damn much it's crazy.

"Ah, dammit. You brought this on yourself."

Leaning towards her, Sakura let herself fall against navy sheets, a pretty flush reaching down her neck towards her chest to create the contrasting picture. Dark pink lashes fluttered shut as she expected a showering of affection.

"Dinner's ready!" At the sound of the Uchiha matriarch's voice, both teenagers scrambled out the bed as quickly as it all escalated, smoothing out the creases of their clothing. "And Sasuke-chan, don't you think you're raising your voice a little too much? I can hear you all the way down here."

Understandably, pissed was an understatement.

"Don't pretend that you're not just eavesdropping, okaa-san!"


	57. Blood Sweat & Tears

**note.**

Long time no see.

Blood Sweat & Tears was the prompt for day 5 of SasuSaku Month '18. I'm slowly working through the prompts for inspo.

* * *

 **track 57.**

"This!" Synth beats blazed through the rehearsal room as Sakura shoved a phone towards them. "You guys should do a cover!"

Taking a step back to get a clearer view of the lighted object, Neji squinted down at the video on her mobile. "Blood Sweat and Tears?"

"You haven't heard it? They're like the most popular group at the moment." Her eyes sparkled. "Fan girls everywhere!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, considering her reaction - there was one right in front of them.

"Of course we've heard it." It was only playing in every shop and radio on repeat everywhere. How could they miss it? Acting as if Sakura hadn't requested anything, the boys continued to busy themselves with their respective instruments, fine tuning and practicing the tune from the day before.

Sitting down legs crossed with her head supported by a lone arm, Sakura wasn't having any of it. She was their part-time manager after all! She was in charge of marketing them, selling them, encouraging and guaranteeing their success! And Haruno Sakura definitely _did not_ do things in half measures! "So why not? Did you not like it? I thought that the music style fit you guys quite well."

"It's not that we don't like it, it's just-" Naruto peered over to Sasuke for backup when he couldn't think of the right words. "We don't do boy bands."

"Oh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was the only one that would do someone from a boy band here, but if you guys have already thought that deeply into it... I mean I won't judge, I just hadn't expected it."

"Oh my gosh, Sakura-chan! How did your innocent mind become so quickly tainted after being with the bastard? That isn't what he meant!" The girl laughed, waving her hand in front of her face nonchalantly, replying with a rapid string of _'of course not'_ \- albeit a little too sarcastically for the band's preference. She'll back down for now, nodding along to their music until practice was almost over before she tried again.

Sure enough, when they finished she timed it right before they packed everything away to ask again. "So... you guys sure you don't want to at least give Blood Sweat & Tears a go? I've got the sheet music ready and everything."

"Sakura." Sasuke nodded towards the amplifier.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, voice seeping with as much girlishness as she could muster as the rest of the band pretended to gag. Did he want her to plug him in again so they could finally go with her plan?

"Pass me my amp."

Sighing, she swung her hand over and dropped the amplifier by his feet. What use was above average strength when she didn't have above average persuasion skills to match?

"Why are you guys being so stern?" It would've been such great publicity!

"We're still trying to build up our own image, doing too many covers at this stage isn't good." Sasuke said, patting her over her head as Sakura turned away from him in mock crossness.

Shikamaru nodded. He wasn't one for conflict if he could avoid it but he knew just how stubborn Sakura could be. It made Sasuke and her so similar he feared for the day they both decided they had the same goal they wanted to extort off the band. "Especially if it's a popular song. Popular songs are covered by everybody - it makes it easy to compare skills when one plays the same music."

"But you guys are good!" She argued.

"And there will those that are better than good." Neji reprimanded. " _There will always be skies above skies._ "

Dammit. Why was Neji here today instead of university? He knew too many proverbs for her to argue with him! Worse was that they both made sense though, it wasn't even like they had to listen to her. She was just an outsider that cared a little too much. A huff escaped the girl as her shoulders slumped in surrender.

"Fine." Sakura picked up the sheet music next to her and threw it in the paper collection by the exit, but not before giving the boys a pointed look, as if to say 'see, I'm giving up for now, be grateful that I still love and care for you guys'.

Trying to make sure her boyfriend wasn't going to have a hard time later by cheering up the annoyed pinkette, Kiba and Naruto shared a look.

"On another note..."

"Sakura-chan..."

"When you said you wouldn't mind doing somebody from a boy band-" Kiba pointed at Sasuke. "Weren't you a bit loose tongued in front of your boyfriend? You sure he isn't getting ready to go cause serious bodily harm to whichever idol caught your heart?"

Blushing crimson she turned to look at Sasuke. His eyes were focused on studying the sheet music in front of him and his body angled away from her. She didn't notice from her disappointment before, but he did seem a bit annoyed.

"Well," she replied, purposefully louder than before. "You guys are a boy band, and I'd totally do Sasuke-kun."

 _Shameless shameless shameless_. Haruno Sakura scolded herself. What was wrong with her tongue today!

"Sakura..." Sasuke looked over warningly, having caught on to the trap that the boys had laid. Ears burning from - embarrassment? Well hidden happiness? A hint of pride? - he didn't have enough time to cut in before the duo continued.

They put their hands over their mouth in a mockingly girlish gesture. Relishing their success. "You mean you've already-?"

"OF-OF COURSE WE HAVENT YET!"

Increasingly red, in a daze Sakura stood and ran out of the rehearsal room after dropping a quick 'Illseeyouguystomorrowbye'. She wanted to hide inside a cupboard and die! She's never been this embarrassed!

"That's it bitches! Pay uuup!" Naruto pulled out his frog wallet as Kiba and Shikamaru grudgingly dropped a 1000 yen note in, Kiba slightly more reluctant to say goodbye to his hard earned money. He had to take care of three dogs for 1000 yen! And they were small evil poms!

"You guys." Neji shook his head disapprovingly.

"You. Guys." Sasuke repeated. Enunciating each word with annoyance, laced with undertones of future retribution. Clearly angry that they had cornered his girlfriend and further embarrassed the two of them.

"Aww, it's okay Sasuke Chan, you're Virgin status doesn't bother us big boys," Naruto and Shikamaru guiltily averted their eyes; they knew Kiba was still proud to be the only one in their year who wasn't still a virgin. "And I'm sure your fan girls don't mind."

"Right. Uh he he he..." Naruto awkwardly laughed, pulling Sasuke aside. He was beginning to feel a little bad.

"Look on the bright side, Sakura-chan said that you guys haven't done it ' _yet_ '."

xxx

Walking home, the blond vocalist knew he must've done well today. Grinning, he mused how his wallet was a little heavier, and his best friends relationship was about to get a little saucier.

"Ojii-san, extra plate chashu please!"

Tekuchi lifted a thumbs up from behind the counter. "Going all out today I see!"

Of course. He deserved it.

The hand that he had previously draped around his best friend's neck had nearly been burnt off. Maybe he should make himself name-cards as a professional matchmaker.


	58. Tension

**note.**

Thank-you for all the kind comments and well-wishes. I think returning was a good idea. I've had some family losses during the time I was gone and writing had been the furthest thing from my mind unfortunately.

* * *

 **track 58.**

After what Naruto had said, all that ran through his head day and night was Sakura. But not how Sakura would normally appear to him. Not all bright and colourful and saturated. Instead it was always against dim navy. _Like his sheets._ He admitted bitterly.

Staring at the pale pink of her hair in class, Sasuke tried to look somewhere else but found his line of sight attached to her like a magnet. Feeling a buzz shiver through his desk, he looked down at his phone - expertly hidden behind the combined height of his books and pencil case - 'Message from Sakura' it read. He swiped straight away, Sakura wasn't the type to go on her phone during lessons if it wasn't something important.

[ Why are you staring at me ? ]

He ran a hand through his face and heard her stifle her laughter. How did she know? Sakura was definitely some extra-terrestrial being with eyes at the back of her head or sixth sense abilities or something. It would surely explain her inhumane strength - another message interrupted his train of thought.

[ So you were staring then ? XD ]

Dammit.

[ I wasn't staring ] He texted back.

[ You forgot a full stop. ]

She replied lightning fast, as if she needn't even think of her reply. Sasuke supposed that she really hadn't, she was annoying the way she needed texts to be punctuated. Said they were a modern replacement for letters due to their convenience and not to dumb people down but limiting their language abilities to colloquialisms and non-standard grammar. Didn't seem to hear him when he said emojis weren't part of such movement though.

[ No need to be shy. I'd stare too. ;3 ]

[ I wasn't staring . ]

Sakura ignored him completely, typing away even before his reply. [ Well , I did try to do something to my hair today but failed spectacularly . But thanks for noticing anyway . ]

Did she? He attempted to make his gaze less noticeable as he scanned pink locks again. Noticing the slight frizz at the ends, likely made by over heating them with something over and over, he realised that Sakura really did just try. She'd done a decent job of taming it, but now that she mentioned it - her hair did seem a little more unruly than normal… Messier in a way...

Which brought him back to his previous situation of despair and shamefulness.

Why did she have to make it look like she just rolled out of bed of all things? And today of all days?

[ I tried to do the messy waves that all the models seem to have . You know the ones where they look like they just rolled out of bed ? Failed though . ;D ]

Sasuke was drained at this point. Problem was, he couldn't decide whether it was because he was incredibly turned on by everything his girlfriend seemed to do these days or because she was so blatantly and obliviously making it worse.

Only one thing was apparent. Leaning back onto the wooden chair, he sighed as quietly as possible to not disturb the rest of the class.

 _Sakura is so annoying._


	59. Icha Icha Paradise

**note.**

Typed this on the new Fanfiction app. Not sure how this will upload in terms of layout. Enjoy the extra long chap and please do leave a review with more than just 'please update' because I may take my time just to spite you *bisous*

Ps. Start of the final mini-arc (I'm estimating around 10 chapters?), then comes the finale before I turn my attention to Somedays Lover!

* * *

 **track 59.**

Sasuke kept his face straight as he let his eyes drop to peek at the book in his hands.

Icha Icha Paradise.

The usratonkachi had stuffed a copy in his bag after jokingly taunting him by saying that it made perfect reference material in case he ' _couldn't make it good for Sakura-chan_.' He really wanted to snort. Reply with 'as if'. But in the end, he didn't even have enough time to be embarrassed before Naruto had left.

And now the temptation to read the bright orange book - an early copy, if the state it was in was anything to go by - was killing him.

Just a look. He promised himself. Just a glance.

Having finished the first few chapters in no time, Sasuke found that despite its reputation, it was surprisingly light reading. A comedic romance really. Not really something he would go for, per se, but the supposedly pornographic excerpts weren't even close to what he had expected. All in all, they weren't nearly as explicit as-

Well.

He felt his ears gradually begin to burn.

Flipping the page back, he forced himself to re-read the last paragraph to make sure he didn't skip anything. Perhaps, flipped a few too many pages.

But no. He hadn't.

The main character had really just dropped himself right on top of the female lead after walking her home from dinner and kissing her goodnight.

Right on her doorstep after she unlocked her door.

Now sprawled over the single step leading to her hallway, Junko urged him to shut the door behind him. Apparently incredibly aroused by the sudden turn of events as her hands reached to pull off his shirt.

The youngest Uchiha proceeded to tug at the collar of his shirt as the two of them partook in what he could only describe as an incredible show of flexibility and stamina by the front door.

Closing his eyes, he dropped down on his bed. Book laying over his stomach. Why did he even think that it wouldn't be scandalous?

He really wanted to go to bed. Really, he did. But he was still a young male. One with an attractive and loving girlfriend at that. And when he thought of the description of Junko in the books-

Glowing. Happy. Satisfied.

Could anyone blame him for inserting Sakura into his fantasies? Sasuke wanted to be able to make her feel that way.

He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. A mixture of dread and lust. Could he though? Conjuring up an image of the pink haired girl in his mind, devoid of her normal blazer, strangely reminiscent of the time she visited at night with her messy uniform, when she looked like that, Sasuke was sure he could.

Eyes closed, he could see it. Sakura writhing under him in pleasure, over him as she blissfully cried out his name, arms and legs around him as she told him how good they were together. As the clear image of her face scrunched in ecstasy came into his mind, it was difficult to hold back the urge to touch himself.

Flipping over, he let his face hit the pillow harder than necessary when he mumbled her name into the bed, as if it would help remove the images from his head, calm down the hard on that was growing. He'd need a cold shower if he kept going.

Sasuke hadn't even noticed her presence until she asked, "Are you reading Icha Icha, Sasuke-kun?" from his window sill.

A single hand supporting her head, she looked as if she just climbed up. If he wasn't an Uchiha, if he didn't have his composure - he would be scrambling to hide the offending article under his sheets.

"It's okay, we all have needs." Waving her hand dismissively in front of her. "I was just surprised that you'd be a reader. I always thought that you'd be a visual kinda guy."

Sasuke was about to bite back by saying that everybody had their own preferences, but it reminded him a little too clearly of a certain clothing fetish conversation from way back. Since he couldn't figure whether Sakura was being serious in her offhanded remark either, he wasn't about to risk making the current situation worse when she'd already caught him in such a comprimising state.

Digging his head deeper into the pillow and folding the soft plush material over his ears, he despaired at her cheerful tones. "Can we not talk about this please?" He hoped the 'please' would do the trick.

Climbing in, she dug her hand inside his blanket to fish out the book. "Icha Icha Paradise? This one is the first in the series, right?" She'd never actually read- or even touched- a copy of the famous Icha Icha books before, but she's hung around the boys long enough to pick up such things. Naruto in particular wasn't exactly known to be subtle about his interests.

"I mean, I prefer audio - but I'm kind of interested. You don't mind if I read too, right?"

Many thoughts ran through his mind- should I say yes? Should I say no? Are the pages I just read ruffled? Will she think that I kept reading the same passages? What if she does? What actually happened in that chapter? Did Naruto leave dog ears on the ones that are partially racy?

But what came out was a single syllabic 'hn' as he forced himself to think of anything that would help him calm down.

Ready to get comfortable in her normal position on his lap - only for the move to be cruelly rejected, the girl opened the book above her face as she retired over his back instead, effectively covering her wandering eyes from Sasuke.

And Sasuke could only close his eyes as he prayed to whichever god was listening that Sakura hadn't heard him call out her name, nor did he want to suffer her wrath if after reading the book she decided she'd changed her mind and wanted to murder him.

What she said next wasn't what he expected to say the least.

An angry Sakura he could still bargain with and a timid Sakura - although slightly annoying - was still idiotically adorable.

But a - what should he call it - overly forward? Unabashedly sexual Sakura?

 _Why was she doing this to him again?_

This was out of his control.

"Do you want to try?"


	60. NSFW

**note.**

Typing on the fanfiction app, so I apologize profusely for any grammatical/spelling mistakes and typos.

Feel free to leave a review with the mistake if you find one and I'll change it ]

* * *

 **track 60.**

What?

How was he supposed to answer?

What did he do wrong today to have to experience such torture?

Instead of waiting for a response from him, Sakura continued to elaborate. Rambling on without stop. He could tell that she was nervous too. He knew her well enough to know that her stream of conciousness rants usually were meant to veil over her anxious states.

"I mean, Ino told me it's not actually good to read too much of this before you actually do it. It might give you false impressions and-" she paused, looking for the right way to put it as her hands danced in front of her. "Stuff."

Sakura was animated in her rant, and Sasuke felt her weight over him as the bed underneath shifted against him in time with her movements.

"I mean, I'm guilty of doing it too. Not reading, I mean. And I can't watch porn- too many rape themes trending lately, you know. Not too into netorare either." She grimaced.

He really shouldn't be so easily turned on by hearing her talk pornographic non-sense, but as Sasuke caught on the the spattering of NSFW terms along her rambling, the teen couldn't help the pooling of heat that travelled along him and now he was so so glad he was on his stomach, the soft blanket molding to his needs, hiding him from her view.

She was still going on, talking about the genres she wouldn't mind, debating with herself about how the industry needed to have proper storylines, all the while oblivious to how his knuckles had turned white from clutching the sheets.

Dressed in casual clothes, he was also in for a treat as her thighs that were normally covered by their uniform skirt had been exchanged for shorts. Milky skin in stark contrast to his dark sheets, he could only imagine how they'd feel around him and he closed his eyes once more to force image out of his head.

Never more aware of how close his girlfriend currently was, all he wanted to do was slip out from under her and take a cold shower. Or take her right there.

"But I- um- I do like the audios from games and stuff. But girls tend to like the romantic ones, you know? So it's not like I wouldn't know what I'm doing if you're worried that I'll hurt you or something." She laughed. Awkward and somewhat grating on his ears.

But as much as he wanted her, her rambling did tell him one thing. Although it was annoying (annoying annoying annoying) and he hated to admit it, they weren't ready yet.

"Sakura, we haven't been together for long. I don't think we should _try_ anything just yet."


	61. Compromising

**note.**

I know I'm on a roll, love you guys too.

* * *

 **track 61.**

Dammit.

He'd said something wrong. Sasuke could tell as soon as he saw hurt flash across green eyes, quickly replaced by what was going to be thundering anger as a defense mechanism.

She frowned. "Why are you so against it? I mean, we've known each other since we were kids, we've been together for ages and we're already dating! It's not as if we're doing anything out of order!" As an afterthought, she added "and we're both legal too!"

He wasn't lying just to get her to stop pushing his buttons. Sasuke really did not want this conversation right now when he wasn't in complete control of himself.

This scenario had never been part of his plan. He had always thought that if anything were to happen, it'd always be after one of the nights she came over for dinner- as they messed around- kissed and touched- and things would just steadily escalate. For Sakura to initiate this after spotting him with Icha Icha was most definitely not part of his plan.

"We've been together for ages as friends, Sakura."

"So?" Sakura could hazily make out the incredulous stare Sasuke was giving her in the dark, as if she wasn't making sense. As if _nothing_ was making sense. Hm... maybe she'd need to take another approach. "Okay, let's just say I was attracted to you for ages then. And I've actively pursued you for ages too-"

He growled warningly. "Sakura." This wasn't what he meant! Why did she have to use his stupid denial against him? Ah. Right. Because he had been stupid and now she'd get to use it everytime she wanted something to go her way. But this time was different, he was thinking about her dammit!

"What?"

"Sakura. We are not talking about this right now." Repeating what he said before, only with more conviction as he dropped his now arched torso back onto the bed.

"Why?"

"Sakura," he sighed. How many times has he said her name only for her to completely ignore him tonight? "Seriously. Not. Right. Now." He studied her carefully, Sasuke couldn't believe she didn't know the effect she was having on him at this very moment. How hard it was to control himself from taking her here and now.

"You make it sound as if I'm taking advantage of you or something!" She complained. Why was it so hard? She loved him. He loved her. She was attracted to him. And he was so obviously interested in her too. But if he thought it wasn't the right time and didn't want to do anything right now, he just had to say so! No need to go around in circles and drive her crazy!

"You are."

"I mean, it's not as if you're so easily swayed- huh- what did you say?"

"You are." He echoed his earlier words. "You're taking advantage of me right now."

She rolled off him, maybe it was the physical contact. Maybe his back was particularly sensitive and she should stick to laying on his thighs from now on. "Sasuke-kun? Are you okay? I'm just talking right now."

"No. You're taking advantage of me in my weakened state." He groaned into the pillow as he decided that having a cold shower as soon as possible would do them both a favour, hoping she'd catch his drift and just _leave the topic alone_.

She rolled her eyes. She only caught him reading a novel, nothing serious! "Of course Sasuke-kun, whatever you say. Don't try to change the subject. I know you feel embarrassed that I've caught you at a bad time, but it's completely natural! If you don't want to I won't force you, but just know that I'll be annoyed for a while. No need to lie or be shy around Sakura-chan!"

"I'm not shy." He managed to growl out. Finally snapping.

Giving her no warning as he flipped her onto the bed, nuzzling her neck as he lay butterfly kisses along her nape. Navy sheets laying rumpled under her unhitched skirt. He tasted the salt on her skin and coffee by her lips. "You're taking advantage of how much I want you right now, Sakura."

"Then why not?" She whispered, responding to his need with her own kisses as she felt his love overwhelming her. The scent of his shampoo that was still fresh in the air now scattered with musky traces of their arousal.

He quickly made up an excuse. "No condom." It was true. It wasn't as if he could regularly invite girls over for midnight rendezvous when he lived with his parents. In fact, he hoped that they were all asleep, he knew Itachi was out and that his parents were early sleepers but he would never live this down if they weren't.

"I- oh. Then. Um." Sakura was making nonsensical noises as her boyfriend continued to trace the line of her collar, always stopping by the edge of her shirt.

But she'd actually made up her mind as soon as she heard Sasuke call out her name by the window, her own sexual desires pouring out.

She wasn't lying when she said that she was attracted to him for ages either. How could one have a crush on such a gorgeous, epitome of tall-dark-and-handsome human being without at least having one dirty thought of them at least once? _Not dirty_ , she gently chided, nothing about Sasuke-kun was dirty, he was just very very sexy. If anyone was dirty, it'd be her.

But she couldn't help it if the sexual tension was building up! It took two to tango and he was to blame too. Sakura felt that Sasuke sometimes held himself back too much when it came to her. Whenever their kisses got a little too deep, he'd retreat... and... and whenever they got a little too touchy and his hands reached up her shirt, they'd leave her cold again! He kept on teasing her without meaning to! She was tired of being treated like some little girl by him when she was older (okay, by a few months - but still)!

Even worse, when she'd read exactly what he read and understood his intentions, it only made her want him even more. She only wished that he knew that she really really wanted him instead of always trying to protect her - from himself of all things!

So she'd take advantage of him as long as he let her.

Hooking her arms around his neck she kissed him as hard as she could, closed mouth to make sure she could say what she wanted without being distracted.

"We don't have to go all the way."


	62. S

**note.**

Um hey. Took me quite a lot of control to stop myself from writing something truly smutty this chapter. Most of you probably know that I started writing smut before I started with any stories anyway XD

Got a few questions as to whether there _will_ actually be smut, and the answer is yes, but I'll probably be posting it as a separate one shot (you'll know when it's up, I'll drop a note), as I promised myself to keep PTL smut-free.

* * *

 **track 62.**

"Sakura..." he warned. Knowing that if she allowed him, he wouldn't be able to stop until she said something again. Giving her a chance to back out.

Screw pride. Screw decency. Screw everything! If she was going to take advantage of him anyway, she'd go the whole way!

"I'm." She bit out. "I'm wet."

Sasuke openly gawked at her. He knew she had no filter, but this was at another level. Goddamit all. He hadn't expected how hot she'd sound if things like that came out.

His hands placed either side of her head, he forced his eyes to look away as he dropped in the empty space between her and the wall - _because dammit, she was blushing and flushed and she looked amazing and dammit he loved this girl so much, especially when she was straightforward and honest and everything he wasn't_ \- "You're the one that wanted to read it."

"But the book isn't why I'm wet. It's you! You and your stupid boner that you're trying so hard to hide as if I wouldn't know why you keep on going your stomach, and you whispering my name into your pillows like some stupid prepubescent girl!"

 _She had heard him._

He looked away guiltily. Sakura had heard him fantasizing doing all the things he wanted to do to her. Over. Under. And around. He felt himself burn all over. Whether it was from being caught red-handed or because of how overcome with lust - he wasn't sure.

The fact that Sakura may have saw him almost-

And that the main character in his version had been-

He paused. Things really could get worse.

Worse, because he'd actually keyed her into Icha Icha of all things! The kinkiest shit he'd ever seen - read, really - in his whole eighteen years of living, complete with toys and all. And he was sure she'd read the same passage as him because Sakura would only ever read in chronological order and the scene was the very first in the book.

And instead of chastising him ( _would she really have though_? He spared a thought), she was offering him the chance to actually _do something._

He'd felt bad for having dreams of her, but that he could still treat as simple hormonal behavior based on his attraction to her. But having her play out the main role in Icha Icha of all things... degrading her to act out that harlot of a female lead...

 _Sakura nude would be beautiful, all soft skin and peaches and cream under him writhing, whispering things into his mouth as she gasped out his name over and over..._ _He'd take her first on the floor and then on the door and she'd be crying in ecstasy. He could almost hear the_ _buzz of a toy referenced in the book, why they would carry it to dinner he had no idea - nor did he want to know - it was his own sequence and he had no intention of using it. But she would scream how good she felt, how much she loved him and she'd let him love her before she climbed on top of him, stroking his back, combing through his hair. With her personality, she'd want to take control, and he'd let her have his way as he pleasured her with his hands, his mouth, his_ -

Dammit all. Profanities escaped under his breath.

Sasuke tried desperately to rid his running thoughts as he felt himself grow tighter. In truth, he knew that she'd probably blush a few dozen different shades of pink and perhaps be momentarily sickened by his own rendition of the fictional events but still be willing to forgive him if he apologized and by the gods, how awkward they would be when Monday came by- hell, even Naruto was going to be a problem- how was he going to face his parents when they asked for an explanation as to why Sakura no longer dropped by-

And Sakura kissed him. Silencing his thoughts.


	63. E

**note.**

Since we've hit the 50K wordcount I kinda wanna do something to celebrate... How would you all feel about leaving prompts for me to write from? (I'll be mentioning you if I use them, of course).

* * *

 **track 63.**

"As I was saying. I'm wet and it's really all your fault." She sat up to face him and she felt the bed shift as he sat up too, no longer bothering to hide anything from her when she already knew.

"So take responsibility, Uchiha Sasuke, because I'm about to have to leave your place all hot and bothered after sneaking out to come visit you and it's raining hard outside so I planned on staying anyway. But if you don't do anything I'll be too embarrassed to stay, so I'll just have to climb back down a soaked tree, trudge back home and pretend that my boyfriend didn't just reject me because he wants to pretend that he doesn't want me the way I want him."

"You are incorrigibly evil." He would've laughed if this happened to anyone but him. If he wasn't so already wrapped around her thin fingers, dainty wrists and strong arms.

"I know." Sakura smirked, a toothy half grin that revealed her left dimple.

"And a blackmailer." Sasuke accused. She was shamelessly using attraction and guilt to trap him into doing what she wanted. What _he wanted_ too, a small voice inside him accused.

"You're very welcome." She laughed against his mouth as she leaned up to peck him, hands tangled in his hair in an attempt to pull him over her again. Only for him to push back against her with his own weight, keeping them both in - what she would describe as - an uncomfortable sitting position. But she was too distracted to do anything about it when she felt his tongue running along her nape until it found its spot right below her ears, normally hidden under her hair.

Her hands were already trailing up his thighs when sharp pain momentarily drew attention to her neck, which she was sure would have tell-tale signs of red and bruising by the morning. Sasuke was by no means particularly gentle as he sucked on the same spot over and over.

Wanting to finally just touch him, she had only brushed against the band of his trouser when her hands were grabbed by a larger pair. Sasuke placed hers over his neck, brushing the ends of dark spikes, as he focused on another task - removing the loose shirt that had already been pushed to a side by his earlier ministrations.

Sasuke had already lifted it up to reveal her bra when he paused, and she took it as her signal to do the rest as he couldn't get it past her interlocked arms.


	64. X

**note.**

For those of you that don't have me on author alert, the smut will be posted as a separate one shot (I'll start writing it as soon as I post this chapter). I'll try to update consistently each weekend, but next week's will be the smut - so no chap for PTL unless I feel particularly bored on my flight to Heathrow.

For those wondering about the rating (had some pointless reviews about this when they could just check the rating guides), implied intercourse requires an M rating according to the rules and regulations.

* * *

 **track 64.**

Arching her back in a deliberate farce, Sakura forced herself to not chew on her lip as she saw Sasuke drop his gaze towards her stomach instead of looking directly at her chest... or up at her face, for which she was inwardly grateful.

"You can look if you want. Unlike you, I'm not shy." She said teasingly.

Oh but she was, and she was showing it in the worst way possible. She was deflecting her own insecurities on someone else. Knowingly. Sakura was certain Sasuke wouldn't step down to a challenge - even if it wasn't really a challenge - and she had used it against him.

Obsidian eyes peered over her skin, and she swore they flashed red before they returned to study her bra in an almost clinical detachment.

Why did she do it? Now she was definitely feeling uncomfortable as their pace slowed down and she was the only one that even begun undressing.

Determined to find some reaction in him, she took a leap of faith and reached out, her hand landing on the raised bulge as Sasuke released a strangled noise at the back of his throat.

"Sakura-" he started. The low growl of her name awkwardly cut off by said girl.

"What, Sasuke-kun!" She wasn't asking, it was more of her expressing impatience and annoyance with his behaviour in truth.

Could he please just _stop_? Why couldn't he just accept that she loved him and he loved her and they were both very attractive human beings with basic needs and that if she didn't want to do something, no amount of Uchiha good looking-ness would have persuaded her otherwise? She was already so close.

Having caught on to the high strung tension travelling through her veins, he pushed her back down on the bed. Laying a kiss over her forehead, on her cheeks and nibbling at the lobe of her ear, sending tingles down her spine.

 _Well if he just wanted me to shut up_... Sakura felt her blush rise from chest up to hairline.

"You." Sasuke started, turning back to make sure she could see his face. He could feel her soft body going pliant under him. "Promise you'll tell me if you want me to stop."

Pink hair tousled over her shoulders as she nodded her agreement, eyes glazed over in love.

He continued his kisses, laying them over her collarbone now, his body pressed so close against her that the lavender-jasmine of his shirt dulled her sense of smell. When Sakura heard his voice again, it was over the soft pants and whines she released, urging him to _move_.

"You'll tell me if you don't like something."

"Yes." She nodded again. She needn't think, her head was already spinning. At this point she just wanted to say yes in a different context!

"And you'll tell me if you do like something." He smirked before she felt hot breath trailing down towards her chest. Licking. Sucking. She gasped when he reached behind and unclasped her bra.

Oh, Sakura thought, feeling puffs of warm air over her as she was showered with affectionate words and adoring strokes. She'd definitely made the right choice when she decided that she'd take advantage of him.

After all, the wolf doesn't strike until its prey gives them an opening.


End file.
